Forbidden Feelings
by mrs draco malfoy xx
Summary: Hermione has been made new Head Girl as her and the gang return for their final year of Hogwarts. Voldemort's dead and they just want to get on with their lives. But what happens when Hermione's forced to room with the new Head Boy? Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Feelings 

**Helloooo :) this is about my favourite pairing Dramione :) I've always loved those two together and do not understand why they were not put together at the end they would've made so much more sense then Hermione and Ron :S. Anyway, this is set after the war, Voldemort's dead and Hermione and everyone have been invited back to Hogwarts to re-take their final year. **

Chapter One

Hermione

Hermione smiled as she opened the envelope and found her new badge. Head girl. She squealed when she saw it and ran downstairs to find Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys sat round the kitchen table of the Burrow.

"Look, look!" She squealed at them, showing them the badge.

"Head girl? Oh Hermione, well done!" Hermione found herself suffocated as she was pulled into a hug by Molly Weasley.

She pulled herself out of the hug, and said. "Well? Ron? Harry? What about you? Which one of you is head boy?"

"Ermm, well I'm not." Harry said, looking a little irritated.

"Nor me. But well done, I'm so happy for you." Ron said, standing up and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Thankyou Ron." Hermione blushed. She had been with Ron for six months now, and she was so happy and so was he.

"I wonder who head boy will be then?" Ginny said.

"Who knows." Harry replied still looking a little annoyed.

"Awww, don't worry Harry, you may not be head boy of Hogwarts, but your still top of my list." Ginny smiled and kissed him.

"Guys, seriously?" Ron said, looking disgusted.

"Hey, don't you start on us what about you and Hermione, your always eating eachothers faces in front of us." Ginny replied.

"Now, come on, stop that," Molly said, as Ron opened his mouth to argue. "Now Arthur and I wanted to talk to you all seriously before you go back tomorrow. But as your all here now I might as well do it now."

Ron rolled his eyes and Ginny sighed. Ignoring them, Molly continued. "Now although the Dark Lord had been defeated, there is still evil in the world. Evil that believes one day, You Know Who will somehow return,"

Hermione shuddered and Ginny looked scared. "That's not possible though, is it." Harry said.

"No. No, it's not. It is impossible it will ever happen again. But there are still families such as the Malfoys, that believe that, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Now as you have all been invited back to Hogwarts its very likely Draco has as well. I want you all to stay away from him. I understand he has the tendency to wind you all up and pick fights but I want you all to not retaliate. Ignore him and do not get mixed up into any of his trouble. And any of the other Slytherins for that matter. Do you understand me?"

The table all muttered yeses and Molly smiled and said, "Thankyou. Now all of you enjoy this year. Apart from Ginny this is all of yours last year, and I want you to make the most of it."

"We will." Hermione smiled.

"Okay. Well that's all. If you've all finished, you may leave the table."

Hermione smiled as Ron took her hand and they followed Harry and Ginny into the garden. This year was going to be great. And no-one, especially not Draco Malfoy was going to ruin that for her.

Draco

Draco stared at the badge in his hand. Head boy? Seriously? Why the hell was he Head boy? He didn't even want to go back to the bloody school. It was all because his mother said it would be better for his career. Draco had sneered when his mother had said that. Career? What career? No-one will want to employ a death eater. He wished his father was still here. Now he was in Azkaban, Draco had to listen to his mother's ridiculous ideas.

Draco stuffed the badge back in the envelope and threw it on his desk, laying back on his bed. "No guesses for who Head Girl will be. Granger." He groaned, thinking about Potty, Weasel, Granger and the Weaslette made his skin crawl. He did not know how he was going to put up with the famous 'Golden Trio' this year. He sneered. 'The Golden Trio'. What a joke. He was sure to make their lives hell this year. Just because Voldemort was gone, did not mean that they were going to live off lightly.

He shuddered when he thought of the Dark Lord, and the last thing his father had said to him. "Somehow, we will bring the Dark Lord back. And if not, well we'll have to kill Potter. He'll pay for this. You keep a close eye on him, son."

Draco smiled at the thought of Potter paying. Because of him, his father was in prison. And there were many others who felt the same as Lucious. Who would not stop until Harry Potter was dead.

Hermione

Hermione sat down on the train and sighed. Ron sat next to her, wrapping his arms round her, and she leant her head on him. Ginny and Harry sat opposite.

"So do you really think Voldemort could return?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No. I really don't. The Horcruxes were destroyed. There is no way he could come back. He's gone."

"But why are his supporters saying he could? Surely there's a reason?"

"I don't know. Probably just trying to scare everyone. It'll be fine Hermione. Seriously."

"Okay. I'm just worried. I mean, he managed to come back the first time."

"Because of the Horcruxes, seriously. Nothing like that is going to happen."

"Alright. I'm just being stupid."

"No your not. Everyone's gonna be wary. But we'll be fine. I promise." Ron said, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Thankyou Ron." Hermione smiled. Then she suddenly remembered. "Oh! I'm meant to be sitting with the prefects and Head Boy!"

Ron moved so Hermione could get her stuff. She said goodbye to everyone and kissed Ron, ignoring Ginny's protests.

Hermone made her way up the train and found the Head Boy/ Girl's seats. She was shocked when she saw who was sat in there, wearing a shiny Head Boy's badge on his robes.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?"

Malfoy looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Ahh hello Granger. I've been looking forward to this," He smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

Malfoy sighed, his smirk even wider. "Can you not read, Granger?," He pointed to the badge. "I'm Head Boy."

**Well? How was it? This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I'm slightly worried :S please review! I wanna know how it was and if there's anything I can do to improve. I'll update soon... depending on if I get any reviews ;) x**


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Feelings 

**Hey there :) I just wanna say a huuuge thankyou to those who have reviewed :) a couple have noted that Draco does not seem to hate Harry, Ron and Hermione in the books as much as I seem to have portrayed, but I have changed his attitude a tad in this and he is a true hater and deeply supports his father... but can anything or anyone change his mind ;) I also just wanna say as much as I would like to I do not own Harry Potter :( if I would Draco would be mine ;) anyway, enough of my rambling heres the next chapter, enjoy :) x**

Chapter Two

Hermione

Hermione just stared at him. "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

Malfoy smirked. "Nope. I'm Head Boy."

"No! I am not putting up with you for a year! I am not patrolling corridors with you, and I will not share a dormitory with you!"

"Oh, do me a favour and shut that mouth of yours! You sound like a pathetic child,"

"ARGH!" Hermione threw her bags on the floor and sat down.

Malfoy edged away from her, finding the furthest corner of the seat away from her.

Hermione scowled. "Grow up Malfoy. Now who's the child?"

Malfoy scowled back. "Well I don't wanna sit too close. Who knows what you can catch from a filthy mudblood like yourself."

That was it. "Apologise. Now." Hermione snarled.

Malfoy sneered. "Or what, Granger? You going to punch me again?"

Before Hermione could retaliate, the train came to a halt, and as she looked out the window, she could see students getting off the train. Hermione stood up, scowled once more at Malfoy, and followed the students off the train.

When she got to the main hall, she found Ron, Harry and Ginny sat together at the Gryffindor table and got into the seat Ron had saved her, huffing.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"No. You want to know who the Head Boy is?" She said angrily.

"Who?" Ron, Harry and Ginny all asked.

"Oh, there he is. The Ferret." Hermione snapped.

Everyone looked at the entrance of the hall where Draco Malfoy strutted, smirking as girls giggled as he walked by.

"Malfoy? Are you joking?" Ron said furiously.

"No. honestly Ronald, why would I joke about such a thing?"

"Why the hell is he Head Boy? He's a Death Eater!" Harry snarled.

"Who knows. But I've gotta live with him all year. All year!"

"Mum is not going to be happy. Remember her little speech?" Ginny said, looking worried.

Hermione sighed. "I know."

Harry had a look on his face that Hermione did not like.

"Harry? What is it?"

"Maybe its a good thing... I mean at least you can keep an eye on him." He said.

"Are you mad? I'm staying well away from him. There's nothing he can do. I'm sure_McGonagall will be keeping an eye on him also. Maybe that's why he's Head Boy..." Hermione wondered. _

_"Well it was just a thought. Be careful though, yeah?"_

_"Of coarse I will. And you'll be visiting all the time." Hermione smiled at Ron._

_"Of coarse I will." Ron kissed her on the cheek. _

_ The sorting finished and the feast appeared. When everyone had finished, Professor McGonagall stood up and went through all the same, basic rules Hermione had heard too many times now. Then she dismissed the school, asking only the Head Boy and Girl to stay behind. _

_Hermione scowled, and Harry and Ginny said goodbye and good luck. Ron kissed her, saying, "Good luck, try not to hex him." _

_Hermione smiled. "I'll try."_

_"You'll be okay yeah? He does anything, you tell me and Harry."_

_"I'll be fine Ron."_

_"Okay. Well, goodnight. I love you."_

_"Night. I love you too."_

_Hermione kissed him goodbye, and walked over to where Professor McGonagall was stood. Malfoy joined them also, and McGonagall said. "Right, you two. Let me show you to your new dormitory. All your luggage has already been put there."_

_"Professor?"_

_"What is it Draco?" She said, looking slightly irritated._

_"Do I have to room with Granger? Really? I don't mind going back to the dungeons."_

_"No. You are staying in the dormitory with Miss Granger. Stop acting like a child honestly."_

_Malfoy scowled and Hermione smirked at him. _

_ They walked in silence to the dormitory. There was a portrait of a rather cheerful looking old wizard at the entrance. _

_"Now, your passwords 'Flobberworms' and I expect to see you both patrolling the corridors at night sometimes. A proper rota will appear soon. And you two are meant to be setting an example to the rest of the school, so please no hexing eachother, and no childish fighting. Am I making myself clear?"  
>"Yes Professor." Hermione smiled,<em>

_"Malfoy?"_

_"Yes Professor." He muttered._

_"Good. Now I bid you two goodnight." Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione and left. Hermione turned to Malfoy. "Well? Aren't you gonna say the password?"  
>"Why should I?" He scowled.<em>

_Hermione sighed. "Flobberworms." She said to the portrait. _

_"Most certainly, my dear." The portrait smiled at Hermione and opened. _

_ Hemione gasped when she saw the room. It was decorated with red and gold and green and silver, with a big fire in the centre and two comfy looking red sofas in front. There were two staircases on each side, one with 'Head Girl' written on the wall above in red, and the other with 'Head Boy' written in silver. There was also a kitchen area, and by the looks of it, the rooms each had their own bathroom. _

_ Suddenly. Hermione felt herself being shoved out the way. "Move Granger." Malfoy __snarled, and went over and flopped out on one of the sofas. _

_"ARGHHHH!" He suddenly jumped up as a very angry looking ginger ball of fluff speeded across the room and leapt into Hermione's arms. _

_"Crookshanks!" She smiled, _

_"Get rid of that bloody thing!" Malfoy shouted._

_"What? NO! He's my cat!"_

_"You call that thing a cat? It's fucking evil!"_

_"Evil? EVIL? You're calling something evil? That's rich coming from you and your precious father!" Hermione snapped._

_"Don't you ever talk about me or my father again. You disgusting, filthy little mudblood." Malfoy snarled in her face. He then walked away in the direction of the Head Boy's room. Hermione walked over to the sofas, put Crookshanks down and sighed. How dare he. How was she going to live like this for a year? She decided to go to bed, and went to her room, collapsing on the red and golden four poster bed. _

_Draco_

_Draco sighed and rolled over in his bed. He couldn't sleep. How dare the mudblood speak about his father like that? Oh she'll pay. She'll pay alright. They all will. Draco smiled, thinking about Granger's face when he'd insulted her. Oh how he loved to fight with her. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. _

_**I hope that was okay! Pleaseeee review and let me know :) I think this story is going to be quite long we'll have to see won't we ;) sorry Draco's part is so short it'll be longer next chapter, promise :) anyway please review and let me know what you thought and I'll update soon as I can :) x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Feelings 

**Hello everyone :P so I have been so bored today I decided I would update this story once again :) thankyou so much to everyone who's reviewed you really do keep me going and encourage me to write more :) here's the next chapter. **

Chapter Three

Hermione

"NO! For the last time, you're stirring it too quickly!" Hermione snapped. It was potions and their clever teacher had decided to put the two Heads together. Which was leading to disastrous results.

Malfoy stopped stirring completely and sat back down.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Miss Know-It-All, since you know how to do it why don't I just leave you to get on with it." Malfoy sneered.

"But we're meant to work in pairs! It won't work if we don't work in pairs!"

"Really? Well can you see it working now hey? We've been paired together for what, twenty minutes and nothings happened! You think you know it all, don't you Granger, well-"

"ARGH! Shut the hell up Malfoy!" Hermione screamed in frustration, as the potion got thinner and thinner instead of thicker.

"Make me, Mudblood." He snarled.

"Right, THAT'S IT!"

Hermione and Malfoy turned around in surprise as Ron came charging at Malfoy, Harry following behind, desperately trying to get hold of him.

"Now what's going on here then?" Professor Slughorn came up from behind a desperately struggling Harry and Ron.

Everyone stopped and silence echoed through the room. Hermione went a little pink, not realising the whole room must've heard her fight with Malfoy.

"Potter and Weasley just started on me, sir," Malfoy smirked.

"WHAT? No we bloody well-"

"Silence! Now lets see, we'll have twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting, and ten from Slytherin for provoking them." Slughorn said,

"What? That's not-"

"Silence! Get back to work!"

"This is all your fault Granger," Malfoy snarled as Slughorn, followed by an angry looking Harry and Ron, walked away. "If you hadn't tried to boss me around-"

"My fault? My fault? If you weren't so bloody difficult all the time it would've been fine! Now if my potions grade fails because of you, I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what Granger? Hey? What will you do?" Draco smirked.

Hermione sighed in exasperation and sat back down at her desk.

The rest of the day wasn't much better. All the teachers seemed to think it a great idea pairing the Heads up. In charms, Professor Flitwick ended up nearly knocked out by a flying kettle, in transfiguration, Hermione had to desperately apologise to Neville Longbottom, who ended up with rollar blades for feet, and in herbology, Hermione had to go to the hospital wing, after Malfoy thought it would be funny to trip her up by a fire seed plant.

After much comfort from Harry, Ron and Ginny at dinner, Hermione decided she'd go to the dormitory and curl up in front of the fire with Crookshanks. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday, so she'd have two free days of lessons, and hopefully Malfoy. She smiled, as she remembered her and Ron's plans to meet at Hogsmeade. But when she got to the dormitory, she found Malfoy was already sat in front of the fire.

Draco

Draco sighed and stretched out on the sofa. It had been a long day. He smiled at the thought of how much he'd wound Granger up today. That fire seed incident had definitely made his day. He looked up as the portrait door opened and Granger walked in. He thought back a laugh at the burns on her arms and face. She looked at him and sighed, scowling.

"What's the matter Granger? Hard day?" Draco smirked.

"You shut it you little Ferret." She snapped.

"Oooh someone has a _fiery_ temper." Draco started laughing, and watched as she slammed her stuff on the floor and walked over so she was stood in front of him.

"Now you listen here Ferret. You don't come near me okay? Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. We just live in the same place. We don't need to talk, or anything. Get it?"

"Oh Granger. You really need to learn that you do not tell me what to do. No-one tells me what to do. And as for not talking? Why would I want to talk to you anyway? Your pathetic, you, the Weasel, Pottyhead. You're all sad, pathetic losers."

"You really don't want to make me angry right now, Malfoy."

"Or what? What are you going to do? Now I'm going to bed. This Mudblood stench is getting too much for me." Draco stood up and went to walk out. But Granger stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?" He snarled.

"We have Head duties tonight, remember?" She snapped.

"You do it then. I'm not, I need my beauty sleep."

"We're both meant to do it Malfoy!"

"Oh Granger, grow up will you? You don't need anyone else you have the prefects for gods sake!"

"Fine! You know what? Don't be surprised if Professor McGonagall stops you from being Head Boy."

"Oh, I'd be glad. At least it would mean I could sleep in a Mudblood free zone. Now get the hell out of my way!" He shoved past her and went up to his room before she could answer.

Draco threw himself on his bed, smirking to himself. God, he loved winding Granger up._ Tap tap, tap tap_. What the hell was that? Draco sat up and looked at the window where the noise was coming from. He saw an owl perched on the window outside, tapping it with his beak. He sighed, and got up, opening the window and letting the owl in. He took the letter from the owl and let it back out. He turned the letter over and saw the name Hermione on front. He went to go throw it downstairs at her when he smirked. "I wonder who's writing Granger letters?"

He opened the letter and saw it was from the Weasel.

_Hermione,_

_I'm really behind on homework already, so can we meet at Hogsmeade a bit later tomorrow? Maybe three ish? Let me know. I hope you're okay and the ferret isn't driving you too mad. _

_I love you, Ron xxxx_

Draco smirked even more, closing the letter. "Oh, how I'm gonna have fun with this..."

**Chapter three all done! :) I hope it was okay. Please review and let me know, and I'll update depending on how many I get ;) thankyou :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Feelings 

**Hey heres another chapter my lovelies :) just wanna say another huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed I was soooo happy this morning when I logged on and found I had reviews, favourite stories and author and story alerts :) welll get ready to be alerted! Heres the next chapter :P x**

Chapter Four

Hermione

Hermione shivered, wrapping her coat round herself. Where the hell was he? It was nearly half past twelve and she'd been waiting for Ron outside Honeydukes for half an hour now. There was a bitter wind, and she was freezing. It was unusual of the weather to be this cold this time of the year.

"He is so paying for us in Madam Puddifoot's" She thought, angrily.

Another half an hour past, and Hermione was still waiting, silently fuming. "How could he? How could he stand me up like this?" She decided to go and get a drink in Madam Puddifoot's anyway, maybe sit and read on one of the comfy chairs, and glare angrily at the happy couples. She ordered a hot chocolate with extra cream and marshmellows, and sat down, getting a book out of her bag.

"'Mione! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione jumped. She'd been sat in Madam Puddifoot's for almost three hours now, and lost track of time. She glared at Ron as he came and sat at the table.

"YOU'VE been looking for ME? Well, I'm sure I wouldn't have been too hard to find, stood freezing outside Honeydukes for more then an hour!" She snapped.

"What? Why would you do that? I told you I was going to be late!" Ron replied, looking very confused.

"What? No you didn't! You said half past twelve, outside Honeydukes!"

"Yes, I did say that originally, but I sent you an owl last night! I said could we make it three ish because I needed to get homework done!"

"No you didn't. I never got any owl."

"Well I definitely did. You can ask Harry and Ginny."

"I never got any owl." Hermione was confused now. How come she never got it? Unless...

"THAT LITTLE FERRET!" She shouted, causing a kissing couple next to them to look up.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy! He must've got my owl and never shown me the letter! Oh that little bastard! I'll have him for this!"

"You mean Malfoy read my letter?"

"Yes! Who else? Argh I'll get him back for this, I will!"

"God, so will I! Do you have to carry on living with him? Can't you speak to McGonagall?"

"No. He already asked to move. She said no."

"Oh 'Mione, I swear to god if he carries on like this, I'll-"

"No Ron. You heard what your mother said, you've just got to ignore him. Stay away form him."

"But how are you supposed to do that? You live with him!"  
>"I'll find away to get on with it. I'll be fine."<p>

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now. Can we have a proper date now?"

Hermione smiled. "Of coarse. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I honestly thought you'd stood me up."

"How could you think that? I would never do that to you."

"Well that's okay then." Hermione smiled.

Ron leaned over and kissed her. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron." She replied.

Draco 

Draco scowled as he watched Granger and Weasley walk through the main hall holding hands. His plan had obviously not gone as well as he thought it would. He was hoping they would be fighting and Granger would be in pain. He got up from the Slytherin table.

"Drakie? Where are you going?" He scowled as Pansy Parkinson also got up.

"I'm going to my room." He said.

"Can I come?" She asked, taking hold of his arm.

He thought about it. He hadn't 'seen' Pansy for a while now. And although she wanted more, she did understand all they were was friends with benefits. And although he didn't particularly like Pansy as a friend, the benefits weren't too bad.

"Yes. Okay." He forced a smile, and smirked as Blaise winked at him. Blaise knew he couldn't stand Pansy, and it would probably be a different girl next week.

Draco and Pansy walked up to the dormitory together, Draco ignoring Pansy's useless wittering about how she hasn't seen him in a while, and how much she'd missed him. They entered the dormitory and Draco led her over to one of the sofas.

"Oh Draco, I really have missed you." Pansy said.

"Pansy. Please. I get it you've missed me. But can you please, shut up now? You know what the deal is. Sex. Nothing else." Draco said irritably.

Pansy shut up, obviously taking in what he'd just said. Draco found this the perfect opportunity to start kissing her neck. "Oh Draco..." She moaned.

His lips found her mouth, which opened to let his tongue enter. He moved one of his hands to between her legs, and started rubbing. "Oh yes, Draco, please.." Pansy moaned. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt and Draco could feel himself going hard. He moved his hands from between her legs and took her top and bra off, releasing her breasts. He took one in his mouth and nipped and sucked lightly, Pansy was still moaning like mad, her hands slowly unzipping his trousers and pulling them down. Draco pulled Pansy's trousers down and underwear, and Pansy lay down on the sofa. Draco was just about to climb on top of her when-

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Draco and Pansy both jumped up in shock. Granger was stood in the doorway, looking furious.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?" He yelled angrily.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? Well in case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, I live here! And what the hell is she doing here?" Granger pointed her head at Pansy who had got dressed and stood up.

"Well, well I thought you were cleverer then that, I thought you would've guessed." Draco smirked, as he pulled his trousers and boxers up and put his shirt on.

"Just get her out!"

"It's okay, I'm already out. Filthy Mudblood." Pansy snarled at Granger as she walked out of the dormitory.

"Wait! Pansy, it's okay! Come back!" Draco shouted after her. He was now horny as hell and was not going to let Granger ruin his plans. Pansy turned around. "I refuse to do anything with that Mudblood near by." She said, and walked out.

"Now look what you've done!" Draco roared at Granger.

"What I've done? You shouldn't have been doing it there in the first place! Did it not cross your mind that I could walk in?" Hermione shouted furiously back.

"No! I thought you'd be too busy snogging Weaselbee to come back. Or is that it? Are you jealous Granger? Does Weasley not want to have sex with you? Not that I blame him of coarse." Draco sneered.

Granger went red. " That. Is. None. Of. You're. Business." She looked furious.

"Oooh. Have I touched a nerve, Granger?"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" She shouted.

"I have, haven't I!" He laughed. "What a joke!"

"I'll tell you what a joke is Malfoy! You! You and Pansy! You and whoever the next girl it is you're fucking! At least me and Ron are in a loving relationship!"  
>"Loving? So loving he didn't turn up in time today then?" Draco smirked, watching her going even more red the more angrier she got.<p>

"So it was you! YOU LITTLE FERRET!" She reached out and slapped him in the face. That was it. Draco took hold of her and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" She protested, struggling against his hold.

"You listen here, Granger. You never touch me again, you understand?"

"Let me go!"

"YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes! Yes! Okay! Let me go!"  
>Draco released her, and laughed at her face, which now held the expression of a mixture of anger and fear.<p>

"Pathetic Mudblood." He sneered, and went up to his room.

Hermione

Hermione stormed up to her room, threw herself on her bed and started sobbing into a pillow. How dare he! She thought about what he'd said about her and Ron. No, they hadn't had sex yet... but they loved each other and that's what mattered. And she knew they would soon. Things had been getting very heated between them lately. And Hermione knew she was ready. She thought about the moans that came from Pansy when she'd walked into the room. Was Malfoy really that good to be with? She shuddered. Why the hell was she thinking this? She felt sick at the thought of being with him. His hands touching her, and him kissing up her neck. No. When she and Ron do it, it'll be special. She shuddered again, disgusted at herself for even thinking those thoughts about Malfoy.

Draco

Draco slammed his fist into the wall. How dare that Mudblood for touching him. This made him angrier then it did in the third year when she had punched him. And he was now even more sexually frustrated! "I'll have to speak to Pansy tomorrow." He decided.

He led back on his bed and smiled when he remembered how angry Granger had got when he mentioned her and the Weasel not having sex. So they hadn't even fucked yet... "I could drive Granger wilder then Weasley ever could..." He thought to himself, then realised what he'd just thought and was disgusted. Thinking about the Mudblood Granger like that was worse then thinking about fucking a Hippogriff. Draco groaned, blaming his sexually frustrated self for thinking about Granger that way and got up, heading for the shower.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry if this story is going a little slow. I'll update soon, remember to review, they really encourage me update faster :) thankyou for reading :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Feelings 

**Hello :) decided to update again, I really am starting to get a little obsessed. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers you know who you are :P x**

Chapter Five

Hermione

Over the next couple of days, Hermione had successfully managed to avoid Malfoy. She spent most of her time, if not in lessons, hanging out with everyone in the Gryffindor common room and taking long walks with Ron around the grounds. Her teachers were now wise enough to decide against pairing her up with Malfoy in lessons also.

"Goodnight Hermione. I love you." Ron kissed her. It was the evening, and after another one of their walks, Ron and Hermione had arrived at the Head's common room.

"Actually Ron, I was thinking maybe you could perhaps stay over..." Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened as he realised what she really meant. "Yes. Okay." He replied, going a little pink.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and said to the portrait in front of them "Flobberworms." The door opened, and Hermione smiled as she saw the room was empty. Ron took hold of her waist, and they started kissing, but then-

"Well, well, well. What do we have here then?" Malfoy was walking down the Head Boy's dormitory stairs, a big smirk playing across his face.

"Shove off Ferret." Ron said angrily.

"Or what Weaselhead? What you going to do hey?"

"Just leave us alone Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"Oooh the Mudblood speaks now then." Malfoy sneered.

Ron darted forward to punch him, but Hermione grabbed hold of him, saying. "Just leave it Ronald. He's not worth it."

"So what were your plans tonight, Weaselbee? Were you finally going to put out for Granger here?" Malfoy smirked.

Ron's face went a violent shade of red, and Hermione said. "You bloody bastard! How dare you! Don't listen to him Ron, he's trying to cause trouble!"

"I'm done here." Ron muttered, and walked out of the common room.

"Ron! Ronald, come back!" Hermione shouted after him, but he didn't come back.

She turned to Malfoy, who was laughing.

"You fucking ferret! What was the point in that?"

"Well, I haven't had fun like this in a few days now, I've missed it." Draco sneered.

"FUN? I'll give you fucking fun-"

"SILENCE!"

Hermione and Malfoy turned around in surprise, as Professor McGonagall walked into the common room.

"What the hell is going on here?" She shouted.

"HE JUST RUINED MY-"

"SHE JUST STARTED ON M-"

Professor McGonagall held a hand up. "QUIET!" She shouted.

Hermione and Malfoy both fell silent.

"Now I've been talking to your teachers and they've all said they've had to split you up in lessons. Explain?"

"SHE TRIED TO BOSS ME AROUND-"

"HE PUSHED ME IN A FIRE SEED PLANT-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SILENCE!" McGonagall screamed. Both fell silent again, and McGonagall continued. "This simply isn't good enough! You're both meant to be Head of the students, yet your fighting and acting like children! Now if this continues, I'm going to have to give this job to two other students."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but McGonagall said. "Silence Miss Granger!" Malfoy smirked at her and she looked furious.

"Now you two will both be joining me for detention on Saturday. You can both clean my classroom out, it needs a good clean."

"But Professor, what about Quiddich?" Malfoy protested.

"You should've thought about that before you acted like a child. I know about the incident between you, Miss Granger and the fire seed plant."

Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Now I'm going to leave you two now. Remember what I said. And goodnight." Professor McGonagall turned and left the room.

"Fucking Mudblood." Malfoy spat at Hermione and went back upstairs.

"Malfoy! Wait, who's patrolling tonight?" She shouted back at him, but sighed when she heard his bedroom door close. "Well looks like it's me then."

The next morning, breakfast was extremely awkward. Harry and Ginny both gave Hermione questioning looks when Ron ignored her. She gave them both a "I'll tell you later" look, and got up, deciding to arrive early for herbology.

By dinner that night, things still were not any better between Hermione and Ron, so she decided to sort things out once and for all.

"Ron?" She said.

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Come for a walk? Please?" She begged.

He sighed. "Okay."

"Thankyou." She smiled.

They said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and left the hall, doing their usual route round the grounds.

"So can I explain myself now?" Hermione asked, a little timidly.

"Okay. Go for it. Even though it seems pretty clear from where I'm standing." He said.

"It's not what you think Ron."

"Okay. Go on then."

"I walked in on Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, umm, well... about to you know. So I shouted at them and she stormed off and Malfoy started shouting his mouth off saying I was jealous because he was getting some and just jumped to his own stupid conclusions. I never said anything I swear Ron. All I did say was that I was lucky, because I'm in a loving relationship."

Ron stopped walking. "Really? You promise me that's all that was said?"

"I promise Ron. I would never talk about you in that way."

"Good. Because I was bloody worried I was going to lose you."

"Oh, Ronald."

Ron bent down and kissed her.

"So are we okay now?" Hermione asked, breaking the kiss.

"Of coarse we are. Only Malfoy isn't. I'm gonna bloody kill that Ferret!"

"Oh Ron. Just leave him. Remember what your mum said."

"I know. It's just so difficult."

"I know. I know."

Ron kissed her again, then whispered in her ear. "So. Wanna continue what we were starting to do last night before the Ferret turned up?"

Hermione pulled away. "Are you sure Ron? You're not just doing this because of what Malfoy said?"

"No. I was up for it last night before he turned up wasn't I?"

Hermione smiled, going a little pink. "Yes, yes you were."

"Well. What are we waiting for then? Come on!"

Hermione giggled. "Okay, okay!"

"Hang on. What about Malfoy?"

"Oh, he'll be out. He always hangs around with the Slytherins at this time. Stays as far away from me as possible."

Ron smiled and kissed her. "That's okay then."

"Yes, yes it is."

They walked hand in hand back to her dormitory. Hermone smiled as Ron started kissing her, then whispered a locking spell on her door and sank onto her bed with Ron.

**Well? What do you think? Do you think it's going a little slow? Please review and let me know, and I'll update quicker ;) x**


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Feelings 

**Hey here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed :) x**

Chapter Six

Hermione

"Morning." Hermione smiled at Ron's voice and opened her eyes.

"Morning." She replied.

Ron leaned in and kissed her. "You sleep well?"

"Very."

"So did I. I should sleep over more often."

"Yes you should." Hermione giggled.

Ron kissed her again, and sat up. "I s'pose I better get a shower. Lessons won't be in too long. Though I would much rather lay here with you all day."

"So would I." Hermione sighed.

Ron got up and headed for the shower, picking his robes up on the way.

Hermione led back and stared at the ceiling. She was feeling... weird. Last night was not what she thought it would be. Yeah, it was good, and it was with Ron, who she loved very much, but she couldn't help feeling... was that it? She'd expected fireworks and passion she'd never felt before. But it was just... normal. She sighed. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd just slept with the boy she loved, she wasn't meant to be feeling weird... disappointed. No. Hermione shook her head furiously as she thought that. But then she remembered Pansy's moaning and the look on her face when she'd walked in on her and Malfoy...

"Argh!" Hermione groaned out loud. She was just tired. That's what it had to be.

When Hermione and Ron were both ready to go to breakfast, they went downstairs to the common room, and found Malfoy there. Hermione couldn't help notice the look of surprise on his face that quickly changed into a sneer when he saw she had company.

"Ooh look who it is. The Mudblood and the Weasel."

"Shut it Malfoy." Hermione snapped, before Ron could retort.

"No guesses what you two did last night," He smirked. "But you see Granger I can't help but feel you are a bit of a hypocrite now."

"Me and Ron were upstairs. Not naked in the common room where anyone can see you."

Hermione scowled.

"And how glad I am to hear that. That would've been the death of me, walking in on you two."

"Come on Ron. Lets go." Hermione snapped, grabbing Ron by the arm and pulling him out the common room.

"That bloody git." Ron said angrily.

"Ignore him Ron." Hermione said, sighing. She was so tired of all this.

Draco

So the Mudblood slept with the Weasel then," Draco sneered to himself, watching them leave the common room. "How pathetic, I bet the Weasel wasn't even good. I'd know how to show her a good time..."

"No!" Draco shook his head furiously at that last thought. God he needed a fuck. That's why he was thinking these disgusting, horrific thoughts about the Mudblood. He was sexually frustrated. He vowed to find Pansy today and persuade her to come up to the dormitory with him. Yes, he'd do that. Anything to get the filthy thoughts about Granger out of his head.

Hermione

The week passed by quickly, and soon enough it was time for Hermione's detention with Malfoy.

She arrived a little late and opened the door to find Malfoy sat on McGonagall's chair at her desk.

"Well, well Granger, didn't put you down as one to be late for detention." He smirked.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I was just asking!"  
>"Well don't. The sooner I'm out of here and away from you, the better."<p>

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but the door opened and McGonagall walked in.

"Ah, good, you're both here," She said. "Now, I want my cupboard cleaned out and I want it to be spotless by the time I come back. You understand?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes." He muttered.

"Good. Now no fighting! I'm warning you."

"Okay Professor. We won't I promise." Hermione smiled innocently, while Malfoy scowled at her.

"Okay. Well I'll be back after the Quidditch match."

McGonagall turned and left the room.

Hermione went into her cupboard, and was shocked at how messy it was. She turned to Malfoy. "Well? Aren't you going to help?"

Malfoy scowled and muttered. "I s'pose I'll have to."

Hermione frowned. "I don't want to be here anymore then you do, you know."

"Oh I know. You'd rather be fucking your Weasel wouldn't you."

Hermione felt herself going red. "Shut up Malfoy."

"So tell me. Was he good Granger? Did he have you screaming?" Malfoy smirked.

She felt herself going redder. "I said, shut up!"

"Ooh have I touched a nerve?"

"No, I'd just rather not discuss my private life with someone like you." She snapped.

"Ooh I have, haven't I. Not that I'm surprised. Didn't expect Weasley to be a good fuck."

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Hermione had had enough.

Malfoy laughed. "Now I'd calm down if I were you Granger. Remember what McGonagall said, no fighting."

Hermione scowled and started to clear out the cupboard. "Help me get this done. Then we'll both be out quicker."

"Sounds good to me." Malfoy said.

He lifted some boxes of the top shelf and Hermione couldn't help but notice the muscles in his arms and how his tight, white shirt had risen up to reveal some of his toned stomach, and the top of his boxers. She swallowed, looking down quickly, as she felt herself blushing. Blushing? Why the hell was she blushing? And why the hell was she even looking at him like that? It was Malfoy for god's sake. But the thought that scared her the most, was why the hell did she feel so attracted to him right now?

Draco 

Draco went up to the dormitory early that night, shattered after cleaning the cupboard. He never knew the old bag kept so much stuff. He said the password, and the portrait opened.

"ARGH!" He shouted.

Granger was stood there, in just a towel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Draco shouted at her.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU'D COME BACK!" She shouted back, looking mortified.

"Just put some clothes on. Now. Before I lose the ability to swallow down vomit."

"Fine." Granger scowled, and went up to her room, re appearing about three minutes later in trackies and a tight tank top.

"Better?" She snapped, as she walked down the stairs.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. You look hideously unattractive in anything you wear." Draco sneered.

"Well you don't look much better Malfoy."

"Oh? You think that do you? Not what it looked like to me when you were checking me out in the cupboard earlier."

He smirked as he watched her swallow, going red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered.

"Oh, I think you do. And you better not look at me like that ever again. I catch you and you'll be sorry. I don't appreciate being checked out by Mudbloods."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." She said again.

"Just don't do it again." He snarled at her, then turned around and went upstairs.

He stared at himself in the mirror. Yes, he'd seen Granger checking him out... the thought of it made him furious, but there was a small part of him that liked it. And seeing her in a towel... he swallowed as he remembered seeing her curves through the towel. ARGH! He glared at his reflection in the mirror. Whatever these thoughts were, they had to stop now. Granger is a filthy Mudblood, not even deserving of a place in the Wizarding world. And he is a Malfoy, a supporter of the Dark Lord, and proud to be so. He shuddered as he thought of his father's reaction if he read the thoughts that were going round his mind right now. Pansy had agreed to see him tomorrow. This would all be over then. And he'd start seeing Granger as the filthy, disgusting Mudblood she really is.

**What did you think? Please remember to review and let me know, then I'll update quicker ;) x**


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Feelings 

**Hellooooo :P here's another chapter for you alllll my lovelies :P we're getting to closer to Dramione action now WHOOOO! :D thankyouuu to all my lovely reviewers :D I love you allll :D anyway, here we aree :) x**

Chapter Seven

Draco

Three Months Later...

It was now fast approaching Christmas, and after three months of living with each other, Draco and Hermione had got used to sharing a dorm, and acting like the other wasn't there, unless it was to ask about duties, or to angrily snap at each other, for whatever reason. Until...

"MALFOY!"

Draco, sat on his bed, jumped half a mile. "WHAT?" He shouted back.

"GET HERE NOW!"

Draco scowled and got up from his bed, going downstairs. "What is it Mudblood?"  
>"What is this?"<p>

Granger was holding a black thong at arms length, looking disgusted.

Draco smirked. "Well, it looks like a thong to me, Granger. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Well, the problem is, I don't want to be finding random skank's underwear on my sofas!"

"Your sofas? Are you forgetting that I live here too?" Draco snarled.

Granger sighed and threw the thong at him. "Just get rid of it." She said, and walked out the portrait.

Draco smirked to himself and threw the thong on the table, reminding himself to give it back to Pansy later on. This was the first proper argument he'd had with Granger for months now, and to tell the truth, he was missing it. He loved nothing more then to wind her up. But there were also other thoughts in his mind about her. Forbidden thoughts. Draco had found himself feeling attracted to Granger lately. And now he knew it was nothing to do with sexual frustration. He was terrified by these thoughts, and that was another reason to avoid her. He couldn't think like this, he really couldn't. But that didn't stop him thinking about her everytime he was with Pansy. Imagining it was her moaning, screaming his name. And that didn't stop the jealous thoughts he had whenever Weasley would come down the stairs with her in the morning.

"No. I can't think like this," He thought furiously. "What would Father say? He would be disgusted, he'd disown me."

He walked out of the common room, deciding to go to dinner, and try to get the disgusting thoughts out of his head.

Hermione

"'Mione? You alright? You've barely said a word, and you haven't touched your dinner." Hermione looked up the concerned face of Harry sat opposite her, and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, okay!" Hermione snapped.

Ron looked hurt. "I was only asking. I was worried."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry. Really I'm sorry. I'm just tired, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay 'Mione." Ron took her hand and squeezed it.

Hermione sighed again and said. "Look, I'm gonna go try get some sleep before I have to patrol the corridors tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Harry smiled at her.

"Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Ron said.

"Of coarse."

"Bye. I love you." Ron kissed her and she stood up.

"Bye guys."

Hermione went up to the dormitory and lay back on her bed. She hadn't meant to snap at Ron, she really hadn't. He was just so damn clingy. She hated herself for even thinking this, but she didn't feel the same love for him she used to. She just found herself feeling... bored. Plus, there was someone else...

She shivered as she thought of his piercing grey eyes. She felt disgusted at herself for even thinking his name. But there was something about him drawing her in. Something about him that kept him on her mind all day and night long. She'd tried avoiding him, hell she'd tried. But it was no use. And then there was the thong she'd found tonight. Hermione couldn't deny the jealousy she'd felt when she found it.

"Argh! Why can't everything go back to the way it used to be! Before we went back to school. Before I was made Head Girl and him Head Boy." She thought to herself, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She wiped it away furiously. "No. I've got to ignore these feelings. I'm with Ron, and despite everything I feel for _him, _I love him."

She closed her eyes, attempting to get some sleep before her patrol with Malfoy tonight.

Draco

"Hurry up Malfoy! For god's sake you don't need to do your hair just for patrolling at night!"

Malfoy scowled. "Bloody Mudblood.."

He went downstairs where he found Granger waiting for him by the portrait.

"Finally!" She snapped.

"Oh shut up Granger. If I had my own way, I would not be here right now."

"Don't act like it's my fault! Professor McGonagall said-"

"That we both have to patrol tonight yeah, yeah, I know."

"Lets just go."

They walked in silence down the corridor.

"So hows fucking the Weaselbee going then?" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut it Malfoy." Granger snarled.

"Only asking..."

"Well don't, okay!"

Draco didn't answer, smirking to himself instead.

Three hours later, Draco was moaning. "Seriously Granger, no ones going to be around at this time! Can we not please go back now?"

"No! I'm up later then this most nights, and I've found students out of bed. We're staying out."

"Argh! Why the hell do you have to be such a goody goody know it all? It's so boring!"

"Oh, so you'd like to explain to McGonagall tomorrow why we were in so early?"

"And how would she know?"

"Oh, believe me she'll know, Malfoy. Because I'll bloody tell her!"

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I'll have to! Now shut up, I think I can hear something."

They turned a corner and watched as two students ran up the corridor.

"Hey! Come back here!" Granger yelled at them.

But it was two late, they'd gotten away.

"Oh well done Granger." Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"You know what, I'm done here. I cannot be fucked with this, I'm going to bed." Draco went to turn around, but was stopped by Granger grabbing his arm. "Get the hell off!" He shouted, pulling his arm away, aggressively.

"Mr Malfoy? Miss Granger? Please DO NOT tell me that is you two I can hear fighting!" They both went quiet as they heard a voice coming from around the corner.

Granger's eyes widened. "Shit! That's McGonagall! She can't hear us fighting!"

"Well don't just stand there, come on!" Draco snapped, and quickly pulled her into a nearby broom cupboard.

"What? What are you doing? We'll get caught!" Granger protested.

"Just for once in your life, shut the hell up Granger!" Draco hissed.

They both went quiet, and Draco saw a dark shadow slowly walk past the door. He waited a moment, then said. "It's okay. She's gone now." He turned and looked at Granger, only just noticing how closely she was stood against him. She looked at him too, staring into his eyes. He felt himself staring back, then realised what he was doing. "What the hell are you staring at Granger? Come on, we can go now."

They both crept out of the broom cupboard, and found themselves walking back to the common room and to their rooms, this time not saying a word to each other.

**Oooo! Looks like they're finally going somewhere ;) hope you liked :D review and let me know my loveliess :D I'll update as soon as I feel I've had enough ;) x**


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Feelings 

**Heyyyyy theree :P here's another chapter for you all :) thanks to my lovelyy reviewers I love you all :) x**

Chapter Eight

Hermione

Hermione sighed and rolled over in her bed, opening her eyes. It was a Saturday morning thank god. But then she remembered what had happened last night. The moment that had happened between her and Malfoy. If you could call it a moment... Yes. Something definitely happened last night. Hermione shuddered as she remembered staring into his piercing grey eyes. At first all she could see was loathing, but then she'd seen something else, she didn't know what it was, but it scared her, hell, it scared her. And she remembered how, just for a moment, he'd stared back at her. Silence had never seemed so loud to her at that moment.

But he'd snapped out of it. The loathing was back in his eyes, and she remembered how, for the first time, they'd walked back to the dorm in silence, no bickering or snidey comments at all. Just this strange feeling of tension between them, forever growing stronger. She sat up, putting her head in her hands, resisting the urge to scream out in frustration. Why the hell did she have to feel like this? She was with Ron, the person she thought she'd loved since first year! Why couldn't she just settle down and be happy with him?

She got up, and walked over to the window, looking out at the grounds. A thick blanket of snow covered the area, and the castle looked beautiful. She watched as snow fell slow, but thick, covering the grounds in yet another layer. She remembered when she was little how she'd get so excited when it snowed, pretending she was in a different, magical land, she remembered the imaginary blond prince she'd been married too...

She sighed, a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed home. She missed being a child, being with her parents, just her and them. Everything was so much simpler. She hadn't known about magic, Hogwarts, Harry Potter. She hadn't known Ron Weasley either. Or Draco Malfoy...

She wiped the tear away, and got ready to go to breakfast. She had another date with Ron in Hogsmeade today. And she didn't feel excited like she should do. She felt guilty, scared even. When she got to the main hall, she found Harry, Ginny and Ron sat at their usual seats.

"Hey." Ron's face brightened when he saw her.  
>"Hey 'Mione!" He moved so she could sit next to him, and kissed her on the cheek.<p>

"How was patrolling last night? Malfoy wasn't too bad was he?" Harry asked.

"It was okay. He was okay." She replied, looking down at her bowl of porridge.

"So you didn't have to hex him?" Ron asked.

"No. He was okay." She repeated.

"Good." Harry said.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. And thinking about our date today." She forced a smile and looked at him.

"Aww. Well so am I." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek again.

Hermione noticed Ginny staring at her, with a questioning look on her face. She smiled reassuringly at her, but Ginny didn't look fooled.

"I was meaning to ask you something actually Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh?"

"Well you haven't noticed Malfoy doing anything suspicious have you?"  
>"No! Why would I?" She said, quickly.<p>

Harry looked taken aback. "Whoa. I was only asking."

"Sorry. But no, no I haven't I barely see him anyway. We just keep our distance."

"Okay. You sure you're alright? You've been acting weird a few days now."  
>"I'm fine. Seriously! Stop worrying about me!" She forced a laugh.<p>

"Okay, okay."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all started nattering on about the last Quiddich match of the term next Saturday, and Hermione started thinking about last night again... his eyes, staring into hers. They were beautiful, enchanting. She looked up and met the eyes she'd spent all morning thinking about. He was staring at her too, and they both held the gaze... until he was knocked by Goyle, and he sneered at her, obviously snapping back to reality. She looked away quickly.

"'Mione!"

"Huh?" She jumped, knocking over her pumpkin juice. "Shit!"

Harry and Ron looked surprised. "It's okay Hermione, look." Harry got his wand out and muttered a spell, and suddenly the pumpkin juice was all gone.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed. "I guess I wasn't really with it."

"You're telling me!" Harry smiled.

She smiled back, then thought about what had just happened with Malfoy... he'd definitely been staring back at her then. She shook her head and stood up, saying. "Come on, Ron. Lets go on this date then."

Ron smiled, "I'm up for that. See you guys later."

Harry and Ginny said goodbye, and Hermione and Ron walked out. Hermione delibrately avoided looking at the Slytherin table.

"Thankyou for a lovely day." Hermione smiled at Ron as they stopped outside her dorm. It was the evening, and they'd just come back from Hogsmeade.

"It's no problem. I love spending time with you." Ron kissed her.

"I do too. Well, goodnight then." She said.

"Umm, well I was kinda thinking I could stay the night..." Ron said smiling.

"Ohh.. umm well I was thinking I'd have an early night tonight Ron. I'm really tired, and would like to go to bed now."

"Well that doesn't matter. You could have an early night with me..."

"Not tonight Ronald."

"Aww, come on, 'Mione. You know you want to."

"No! No Ron! How many times do I have to say no before you get it?" She snapped.

"I was only saying! God what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing! I'm sure you'd react the same if you had someone pestering at you to stay the night when you'd already said no!"

"I wasn't being serious!"

"Yes, yes sure you weren't." Hermione snapped.

"You know what, I'm done here." Ron said angrily.

"Good. Just go."

"Oh I will." Ron turned and went back up the corridor.

"Well at least you got the message that time!" Hermione shouted up the corridor at him. She ran her hand through her hair and wiped her face. She hadn't realised she'd been crying until now.

Draco

Draco looked up as the portrait door opened.

"Well, well, look who it is. Isn't the Weaselbee joining us tonight?" He sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood tonight." Granger said.

He got up from the sofa and walked over to her, all up for a fight, then stopped when he saw her face. She had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"Granger? What's wrong?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. She looked shocked.

Then anger replaced the shock, as she said. "Whatever the hell you're playing at Malfoy, just stop. I am not up for this tonight."

He didn't answer, he just stared at her. She stared back. She looked frightened.

Then he opened his mouth. "I wasn't playing at anything, Granger. Simply asking what was wrong. Though I don't know the hell why I bothered." He turned to walk away, put felt something touched his arm. He turned around.

"Malfoy. Wait." She whispered. Tears were now falling fast down her face, and Malfoy didn't snatch his arm away like he usually would. They were close, dangerously close. He stared at her and again, he found himself lost in her eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. He moved another step closer to her. They were now so close he could hear her softly breathing. He could see the tear drops glistening on her eyelashes.

He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming but unable to stop himself. He felt paralysed as her soft lips crashed against his.

**Oooo! Dramione action finally whooo hoooo! :D review and let me know what you think! :) I'll hopefully update soon :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Feelings 

**Heyyyyy :) thanks to everyonee who reviewed once againnn ;) heres the next chapter :) x**

Chapter Nine

Draco

Draco moved his hands down Hermione's back, deepening the kiss, then suddenly, a voice in the back of his head spoke. "What the hell are you doing? It's Granger! The girl you've been calling 'Mudblood' since second year!"

He broke the kiss, and pushed her away from him aggressively. "What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell away from me!" He snarled.

She looked at him, shocked. "But-"

"NO! No buts! Just stay the hell away from me Granger! Don't come near me again, you filthy Mudblood."

The shock on Granger's face was replaced with anger. "How fucking dare-"

"Just don't speak to me! Stay the hell away from me!" He shouted, and ran up the stairs to his room.

Hermione

Hermione stood frozen to the spot in the common room. What the hell had just happened? She'd just kissed Draco Malfoy...

She broke down in tears, thinking about the way he'd reacted. And Ron. Oh god, Ron...

She went up to her room, throwing herself on the bed sobbing. She'd just cheated on Ron. The boy she thought she loved. How was she going to face him? And Malfoy... She thought about the how she'd kissed him. He just looked so concerned, so different to how he usually is. It was a completely different side to him. And even though she was the one that had kissed him, she knew that for a few seconds, just a few seconds, he'd kissed her back, with as much longing as she'd had for him.

But then she thought about his reaction. He'd looked at her with so much loathing, so much disgust.

"Meoww!"

Hermione looked up as Crookshanks jumped onto the bed, purring. "Oh, Crookshanks, what am I gonna do?" She sobbed, burying her face in his fur.

Draco

A few days had passed since the 'incident' with Granger, and Draco was making sure to make her life as miserable as possible. He'd spilt potion all over her, pushed into various plants during herbology and deliberately not turned up to Head and prefect meetings.

He said the password and went into the common room, where he found Granger and Weasley sat cuddled on one of the sofas.

"I thought I smelt something disgusting." He sneered, and they both jumped at his voice.

"Piss off, Malfoy." The Weasel said.

"Oh and the smell talks! You really should do something about that disgusting stink Weasley, it's not healthy."

"Just shut the hell up, Malfoy!" Granger snapped.

"Oh, and the Mudblood speaks too. What a pair you two are. A stinking Weasel and a disgusting Mudblood."

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Weasley stood up, pulling his wand out.

"Ron! No, stop, he's not worth it!" Granger, pulled him back down.

"Really Granger?" Draco said, smirking slightly.

She looked at him, and he could see the pleading in her eyes as she said, "Just leave us alone Malfoy."

"It would be my pleasure." He sneered, and went up to his room.

So she was back with Weasley? He'd assumed they wouldn't get back together after her tears the other night, and the few days they'd spent not talking. "And maybe because of her feelings for me..." He shook his head. No, he had to stop thinking like this. He'd already overstepped the mark, kissing her the other night. He shuddered when he thought of her soft lips moving against his. And now she was back with the Weasel..

He felt angry when he thought of her kissing Weasley like she'd kissed him the other night, of the thought of him maybe going to bed with her tonight...

He shook his head again. No. He was Draco Malfoy, and he does not get jealous of anyone, especially not Ron Weasley. He felt terrible for the way he'd reacted. She'd looked so shocked, confused, hurt. But he had to. He couldn't go there. She was the enemy, he couldn't do it. He had so badly wanted to take her in his arms and say how sorry he was. But he couldn't. And that's why he'd been so horrible to her the next few days. He had to get her to stay away. She had to know. He didn't want to feel any more for her then he already did.

Hermione

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to Ron snoring next to her, desperately trying to get some sleep. But she couldn't. Her thoughts were elsewhere. On the blond haired Slytherin lying in his room just on the other side of the dormitory. She'd seen the look of hurt and confusion on his face when he'd seen her and Ron together. How he'd quickly hidden it by sneering at them.

But things were not okay between her and Ron like he must think. She could slowly feel herself falling out of love with him, and it was really hurting her, knowing that one day she was going to have to break his heart. This was causing her to hit out at him, and him to look confused and upset, not having any idea what was in her mind at all.

And the way, _he'd _been acting towards her was not helping either. She knew it was just to scare her, to keep her away. But it was having the opposite effect on her. She knew exactly why he was doing it. And she just wanted to hold him, and tell him it was okay. But she knew it was wrong. That it could never happen.

She sighed, wishing she could go back to the start of the year, and give the Head Girl badge to someone else. She hated all this so much. She hated being so snappy with Ron, and most of all hated her growing feelings towards Draco Malfoy.

**Sorry this is so short! I've had a lot on today, so have not been able to update so quickly, or write so much. Please review and tell me what you think :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Feelings 

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews :) here's the next chapter :) x**

Chapter Ten

Hermione

The Christmas holidays had gone by in a flash, and before Hermione knew it, she was back at Hogwarts again. She was glad to be back, although the holidays had given her time to think. She had to stop what the hell was going on with her and Malfoy, but she also had to end things between her and Ron. She had spent her Christmas at the Burrow with him, Harry and Ginny, and things were not any better. She just didn't feel the same love for him as she used to. And she knew that although it would hurt him, it wasn't fair to carry on like it was. And as for Malfoy...

Hermione had spent the entire holiday thinking about him. She didn't want to, she really didn't want to. But she couldn't help it. She knew it was wrong, really wrong. And that's why it had to stop. She'd stay away from him, it would be difficult, sharing a dorm with him and everything, but it would have to be done.

However, as she stepped into her dorm for the first time since Christmas, she found him sat at the table in the kitchen area. He looked up at her, and there was a pause as they both stared at each other. And then he said. "Oh hello there Granger. Where's the Weaselhead then?"

"Well he hasn't changed..." She thought as she snapped back. "Do you really have to start on me the minute I step in the dorm? I'm tired and not in the mood for this Malfoy. So if you don't mind, I'm going up to my room."

She turned around, but froze when he said. "Wait, Granger."

She turned to face him, and whispered. "Yes?"  
>"How was your Christmas?"<p>

She looked up at him, shocked. Was he being serious? Was Draco Malfoy actually being nice?

"It was okay thanks. You?"

"Yeah, not bad thank you."

There was another silence, then Hermione said. "Anyway, I'm ummm gonna go unpack."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Hermione went upstairs, replaying the conversation they'd just had in her head. She sighed. So much for forgetting about him...

Draco

What was that? Did he really just attempt to have a conversation with Granger? Draco sat on the couch, staring into the fire. He'd spent the whole Christmas holidays trying to forget about her. He couldn't feel this way about her, he really couldn't. He thought he'd been going somewhere, but from the minute she'd walked into the dorm, he knew he wasn't.

Hermione

"You alright 'Mione?" Hermione looked up at Ginny, who was looking concerned.

She smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. Ron? Can we go for a walk please?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

They walked out of the hall together, Hermione dreading the conversation they were about to have. She knew it was time, she couldn't go on like this.

Hermione led Ron to a tree by the lake and sat down. He sat down next to her.

"What's up Hermione?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, and said. "Ron? You know you mean everything to me right? You, Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What's going on 'Mione?"

She took another deep breath, and said. "I don't think we should be together anymore, Ron."

She watched his face fall. "What? Why? I don't understand!"

"Ron, it's okay." She took his hand.

"No! No, it's not! How's it okay? You're breaking up with me!"

"Ron, please." Hermione felt the tears spill down her face.

"Why, Hermione? Why? I thought we were good together!"

"We were, Ron, we were. But something happened, we-"

"Did you ever love me?"

"What? Of coarse I did! How could you ask me that?"

"Just not now?"

"Ron. I love you. Okay, I really do. But as a friend. We were not working out."

"But we can work through it! Every couple have their rocky patches!"

"No. Not us Ron."

"Please Hermione. Don't do this. I love you." He was crying now.

"I have to Ron. I have to."

"No! No, you don't!"

"I do, I do." She stood up, tears were now pouring fast down her face.

"Where are you going?"

"I've, I've just gotta go. I'm sorry Ron." She said, and ran. She ran up to the dorm, closing the portrait behind her, and broke down on the floor, sobbing her heart out. She felt a hand on her arm, and she let them pull her up, and as she found herself staring into a pair of cool, grey eyes, she felt herself fling her arms around him, sobbing into the chest of Draco Malfoy.

Draco

He held her against him tightly, wrapping his arms round her, whispering, "Shh, shh." Over and over.

When the sobs finally stopped, he looked into her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked gently.

"M,me and Ron. I broke up with him. I f,feel so awful." She whispered, another tear running down her cheek. He put a finger to her face, gently wiping the tear away.

"W,why are you being so nice?" She asked.

Draco found himself unable to answer. Then said. "I don't, I don't know."

She didn't answer, just stared at him. He moved his head closer, and once again, she met his lips with hers. Her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to enter, but once again, the voice in his head said, "What are you doing? She's a Mudblood!"

He quickly broke away.

"M,Malfoy?" She whispered.

He looked up, allowing himself to look into her eyes. "We can't." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Granger, we can't!" He said, fiercely.

"I know. But please, Malfoy, can we talk about-"

"No!" He said, pulling himself away. "This can't happen, Granger, it can't, it never can."  
>She looked frightened. "Please, Malfoy. Can we just-"<p>

"NO! We can't anything! We can't, we can't!" He took one last look at her, and ran up the stairs to his room, shaking. This couldn't keep happening. It really, really couldn't.

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I been busy. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll be updating soon hopefully. :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden Feelings 

**Helllooo :) thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your reviews :) they really encourage me to update faster! :) heres the next chapter :D x**

Chapter Eleven

Hermione

The next morning, Hermione got up early to go down to the hall, hoping to catch Malfoy on his way out. Sure enough, when she was walking down the stairs, she saw him walking towards the portrait, on his way out.

"Malfoy! Wait!" She said.

He looked round, and she glimpsed fear in his eyes as he looked at her. "What is it Granger?" He sneered.

Hermione was taken aback by the way he spoke to her. "Ummm, well, I was hoping we could talk... about last night." She stammered.

"What about last night? There's nothing to say. Nothing happened."

Hermione let out a frustrated cry. "Yes, yes there is! We kissed, Malfoy! Again!"

"Now you listen here." He walked over to her, grabbing her arm. "Nothing happened. Nothing ever will, nothing ever can. Now you forget about last night, and the other time. You will never bring this up again. Get it?" He snarled.

Hermione pulled her arm away, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "O,okay." She said shakily.

He gave her one last look, and walked out of the portrait.

Hermione sank down onto one of the sofas. What the hell was he playing at? She knew that it was against everything he was brought up to believe in, and she was nothing but a Mudblood to his family, an enemy. But she needed to talk about it with him. She knew it could never happen again, no matter how strong her feelings were, she just needed to talk to him.

She got up, taking her bag and walking to the main hall. She groaned, realising how awkward it was going to be today with Ron. She hadn't told Harry or Ginny either, which meant that he would, which meant they would get his side of the story. She sighed, hoping they wouldn't hate her. She knew it was the right thing to do though.

When she got to the main hall however, she found Harry and Ginny were there, but no Ron. They had their heads close, and were talking quietly. Hermione suddenly felt very awkward, and cleared her throat.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said and Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled back, and sat down, feeling very relieved.

"So. We heard about you and Ron. How are you doing?" Harry asked gently.

"I'm okay. It was difficult, and I hated hurting him, but it was the right thing to do. We weren't going well, and I juts don't feel the same about him as I used to."

"We understand. You didn't seem happy." Ginny said.

"Thanks guys. I was really worried you'd hate me."

"Aww, 'Mione, we'd never hate you!" Ginny squeezed her arm.

She smiled. "So where is he?"

"In the dormitory. Hiding away. I think he felt today would be awkward, and he says he's hurting. He's not going to lessons today."

"What? It's our last year! He can't not go to lessons! What about exams? Oh my God, I've messed up his year for him!"

"Hermione! Calm down! He'll be fine. It'll probably only be today he misses. Don't blame yourself." Harry said.

"Okay. God, I feel terrible."

"Don't Hermione. It's fine. You did the right thing." Ginny said.

"He just looked so hurt when I told him."

"He would though. But he'll get over it. It'll take time, but he will."

"Okay."

"Oh, that's what I was gonna ask. Are you free tonight? I was wondering if I could come up to your dorm. I wanna talk to you."

"Yeah, that's fine. What about?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"And where's my invite?" Harry said, smiling.

"You don't have one." Ginny poked her tongue out.

"Ohh, I get it. It's gonna be one of those girly talks, right?"

"Yes. So totally is. But don't worry Harry, I'll make it up to you later..."

Ginny leaned in and kissed him. Hermione felt awkward again, and got up, saying. "Right, well I'm off to potions!"

Not sure whether they heard her or not, Hermione set off down the hall. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced over at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, met the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked away quickly, muttering something to Goyle, who laughed. She sighed, and walked out of the hall to the dungeons.

"Now, Miss Granger, I'm going to pair you up with Mr Malfoy here, no repeats of last time though, please!" Hermione was horrified as Slughorn put a cauldron on the desk in front of her, and gestured for at Malfoy to join her.

"Sir, do I have to go with Granger?" Malfoy groaned.

"Yes. Yes you do."

"But Sir-"

"No buts. Now, Mr Potter, lets have you and Mr Longbottom together." Slughorn walked away, and Hermione jumped as Malfoy slammed his bag onto the table.

"Now really Malfoy, do you have to be so childish?" She snapped.

"Really Granger, do you have to be such a Mudblood?" He snarled back.

Hermione winced. She felt so stupid, such an idiot for thinking he was maybe different. Had maybe changed his attitude towards her. But she also felt hurt, and had to swallow hard to stop the tears from falling.

"For God's sake, Malfoy, why don't you just listen to me?" Hermione screamed in exasperation, as the potion hissed and smelt strongly like burning, instead of being cool and calm.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, no one wants to listen to you Granger?" He sneered, stirring the potion faster.

"No! It says stir slow! Not fast! ARGH give it here!" Hermione tried to snatch it from him, but he held on.

"NO!" He shouted back.

"Malfoy, just give it to me!" She tried to grab it from his hands.

"Get the hell off of me you filthy Mudblood!" He let go, and the potion spilt all over Hermione.

"OWWWW!" She screamed, as she felt the potion soaking through her robes, and burning her skin.

Malfoy didn't do anything, just stared, as she felt tears spilling down her face from the pain.

"What is going on here?" Slughorn came waddling over, followed by Harry and Neville.

"Malfoy burnt Hermione! I saw him!" Harry said, angrily.

"Oh yeah, Potter? Prove it." Malfoy smirked.

"Enough! Is this true Mr Malfoy?" Slughorn asked.

"No." He said.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at Malfoy through her tears. "No. No, we were arguing, and I spilt it on myself."

Malfoy looked shocked, and Harry looked incredulous. "But 'Mione-"

"Silence! Now Mr Malfoy, you can take Miss Granger to the hospital wing."

"Okay." Malfoy replied.

They walked in silence to the hospital wing.

"Thank you." Hermione said to him when they were outside the door.

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Hermione looked at him, surprised. "It's okay."

"But you're hurt."

"I'll be okay."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes. See you later.."

Hermione watched him walk down the stairs, in a daze. Did that actually just happen? There it was again. The sensitive, gentle side of him she'd seen before. She shook her head, turning towards the door, trying to get him out of her head.

Draco

"Drakie? You're very quiet."

Draco looked up at Pansy. "I'm fine."

"Hmm. Now I know what would cheer you up..."

"Ohh, not tonight Pansy."

"Are you joking? When has Draco Malfoy never been in the mood?"

"Not tonight."

"Oh, pleeease Draco? I want you soooo bad.."

He looked up at her, considering it. He didn't want her, he really didn't. But if it could help him get the filthy thoughts about Granger out of his head...

"Okay. Fine." He smirked as her face lit up, and stood up. "Come on."

Hermione

"I still don't get it 'Mione. Why the hell did you not tell Slughorn it was Malfoy that burnt you?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I already told you, it was not just his fault it was mine too."

"But you didn't have to tell Slughorn that!"  
>"Harry, please it's fine. Plus I don't want McGonagall finding out we've been fighting. She said she'd take our badges away."<p>

Harry sighed. "Fine. Have you noticed him doing anything unusual lately?"

"No. No, I haven't, now come on Ginny. Lets have this chat." Hermione stood up, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny kissed Harry, and followed Hermione out of the hall. As she was walking out, Hermione couldn't help but notice Pansy Parkinson clinging onto a very uninterested looking Malfoy.

They went up to Hermione's room, sitting on her bed.

"Now. What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well. I should really be kicking your ass for dumping my brother. But as I said earlier, I understand why you did it. Me and Harry had both noticed you hadn't looked happy for months."

"Yeah... I feel awful I really do."

"Well don't. He'll be fine. But this isn't about Ron."

"What is it then?"

"It's about you, 'Mione. What's going on? You've been really quiet for weeks now. Like somethings been on your mind."

"Oh. Well nothings wrong, I'm fine. Just getting worried about exams."

"Riight. Somehow, I don't believe you."

"It's true. Seriously."

"There's someone else isn't there."

"What?" Hermione suddenly felt scared.

"You heard me. You like someone don't you."

"Oh Ginny, don't be stupid. Of coarse I don't. I've just broken up with Ron!"  
>"You liked him while you were with Ron, didn't you."<p>

"What? Now you're being stupid. Of coarse I didn't!"

"Hermione. I've known you for a while now. And I know when somethings up. And so does Harry. I know there's someone else. And I know you're probably not ready to tell me who he is. But when you are, I promise, I will be there."

"Ginny, thank you."

"So there is?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes there is. But I don't know what's going on. At all. And nothing will ever happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know."

"Do I know him?"

Hermione took a deep breath again. "No. No, you don't." She looked down at her hands. She hated herself for lying, she really did. But no one could know. Not even Ginny would understand.

They spent time talking, then Hermione walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room. She hugged her goodbye, then said. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Of coarse. What is it?"

"Make sure Ron's okay."

"Of coarse."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Night, 'Mione."

Hermione walked back to her dorm. "Flobberworms." She said to the portrait, and walked in. She stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. One of the lamps had had been knocked over, and there was a bra lying on the floor in front of her. There were robes on the floor next to it, and she heard giggling. She jumped as Malfoy's door opened, and Malfoy came down the stairs. He stopped when he saw her. They stared at each other for a moment, Hermione once again willing the tears not to spill.

"What is this?" She whispered.

"I, ummm..." He looked lost for words.

"Drakie? Hurry up, I want my clothes!" Hermione looked up the stairs where the voice was coming from.

Malfoy picked up the clothes, not saying a word.

"Get that slut out." Hermione snarled.

"Why should I?" Malfoy had seemed to regain himself, and smirked.

"JUST DO IT!" Hermione shouted.

He went back upstairs, and moments later, he reappeared, with Pansy.

"What is she doing here?" Pansy sneered.

"I live here. I knew you weren't bright, but I thought you would've guessed that by now." Hermione snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." Malfoy snarled.

"I'm so out of here. Are you coming Drakie?" Pansy said.

"No. I'm tired." He replied.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione looked away as she kissed him and walked out of the dorm.

"What the hell was that?" Malfoy looked furious as he turned to Hermione.

"I told you I don't like you bringing her up here!" Hermione shouted back.

"Why? You brought the Weasel up here all the time and I never complained!"

"Don't you dare bring Ron into this."

"Why? Does is still hurt Granger? I thought you'd be glad to be rid of him. He never really fitted into your... standards." He raised an eyebrow.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT HIM!" Hermione screamed.

"Oooh, I've touched a nerve, haven't I. Well don't worry Granger, I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"Why the hell do you have to be like this to me? One minute I'm thinking maybe your different to what I thought, maybe deep down, your a sweet, loving person. Then your sneering at me and being an absolute bastard!" Hermione couldn't help it, the words came out before she'd thought about it.

"You wanna know why, Granger? You really wanna know why? Well I can't be this 'sweet, loving person!' I can't let myself be nice to you and possibly fall for you even more then I already have!"  
>Hermione put a hand over her mouth, shocked. So he'd been feeling the same as she had too...<p>

A tear rolled down her cheek. "M,Malfoy."

"No. it's too late now." He said, and again, Hermione noticed the fear in his eyes as she got closer.

"Malfoy. It's not. It's gonna be okay."

"No! Stop saying that! It won't be okay! It never will be okay! I can't do this!"

"You can, you can." She took his hand.

"I can't. It's so wrong. What would everyone say? I'd be disowned."

"You have me. You always have me, Draco." His eyes widened as she said his name.

"No, but I can't have you! Don't you understand? It's wrong, not allowed!"

"Yes, it's wrong when your family and Slytherin are involved. But think about me. Just you and me. No one else. Does it feel so wrong then?"

He closed his eyes. "No..." He whispered.

"See." She whispered back, and brought her lips to his. He kissed her back with as much longing as she had for him.

He broke away. "No... we can't."

"We can, Draco, we can. Let us get away with this tonight."

"I want you so much... more then anyone in the world." He whispered.

"I want you too..."

He kissed her again, and she broke away, burying her face in his chest, feeling the tears run down her cheeks.

She felt his hand under her chin, pulling her head up so she was facing him.

"I can't believe this is happening..." He murmured.

"Neither can I." She whispered in reply.

"I've wanted this for so long..."

"I have too."

He kissed her again, this time with more passion then before. It felt so different to when she was kissing Ron. So much better, so much more right.

He took her hand, glancing at his room. She knew what he was asking.

"Yes.." Was all she could say, as he led her up to his room, going against everything his family had ever told him.

**Oh my! That was a long chapter! :O and more Dramione action! :D pleeeease review and let me know what you think! :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden Feelings 

**Heyyyy :P thanks to those who have reviewed here's the next chapter :) x**

Chapter Twelve

Hermione

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was at first very surprised to see she was wrapped up in a silver and green duvet instead of her normal red and gold. Then she remembered...

She rolled over, and found the space next to her empty, instead seeing Draco Malfoy sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands.

"Umm, Malfoy?" She whispered timidly, worried about how he was going to react.

He turned around, and instead of snapping or snarling, he gave her a small smile. "Morning."

"Morning." She smiled back, relieved.

"Did you sleep well?"

"The best I have in ages. You?"

"Yes. I did."

There was a pause, in which Hermione became very aware that she was naked underneath the duvet. She looked at Malfoy, who was staring at her, looking scared.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What have we done?" He whispered.

"I know.." She replied, the realisation of what had happened finally sinking in.

"We, I-" He looked lost for words.

Hermione reached out and took his hand. He flinched, but didn't snatch it away. "It'll be okay." She whispered.

"No. It won't. It may have been okay last night, but what about now? This can't happen, we can't be together."

Hermione took her hand away, hurt. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Is that what this was all about to you? Just last night, and nothing else? Did you just wanna ditch me like you do with all your other sluts?" She said angrily, as the tears started to fall.

"What? No, of coarse not! How could you think that?" He moved back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"That's how it seems." She whispered.

"It's not. I promise you that. It just can't happen. I'd be disowned, and what about you and your friends? I'm sure they wouldn't approve. Apart from anything else, I don't want you in danger. And I can't promise you'd be safe if anyone found out."

"Draco. I don't care what anyone else says, thinks or does. I just want you."

"I want you too. But we can't-"

"ARGH! Stop saying that! We can, we can find a way to make this work!"

"How? There's no way in hell that would ever happen. You do know my father right."

"Yes, I know, I know. But what if no one knew?"

"What?"

"We just don't tell anyone. Act like normal, act like we despise each other."

"Would you really be willing to do that?"

"Yes. I'd be willing to do anything if it meant being with you."

"But what if someone saw us?"

"We'll just have to be careful."

"I'm not sure. God, I'm so scared."

"I know, I know." Hermione rested her head on his chest. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers. She wished they could just lay like this forever.

"This is gonna be hard." He sighed.

"I know it is. I know."

"God, why do you do this to me? How do you make me feel this way? I've never felt like this before."  
>"Neither have I."<p>

"Not even with the Weasel?"

Hermione sighed at his use of that name. "No. I never felt like this with _Ron._"

"Soo. I was better then?" Hermione sat up and looked up at Malfoy, who was smirking.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Oh, I knew I would be." His smirk was even wider, and Hermione swatted at his arm playfully.

He sighed. "I suppose we better be getting ready for breakfast."

"Oh, God, yes! I forgot!" Hermione got up and found her clothes, pulling them on.

When they were both dressed, Malfoy took Hermione's hand and she turned round to face him.

"Is this really gonna work?" He said, and Hermione noticed the fear in his eyes had reappeared.

She smiled reassuringly. "Yes. It will. We will make it work."

"God, it scares me how I feel about you."

"Don't be scared. It's gonna be okay. We'll get through this somehow."

"Okay. Well, we better not leave together, so I guess I'll see you in potions then?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, you will. But please don't go causing a fight and spilling potion all over me again."

"Oh. Well I might do that actually. Would give me a chance to be alone with you." He smirked.

"Go on, get to breakfast." She poked him in the arm.

"Okay. But can I do something first?"

"What's that then?"

"I'll show you."

He leaned down, and kissed her. Hermione felt her knees going weak, and as she gave a small moan and deepened the kiss, Draco pulled away. Hermione frowned and looked up at him. He was smirking again.

"Why did you do that?" She moaned.

"Just teasing." He grinned.

"Well that's not fair."

"Aww, well I'm sorry. Want me to make it up to you tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "Of coarse.."

He kissed her again, and said. "Well, I best be off. See you later."

"Bye.." Hermione said, completely in a daze as she watched him walk out of the portrait.

She went and fell down on a sofa. Was this really happening? Did she really spend the night with Draco Malfoy?

She shuddered, remembering the way he touched her, whispered her name, kissed her... It was so different to when she was with Ron. With Ron, it was clumsy, awkward even. There was no spark, no fireworks. He didn't make her react the way she did when she was with Draco.

She shuddered again, this time thinking about Ron's reaction if he'd seen her last night. Harry's reaction. Ginny's reaction. She felt terrible, she really did. She hated being in this situation, hated lying to her friends. But she also hated the thought of not being with Draco. He was her life now. She felt herself falling for him fast. And she knew he felt the same way. She honestly did not know how this was going to work out. No one could know. And if anyone did, Hermione knew both her and Draco would be in danger. She knew they had to be careful. She remembered Mrs Weasley's talk at the start of the term, and laughed to herself. She could not have disobeyed the order even more then she'd already done.

She sighed and stood up, knowing she should go to the hall and face her best friends. The ones she was betraying, lying to.

She went to the hall, and found that Ron was back. Suddenly feeling very nervous, she got into a seat next to Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione!" Harry said.

"Hey Harry, Ginny. Ron..." Hermione trailed off, looking nervously at him.

He looked at her. "Why are you even bothering to talk to me? Are you just trying to hurt me even more then you already have?" He said angrily.

"What? Of coarse not!" Hermione was taken aback.

"Well don't talk to me then."  
>"What? But Ron, I want us to be friends! Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't love you as a friend."<p>

"DON'T." Ron stood up, looking furious now, his face a dark red colour.

"W,what?"

"Don't say that word. Ever. You don't love me. You never did. Don't you dare even try to pretend."

"ARE YOU STUPID? Of coarse I loved you, I still do! Feelings change, Ronald, if you would just hurry and grow up, maybe you'd understand that!" Hermione snapped.

"That's just bullshit. No, I do not wanna be friend anymore. Never again. Just stay the hell outta my life." He snarled, and walked out of the hall.

"'Mione-" Harry started to say as Ginny took her hand.

"N,no! Just leave me. I wanna be alone." Hermione sobbed, tears pouring fast down her face now. She stood up and ran out of the hall, down to the dungeons.

How could he be like this? "I must've hurt him so bad..." Hermione thought, desperately trying to stop the tears falling.

"Hermione?"

She jumped as she felt someone touch her arm, whispering her name. She looked at Draco, opening her mouth, but as she was about to respond, Slughorn appeared.

"Ahh both the two heads early! Isn't that good!" He beamed.

Hermione swallowed and forced a smile, tearing her gaze away from Draco's. "Yes. Yes it is."

The lesson went slow, this time they were reading from their textbooks, which Hermione normally loved to do. But she just couldn't find the enthusiasm to read. She felt terrible. Ron hadn't turned up to the lesson, and she kept seeing the hurt and angry expression on his face as he shouted at her. She looked at Draco sat next to her, taking notes. He'd been instructed to sit next to her by Slughorn, probably on McGonagall's orders. He must've noticed her staring, as he looked at her, giving her a small, secretive smile. She looked away, back down at her book. She felt scared, Ron's behaviour had obviously brought her to light at what was happening. What was going to happen if everyone found out?

Hermione felt something nudge her arm slightly, waking her up from her daydream. She looked Draco, who was staring at her. He motioned to the desk and she saw a folded up piece of parchment. She opened it.

_I saw what happened at breakfast. Are you okay? I'm worried. Draco x_

She looked at Draco, feeling tears well up, but angrily blinking them away. She nodded, mouthing, "I'll talk to you later."

He nodded his head, quickly but gently squeezing her hand. She gave him a small smile, and turned back to her book. Even though what was happening between her and Draco was wrong, she felt weak when she saw him, every little look or touch just gave her butterflies. And Hermione loved this feeling.

**Awwww Dramione :') HOW I WISH THEY WERE TOGETHER REALLY! : anyway, hope you enjoyed and pleaseeee remember to review! :) oh and also im sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this chapter I'm really tired and a little ill at the moment. Also, I wanna know if you think I'm making this go to fast? And if you want a sad or happy ending? Not that the end is near or anything, I'd just like to know. Review or pm me and let me know! Thankyouuu I love you all :) xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Forbidden Feelings 

**Heyy there :) so I just wanna say I'm sooooooo sorry about not writing for a while. I'm still having a hard time getting over what's happened, but I think I feel ready to write again :) here's the next chapter anyway, enjoy! :) x**

Hermione

"Seriously Hermione, it'll be okay. He just needs some space, he'll get over it."

"But he was so hurt Harry! And so angry, I've never seen him like that before. It scared me." Hermione replied.

"Just give him some space. Maybe in a week, or a few days, he'll feel like talking again. Now come on, try and eat something."  
>Hermione sighed, picking up her knife and fork. It had been such a long day. All she wanted to do was to go back to her dorm and see Draco. Draco...<p>

She looked over at the Slytherin table, and met his gaze. He gave her a small smile, and Hermione smiled back, feeling herself go red.

"Hermione?"

She tore her gaze away from Draco, now looking at Harry, who was staring at her, looking concerned.

"Ummm, what?" She said.

"I was just saying to Ginny about going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You're welcome to join us if you want?"

"Oh, umm, thanks Harry, but I was thinking I may stay at school tomorrow. Work in the library or something. Remember we still have Flitwick's essay to write."

Harry grinned. "Now there's the Hermione we all know and love."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well it's best to do it now before leaving it too late!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll bring you back something from Honeydukes, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks guys. Well, I think I may go up to the dorm. I'm so tired, its been a long day."

"Yeah, it has. Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye guys."

"See you 'Mione." Ginny smiled.

Hermione walked out of the hall, quickly darting a look at Draco, who nodded his head slightly. She smiled to herself. When she got into the dorm, she sank down on one of the sofas, waiting for Draco to arrive. Sure enough, not long later, the portrait opened and in he came.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He said, smiling back, and walking over to the sofa. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Hermione smiled again, loving the feeling of him holding her so securely. She felt so safe.

"God, I've wanted to do this all day.." He said softly.

"I know. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. It's so hard not being able to talk to you, let alone kiss you in front of everyone."  
>"It really is."<p>

"So. Do you have any plans tomorrow?"  
>"No. I just wish I could do something with you though.."<p>

"Yeah, I know."  
>"Its just so annoying how we can't go anywhere together, you know? Harry and Ginny are off to Hogsmeade, and I was invited, but I just wanna be with you."<p>

"I know, I know. But we can't. It's not safe."

Hermione sighed. But then she suddenly thought of something. Something so easy, so simple...

"What if we weren't seen though?"

"What? I'm pretty sure people would notice us, Hermione."

"I have an idea."

Hermione jumped up from the sofa, and walked towards the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Draco looked confused.

"I won't be long." She winked at him, and walked out.

Hermione practically ran up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Gillyweed." She said to the Fat Lady, and the portrait opened. Praying she wouldn't come across Ron, she ran in to the common room, finding Harry and Ginny cuddled up on a sofa.

"'Mione?" Ginny said, looking surprised.

"Hey guys, sorry to barge in like this, but Harry, I was wondering if you still had the notes from Flitwick's lesson? I think I've left mine somewhere."

Harry grinned. "This is just typical Hermione. Barging in to the common room for lesson notes."

Hermione smiled. "Shut up. Well? Do you?"

"Yeah, they're in my room, come on up."

Harry kissed Ginny on the head, and lead Hermione up to the boys dorm. She sat on his bed, eyes scanning for what she was looking for. Sure enough, she found it folded up on one of the shelves of his bedside table.

"Hang on a minute, I think they may be in my bag." Harry said, turning his back on her, and reaching into his bag. Now was her chance. She quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak, and stuffed it into her bag.

"Ah! Here they are!" Harry turned around and handed them to her.

"Thanks so much Harry. You're a life saver." She smiled, standing up.

"No problem. And 'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're finally starting to look a bit more yourself. I've missed you."

"Aww. Thank you Harry." Hermione smiled, trying to swallow down the large amount of guilt that was building up inside her.

Hermione ran back to her dorm and entered. Draco was still sat on the sofa, and turned around when he saw her come in.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He asked.

"I, have just got us the day together tomorrow." She beamed.

"What? How?"

She pulled the cloak out of her bag.

"Umm, very nice cloak Hermione, but exactly how is that gonna help-"

"Ssh! It's not just any cloak Draco! It's an invisibility one! It's Harry's"

"You what? How the hell did you manage that?"

"Just put my sneaking abilities to the test. Well? What do you think?"

"I think you're bloody amazing."

Draco stood up and took her hands, kissing her. Hermione felt herself going weak, and pulled away. "So we can have the day together tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Draco whispered, kissing her again.

Draco

When Draco woke and found Hermione Granger lying in his arms, it still took him by surprise. He felt like he was living a dream, and was waiting to be woken up from it any time now. He had never been so happy. But he also felt a sense of fear. The fear of anyone ever finding out about him and her. Especially his father. He shuddered, which caused her to stir in his arms.

"Morning." He said, softly.

"Morning." She whispered back.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, both of them still taking in the weeks events.

"So. How are we going to get away with this today then?" He said.

"Easy. We'll go down to breakfast as normal, then meet up here and get the cloak, then we can get out of here."

"Ooh, get this. Hermione Granger isn't such a goody two shoes after all." He smirked.

"Shut it you." She smiled, swatting at him playfully.

"Are you okay with this though? Seriously?"

"Yes. I am. I just feel awful having to lie to Harry and Ginny. They care about me so much, they really look out for me."

"I know, I know." He kissed her on the head.

They got up and went down to breakfast. To Draco's dismay, he found Pansy Parkinson sat where he usually sits with Goyle and Blaise.

"Drakie!" She squealed, when he sat down.

"Hey Pansy." He muttered.

"Hey, Drakie, wanna hang out today? We could go up to your room..."

"No. Not today Pansy."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"  
>"I'm, umm, visiting my mother."<p>

"But surely that can wait?"  
>Draco stood up. He'd already had enough. "No Pansy!"<p>

He stormed off down the hall, and as he turned round the corner, banged straight into Potter.

"Watch it Potter!" He snarled.

"I believe you walked into me, actually Malfoy." Potter snarled back.

"Just go play with your Weasels and Mudbloods." He sneered, but stopped when he saw Hermione's face.

"Just shove off Ferret." The Weaslette said, and they shoved passed him. He gave Hermione a apologetic look as she walked past, and she gave him a small smile.

Draco went up to the dorm and sat down on a sofa, waiting for Hermione. He felt awful for calling her that, but felt he had no choice. He couldn't just stop calling her names or people would wonder what was going on. He sighed and laid back on the sofa.

Draco jumped when the portrait door opened, and Hermione walked in. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey. It's Harry's Mudblood." She said smiling weakly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry I called you that. I didn't mean it at all, I swear-"

"It's okay Draco. I know you didn't mean it. It just still hurts though."

"I'm sorry." He got up, and pulled her into his arms.

"Come on. Lets get out of here. I do have a question though."

"Yes?"

"How are meant to go to places together? With one of us under the cloak?"  
>"Don't worry. I know somewhere we can go."<p>

"Okay. Well I think I should go under the cloak, as Harry and Ginny think I'm staying in school."

"Alright. Come on, lets go."

Hermione

"So where exactly are we going?" Hermione whispered to Draco as he led her out of Hogsmeade.

"You'll see." He smiled.

He led her up a narrow path surrounded by trees. They stopped at a gate on the left side of the path. "Look in there." He whispered.

Hermione took the cloak off and looked past the gate. There was the most beautiful meadow she'd ever seen. It was completely deserted and quiet, and surrounded by trees. She was speechless.

"Well? What do you think?" Draco asked, softly.

"It's beautiful. I love it." She whispered.

"Good." He took her hand, and kissed it. He opened the gate and led her into the meadow, stopping in a far corner and sitting down, pulling her down with him.

"How did you come across this?" Hermione asked.

"I come here a lot when I want to be alone. When I want to escape everything. Gather my thoughts."

"Yeah, I understand. It's so out of it here."

"I think it's amazing."

"Wow, Draco Malfoy appreciating nature. Never thought I'd see the day." Hermione teased.

"Shut it you." He grinned back.

She leant into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"I've always dreamt of bringing you here." He whispered.

Hermione didn't answer, the way she was feeling about him right now was scaring her. She never thought anyone could feel this way.

"I'm so happy." She said.

"So am I." He put his hand under her chin and moved her so she was facing him, and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered.

Hermione stared at him. It was the first time he'd ever said that to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

He didn't answer, just held her close.

Then she said. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"That we will find a way through this. And we will come out together."

"Look at me."

Hermione turned so she was facing him. He took both of her hands. "I promise you we will end up together. I don't know how, but we will. It scares me what everyone will do. But it scares me even more how I feel for you. And the thought of losing you terrifies me. But I promise you one day, we will be together, no matter what happens."

"Okay. That's all I needed to know." Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I,I'm just so happy. I didn't think I could ever feel this way."

"So am I. So am I."

They spent the rest of the afternoon there, just talking and holding eachother. It was late when they both returned to Hogwarts, but neither of them cared. They went straight up to the dormitory and to bed.

The next morning however, Hermione woke to find the bed empty. "That's strange..." She thought to herself. She got up and pulled one of Draco's shirts on, walking down the stairs to the common room. She found Draco stood in the kitchen area, with his back to her, he was staring at something on the table.

"Draco? What is it?" Hermione whispered.

He jumped when he saw her, but didn't answer, instead gesturing at her to look at the newspaper on the table. She walked over and stared at it, her blood running cold as she read the headline. '**Mass Breakout At Azkaban'. **She read through the list of many prisoners who had escaped, her heart stopping as she read the name, 'Lucious Malfoy'.

**Well what did you think? Pleaaaassseee review and tell me what you think! I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully soon :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy there :) sorry I haven't updated for a while I have been busy, thanks sooooooo much for the reviews though :). Here's the next chapter anyway :P x**

Forbidden Feelings

Hermione

"Draco? Say something please." Hermione whispered.

He turned around to face her. "What is there to say?" He spat.

"Don't be like that. Please." Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek. Yesterday had been so perfect. Everything had been going so well, and now...

"How can I not? My father and a bunch of Death Eaters have escaped Azkaban and are on the run, possibly around here. How am I supposed to react?"

"Draco, please." Hermione reached out and took his hand.

He stared at their hands, and said. "I don't know what to do."

"I know. But you can't do anything. Just stay in the castle, there's no way anyone could get in."

"But my father, well, he'll expect me to find him."

"Draco, no. You can't!"

"What choice do I have? He'll kill me if he finds out about us!"

"He won't though! He won't."

"But he might. There's always a risk."

"Listen, remember what we said yesterday? About sticking together?"

"Hermione, you could be in so much danger. I don't want anything to happen to you. Anything at all, I swear-"

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be okay." Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. I need air, I need to clear my head."

"You'll be okay right? Promise me."

"I promise."

"And what about us?"

Draco took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "We'll get through this. We will."

He kissed her and walked out of the dorm.

Hermione sank down onto a sofa. Why did this have to happen? What the hell was going to happen with her and Draco? She stood up, also deciding to go for a walk and clear her head. She opened the portrait door, and to her surprise, walked straight into Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to guess the password. Have you heard?" Ginny replied.

"Yes. I have."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Hermione led her into the dorm and up to her room, closing the door.

"Ginny, what are we gonna do?" She whispered.

"I don't know. I'm just so worried. What if Harry does something stupid?"  
>"He won't Ginny. I promise."<p>

"You haven't seen him though! He's furious."

"Ginny, nothings going to happen. They will all be caught and sent back to Azkaban. You'll see."

"But what if they aren't?"

"They will be. We're all safe. No one will dare enter Hogwarts."

"Yeah... ummm Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you got Harry's cloak?"

Hermione froze as Ginny pointed at the invisibility cloak folded up on top of her suitcase. "Oh, umm, well you see I remember Harry was saying about keeping an eye on Draco and I, umm, saw him acting a bit strange so decided to follow him. He wasn't doing anything though, just terrorizing first years with Goyle and Zabini."

"And he's Head Boy?" Ginny looked disgusted.

"Yeah. I know." Hermione looked away, biting her lip.

"So. How are you doing?"

"I'm.. okay."

"Sure?"

Hermione forced a smile and looked Ginny in the eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. How's the mystery guy?"

"Oh, he's umm okay. I don't think anything will happen though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. How's Ron?"

"He's alright. I think he's slowly starting to accept you guys are over."

"Oh? Well that's good."

"Yeah, it is. Hermione are you sure you're okay? You're acting a bit strange."

"Really? Well I'm fine, honestly."

"Hmm.. okay. Well I best be off, Harry will be wondering where I am."

"Okay Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yes you will."

Ginny left, and Hermione closed the portrait door behind her, closing her eyes. She hated lying so much. She was sick of all this guilt. She loved Harry and Ginny and even Ron to bits, yet she was betraying them. She shuddered, thinking about their reaction if they found out... She could see why Draco was so scared. If anyone found out about them, they would both be in danger. She sighed, wishing everything could just be straight forward.

Draco

Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Why was it every time he thought his life was going well for a change, something had to ruin it? He looked at the trees around him, and smiled slightly, remembering this time yesterday, when he had brought Hermione to the exact same place, and finally admitted how he felt about her truly. He just couldn't believe how things could go so wrong in such a short amount of time. He had gone to bed possibly the happiest person alive, holding the girl he loved close in his arms, listening to her sleep so peacefully. And within a few hours, everything he was so terrified of happening had happened. And it seemed impossible to him how things with Hermione would ever be easy. "I thought you may be here." Draco jumped when he heard a voice behind him. Hermione was walking towards him, and he noticed she looked completely shattered.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I was worried about you. And you mentioned yesterday you come here a lot to think, so I kind of guessed you'd be here."

"I'm fine. But you look tired. You should go back."

"No. I'm staying here with you."

"Hermione, you know this isn't safe. Anyone could be watching us."

"Which is why I have this." She pulled out Potter's invisibility cloak.

Draco smiled weakly. "Bit too late for that, isn't it?"

"Well, I didn't wanna scare you!"

"It's alright."

Hermione put the cloak on. "Draco?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"We'll be okay, right?"

He sighed. "Yes. We'll fight for this."

"Okay. I can't lose you."  
>"I can't lose you either."<p>

Hermione

When Hermione woke the next morning, she found the bed empty again. Panicking, she got up and went down to the common room. It was empty. "Draco?" Hermione called. Then she noticed a roll of parchment on the table in the kitchen area. She went over to it, and read it.

_Hermione. I'm sorry. I love you, and I need you to be safe. Draco x_

"No..." Hermione sank to the ground, sobbing. "He can't be gone! He can't!" She screamed. But she knew deep down he had.

**Weeelll? What do you think? I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter :S pleeeeaassseee review and let me know! Thankyouuuu :) xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 15

**Hey there! After I think it's 2 years, I've finally got some internet access by using my phone, and after deciding I want to carry on with this story, I've managed to update this using my mobile. I have no idea if anyone will actually be reading this seeing as it's been so long, but thank you so much if you do, and I'm sorry for the wait! Anyway, here it is :) **

Hermione

Hermione yawned, running a hand through her hair. After telling Professor McGonagall she felt too unwell to do patrolling on her own tonight, she'd resumed her seat on the sofa in the Head common room, staring at the portrait door in hope of Draco returning. Ginny had stopped by again earlier that day, convinced there was something else wrong other then a migraine. Hermione had forced a smile and told her to stop worrying so much, that all she needed was a good nights sleep.

She stood up, walking over to the kettle to make a pot of tea. As she stirred the mug, she looked at the door again and shook her head. Although she knew Draco wouldn't be returning, she couldn't help but hope he might change his mind, return to her and hold her, and promise everything will be okay. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror as she returned back to her seat. Her hair was a mess, strands falling out of the knot she had on the top of her head. Her face was pale, and there were dark shadows underneath her eyes. She sighed, and started smiling, smiling in disbelief at the events of this year, smiling at the fact that she can't eat, can't sleep, because Draco Malfoy is missing. A few months ago she would have been relieved that he'd gone. And she would have laughed hysterically at the idea of falling in love with him. _In love..._

Hermione swallowed down the lump in her throat as tears threatened to spill. Why did he leave? Why couldn't he have stayed and got through this with her? Why did he have to rip her heart out and leave her feeling like her whole world's come crashing down? She shut her eyes as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She felt exhausted, and wished she could just sleep, even for a few hours, just to get away from the hurt, the pain...she stood up, knowing that if she couldn't fall asleep naturally, there was always magic.

Putting her still full mug down, she exited the common room, making her way to the hospital wing, hoping Madam Pomfrey would be avaliable.

'Miss Granger! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?'

Hermione smiled, clearing her throat as she spied the witch making her way towards her. 'I'm..I'm having trouble sleeping, and..well I was wondering if I could have a bottle of sleeping draught?'

Madam Pomfrey cocked her head to one side, staring into her eyes. 'You do look a bit peaky. Wait there.'

Hermione watched while the witch sorted through her potions, finally returning with a little glass bottle.

'Here.' She handed it to Hermione.

'Thank you so much.' She sighed gratefully.

'Miss Granger..is there something else wrong? You really don't look yourself.' Madam Pomfrey looked concerned.

Hermione swallowed, plastering a fake smile on her face. 'I'm fine, just tired! Thank you so much!' She turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey could utter another word.

'Oy, Granger!'

As she walked along the corridor towards her common room, she heard a snarling voice behind her, and whipped round, coming face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

'What?' She snapped in reply.

'Where's Draco? He hasn't been in lessons all day, or turned up for dinner!'

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain that seared through her heart at his name.

'Well?!' Pansy's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

She swallowed down the hurt and anger that was slowly rising through her, and narrowed her eyes at Pansy. 'And how am I supposed to know where your pathetic little weasel of a boyfriend is?' She snapped aggressively.

Pansy's eyes widened in surprise at the hostility in Hermione's voice. 'You ought to watch yourself Granger. There are a lot of people that don't want you here. And they are willing to do something about it.' She snarled threateningly.

'I don't have time for this.' Hermione muttered, turning her back on Pansy and walking into her common room.

She pulled the tiny glass bottle of sleeping draught from her robes, staring at the turquoise liquid and sighing. She made her way to bed, but instead of going to her own room, she went to Draco's, slipping into her pyjamas and burying herself under his duvet. She breathed in his scent which still layed on the pillows, and sat up, taking the small bottle which sat on his bedside table and bringing it to her lips, swallowing its contents. Sure enough, as she layed back down surrounding herself in Draco's scent, she felt her eyelids start to droop, and finally found herself falling into a deep sleep.

Draco

'Eggs Draco?'

Draco looked up at his father, who was smiling at him cooly.

'No. Thank you.' He muttered.

Lucius dismissed the house elf that was stood next to him, and sat down across the table from his son.

'Tell me Draco, what's the matter? I thought you'd be thrilled your father's out of Azkaban.'

Draco looked up at his father. Thrilled? He was distraught. Distraught that the new life he'd just started to make for himself was now destroyed. Distraught that he'd had to leave Hermione behind, the one person who understood him, who he loved. He hated being back at the manor, where he'd grown up. His father and the death eaters had managed to hide out there, disapparating into the nearest forest when the place was searched.

'I am thrilled.' He replied quietly.

'You certainly don't seem it.'

'Sorry.'

'Tell me Draco. Do you want to help your father out?'

'Of course, of course I do.'

'Well you better pull yourself together. We have work to do.'

'Work?'

'Yes, work.' He threw Draco a disgusted look. 'Unless you want Potter to live and the whole wizard world be run by Mudbloods and traitors?'

'I don't.'

'Good. You better get your act together son. Or we all might get different ideas on where your loyalties lie.' Lucius stood up, walking towards the door.

'Father.' Draco said quietly.

'What is it?'

'Well, I was thinking, maybe I should go back to Hogwarts.'

'What.' Lucious' face was thunderous.

'If I'm there I can keep an eye on Potter and his friends. I share my dorm with the Mudblood.' Draco clenched his teeth as he said that word.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son, and searched his face suspiciously. Draco swallowed nervously, hoping that nothing in his expression gave away his true feelings.

'Good thinking, Draco. Yes, that's a good idea. Get back to school immediately. And you can Owl me with any information.' Draco sighed in relief as his father answered him.

'Okay Father.'

Lucius gave him a small satisfied smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Draco let out another relieved sigh as the door closed. Eager to get back to Hermione, he made his way upstairs. Leaving her was one of the hardest things he'd had to do. He hated the thought of hurting her, breaking her heart, and worried for her safety. While staying at his old home the past few days, he'd heard his father's plans, he'd witnessed the meetings with fellow Death Eaters. They planned to kill Potter, invade the castle once again and destroy everyone there, apart from the Slytherin students. They wanted revenge for what Potter had done to their master, and they wanted all muggle borns destroyed.

Draco shuddered as his father's plans ran through his mind. He had to protect Hermione. He would put his life on it, as his heart belonged to her. Every beat, every breath he took, it was for her. She was his life, everything he lived for. And he would not let anyone hurt her. So he had to think of a plan, and fast.

He left his home later that evening, hoping to get into the castle unnoticed. He wondered if any of the professors had noticed his disappearence, whether Hermione had covered for him if they'd been suspicious. He successfully managed to walk through the castle unseen, having had to duck extremely quickly out of view when he spotted Pansy Parkinson chatting animatedly to a bored Theodre Nott. Saying the password to the portrait hurriedly, he entered the common room, spotting Hermione straight away. Her back was facing him, and she was sprawled across the floor in front of one of the squashy armchairs, deeply absorbed in a book. He cleared his throat, unsure of what reaction he was going to get as he whispered. 'Hermione.'

**Well I hope this chapter was okay! Please review and let me know, I'd love to know what you think :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter, I looked at my stats for this story and wow a lot of people are reading this! So thank you so much! And a special thank you to JinxSaw for your lovely review, that really was a strange coincidence! And also to edwardsoneandonlylove for your review over email too! ;) **

**Anyway, I hope this chapters okay, and thank you to whoever reads it :) **

Hermione

'Hermione.'

She jumped as she heard someone say her name softly behind her. Knowing immediately who it was, she spun around and stood up staring at him, at first wondering if the sleeping draught she'd taken the night before was playing tricks on her mind. As she realised what was happening wasn't some sort of hallucination at all, she ran at him, jumping into his arms, tears spilling down her cheeks.

'You, you idiot!' She shrieked through her tears, slapping his arm.

'I take it you aren't pleased to see me?' Draco smiled weakly.

'Why? Why did you leave?! Are you okay?! Where did you go?!' Hermione gushed.

'Bloody hell Hermione, let me sit down before interviewing me won't you?'

'No, Draco, I will not let you 'sit down'! Don't you dare start joking about this! Do you know how worried I've been? I haven't been eating, I had to get sleeping draught from Madam Pomfrey!' Hermione's eyes were bright with anger.

'I'm sorry.' Draco says gently.

'Come sit down.' She glared at him and lead him to the sofa.

He looked at her, and could see the toll his absence had taken on her. Her eyes were tired and slightly red, and she looked pale.

'Why did you go?' She finally whispered.

'I had to...I was so worried about you Hermione, I couldn't let anything happen to you. So I left, I went to find my father, to see what his plans were. I hated leaving you, believe me, I did. But anyway, I found my father, he was hiding out at my home with the other Death Eaters. They're planning something, something terrible. They want revenge for what happened to...to Voldemort.' Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco slowly put his hand on hers, searching her eyes for acceptance. She hesitated, then squeezed it back.

'Anyway..I told Father I was coming back here, to spy on Potter. It was the only way I could return here; back to you.' He stared at her, eyes wide with worry.

Hermione breathed out, feeling slightly nauseous as she took everything in that Draco had just told her. 'This...this plan. Do you know anything about it?'

'Only that they want Potter dead. And to destroy the school and all muggle borns.'

'Me..' Hermione mouthed, unable to get her words out.

'Yes. You. Hermione, I can't let anything happen to you-'

'But what about Harry? And the other students and wizards? We can't let this happen Draco, we can't!'

'Shh, I know, I know. We'll find a way to stop this, we will.'

'Can you not inform the Ministry about your father and the Death Eaters staying at your house? Surely they'd recapture them?'

Draco sighed. 'I can't. They'd disapparate somewhere else, it's too risky.'

Hermione closed her eyes in despair.

'Hermione...if you want me to leave, to go back to them, I can. If you feel like you're in even more danger with me here-'

'No!' Hermione almost shouted, her eyes were wide and full of fear. 'You can't leave! I need you here, please!'

'Okay, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere.' Draco soothed.

She swallowed hard. 'So what happens now?'

'We carry on as we are. I'll get as much information from Father as I can, and we'll take each day as it comes. But I need you to promise me you'll stay out of any trouble, I can't lose you Hermione.'

'Okay. I promise.' She stared into his eyes intentely, noticing how full of love and protection they were.

'Thank you.' He whispered.

'But what about Harry? Surely he needs to know about this?'

'No! He can't!' Draco stands up.

'Draco, he might be able to help-'

'No!' He held an arm up to silence her. 'You can't tell him, he'll go after them and Father will know that I helped him. Please, I'm begging you, do not say a word.' He looked into her eyes fiercely.

'Okay. I won't say anything.'

'Thank you.' Draco sank back down on the sofa, looking slightly amused as Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's lap protectively.

'What?' She frowned when she saw he was smiling.

'That cat is like your own personal body guard.'

'He's just protective of his owner.' She looked at him coolly.

Draco sighed. 'I'm so sorry for going.'

'It's okay.' She replied softly.

'It won't happen again. I was just worried about you.'

'It's okay, Draco. You're here now, that's all that matters.'

He took her hand in his, gazing deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, and reached out, stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch, suddenly feeling a lot better.

'So, you're Hogwart's newest junkie, hey?' He teased.

'No I'm not.' She shoved him crossly.

'That's what they all say.' He grinned.

'I had one bottle of sleeping draught, that's all. I just couldn't sleep..'

'Yeah. I understand.'

'It's okay. Honestly.' She gave him a small reassuring smile.

'You wouldn't have needed it if I were here.'

'But you're here now. That's what's important.'

Hermione noticed his grip on her hand had tightened significantly, and she squeezed his hand again, trying her best to let him know that she forgave him.

Draco smiled at her in understanding, and she relaxed. They sat in comfortable, content silence for a few minutes.

'So do the professors know I've been away?' He asked.

'I told them you've been unwell for a couple of days, that your father's return has caused you distress.'

Draco breathed out in relief. 'Thank you.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'That doesn't mean you get away with not doing the work, you have to catch up.'

'Oh I should have known you'd play the professor card.'

She smiled sweetly. 'Well you chose to run off, so it's your fault.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Don't worry, I collected all your work, and I can go through it all with you tonight!' Her eyes were bright with excitement.

'Really, there is no need-'

'Oh I insist!' Hermione ran up to his room, grabbing the pile of work from his desk and then returning to the sofa.

She sniggered as his eyes widened in horror at the generous amount of work the professors had left him.

'Uh uh!' She stopped him as he opened his mouth. 'No arguing allowed, or I'll go straight up to bed and leave it all to you!'

Draco shut his eyes. 'Remind me, why did I come back?'

'Because you love me?'

'Do I?' He looked at her playfully.

She sighed, looking at him contentedly.

'What..?' He asked suspiously.

'You. I'm so glad you're home.'

He stared into her eyes fixedly. 'So am I. I love you Hermione.'

'I love you too Draco.'

Still gazing into his eyes, Hermione brought her head forward as he gently kissed her. She rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to hold her for a little while.

Draco

'Drakie! You're back!' Draco groaned as Pansy Parkinson rushed over to the Slytherin table at breakfast, squealing his name.

'Well done.' He said, rolling his eyes at Theodre Nott.

'Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!' Pansy sat herself down to his right, grabbing at his arm.

'I've been ill Pansy, okay?' He snapped, snatching his arm away.

She blinked. 'Why are you being this way?'

'Because maybe, just maybe, I want to be left alone, and I don't want you hanging on my arm constantly!'

'Fine!' Pansy stood up, angrily pushing a group of second years out of her way as she exited the hall.

'Well done Draco.' Theodre raised his eyebrows at him.

'She does my head in.' He replied irritably.

'She does everyone's head in. But now someone, most likely me, will have her buzzing in their ear all day, asking why 'Prince Draco' is pushing her away.'

'Sorry.' Draco muttered.

'You'll owe me for this.'

'Yeah yeah.'

'So are you going to tell me where you actually were? Bit of a coincidence your father escapes Azkaban and suddenly you disappear.'

'I was ill, were you not there a few minutes ago when I told Pansy the same thing?'

Theodre narrowed his eyes. 'You may have Pansy fooled, but you don't fool me. You're up to something.'

'I'm not, I was stressed, that's all. So drop it yeah?' Draco hissed.

'Whatever it is you're up to, please don't do anything stupid.' He said warningly.

'Drop it.' Draco repeated in a dangerous voice.

Theodre opened his mouth to answer, but stopped when his gaze fell upon something else behind him. 'The Mudblood's staring at you.'

Draco whipped his head round, and Hermione quickly looked down at her bowl of porridge. He sighed, turning round to stare down at his own bowl.

'What was that all about?' Theo's eyes were narrowed.

'We had another one of our 'disagreements' last night, and now she's being a pathetic Mudblood. No different then usual.' Draco shrugged, again hating himself for using that word.

'People like her don't have a place around here. They should all be wiped out.' Theo scowled in her direction.

'Yeah.'

With your father out of jail, I can see that happening.'

Draco looked up at him, noting the venomous gleam in his eye.

'Has your father made any contact? Informed you of his plans?' Theo continued.

Draco looked at him, smirking slightly. 'What happened to staying out of trouble, not doing anything stupid?'

'You, Draco, I meant you. But your father, well that's different.'

He cocked his head to one side. 'How so?'

'He's less likely to mess up.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Theo.'

Nott sighed, placing his fork down. 'What I mean is, you're more likely to get caught, sharing a dorm with the Mudblood. And if you get caught, I doubt Lucius will be pleased.'

'Well there's nothing to be concerned about. I am not planning anything.'

'We'll see about that.' Theo smirked down at his bacon and eggs.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away, finding his appetite had somewhat vanished. He stood up, bidding Theo farewell as he decided to make his way to Charms early.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Would really appreciate it :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 17

**Okay, this chapter took FOREVER to write. But anyway, here it is and I hope it's okay! Thanks to those who have reviewed also, it means a lot! **

Hermione

After what seemed like an extremely long and difficult day, Hermione was glad when it turned dinner time. Sitting down with a huge sigh, she stared gratefully at the plate of food sat in front of her.

'Rough day 'Mione?' Ginny asked, giving her a sympathetic look as she rubbed her temples.

'Something like that.' Hermione smiled weakly in reply.

'You know you could speak to McGonagall if you're finding all this Head Girl stuff difficult on top of school work?' Harry suggested.

'Thanks Harry, but I'm fine, honestly. Just a little tired.'

'Okay.' He didn't look convinced.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione had noticed he was missing.

'Umm..' Ginny said, her and Harry exchanging awkward glances.

'What? What is it?' She frowned.

'Well he wanted to wait until you'd gone to have dinner.' Harry said quietly, nervously playing with his food.

'What? Why?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'He says it's still too hard seeing you.'

'But he's sat with us other meal times? What could I have possibly done to justify this?'

'Nothing, Hermione. He's just finding this break up difficult.'

'You know what, I'm not hungry anymore. Tell Ronald he can come to dinner now, at least then he won't have to wait as long to eat half of the house elve's cooking.' Hermione snapped, storming out of the hall before Ginny or Harry could object.

She took a moment before deciding to go for a walk around the grounds, and stepped outside into the cold air. She shivered slightly as the cool breeze whipped her hair back, but continued walking in a brisk pace. She looked out to the lake, which was glistening in the moonlight, and as she stared up at the moon noticing it was full, she became overcome with sadness, as she remembered her late Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher and friend, Remus Lupin. He was one of many she'd lost during the war, and to this day Hermione still hadn't gotten over the amount of lives that had been taken during the battle. She shook her head at her behaviour over Ron earlier, realising that compared to the battle and the future trouble that was brewing, it all seemed so petty.

Her mind drifted to Draco, who spent a considerable amount of time in her thoughts nowadays. She was worried for him, she feared (or rather knew) he was putting on a brave face for her, and was more afraid of his father then he let on. She pondered on past conversations she'd had with him, and how whenever the topic of Lucius had occured, he'd quickly brushed it aside, the same dark expression flashing across his face each time. Although she'd never asked, Hermione wondered if he'd only joined Voldemort and his followers because of his father, because he was afraid what would happen if he didn't. She thought of the Dark Mark on his arm, how Draco would always leave the sleeve of his shirt down on that side, as if he couldn't bear to look at it or have it on display. She'd noticed this even before she'd discovered this other side to him, but assumed Professor McGonagall had told him to do so. Even when she'd been laying in bed with him, Draco had always appeared to have been trying to conceal it from her, and she had never dared mention it. Seeing the mark on his arm had always reminded Hermione of her own betrayal, how she was in love with someone that her best friends and the people closest to her considered the enemy. It reminded her of the evil that had once walked the earth, and how a small percentage of that evil had still lived on, and to this day were planning more devastation.

But everytime Hermione looked into his eyes, his piercing, devastatingly beautiful, grey eyes, she felt safe and loved, but lost also. She saw the complete devotion he had for her, and the pure passion that rose like flames. She saw the protectiveness, the will he had to do anything for her, even if it meant costing him his life. But the loss of each and every part of her self control was what left Hermione struggling, unable to think for herself. She had never encountered an emotion as overwhelming and empowering as this. It felt dangerous, but so safe, uncontrollable and wrong, yet so right. With Ron it had been a comfortable, friendly love, a love that she seemed content with. But there was no passion, no spark, nothing that left her head spinning and her brain unable to control her thoughts. She felt Draco understood her like no other had understood her before, he could tell when she was sad by her expression, he actually seemed to understand her passion for books and learning, and always listened to her, looking fascinated by everything she had to say. She knew how she felt was wrong, so very wrong and against the rules, but she couldn't stop it, she couldn't bring herself to end something that had her waking up every day with a smile, and ending every evening in complete comfort and happiness.

Walking along side the lake, Hermione looked up at the building she'd considered her home for eight years. Even though she'd spent so long there, she was still left breathless by it's beauty. She loved the magical staircases, the towers, the old wooden doors. It was the sort of place she'd spent her childhood dreaming about. She remembered being jealous of the friends she had known, the ones that had gone off to boarding schools when they were little, wishing she could go to a school in an old castle somewhere. As a group of first years nearby shrieked with laughter and jolted her out of her daydream, she sighed, deciding it was probably a good idea to get back to the common room, and wondered if Draco would already be there.

Walking slowly back to the common room, Hermione prayed she would not bump into Harry, Ron or even Ginny. After the day she'd had, she just wanted to see Draco, spend an hour alone with him before heading off to patrol. As she entered the common room, she was pleasantly surprised to spy Draco hunched over at the table, quill in hand and forehead slightly furrowed in concentration as he worked. He looked up curiously at the noise that had interrupted his writing, and his face broke into a small, yet satisfied smile.

'There you are. I was wondering where you'd got to.'

'I just took a walk. Needed to clear my head.'

Draco frowned, looking concerned. 'Is everything okay?'

'Just Ron being Ron.' She sighed.

He sneered. 'Trust Weasley.'

'Draco...'

'Sorry.' He muttered.

'You're going to have to learn to accept them, you know. They're my friends, and if you want me in your life then they're included.'

'Like you're going to accept Theo and Blaise?' Draco smirked.

'That's different.'

'How so?'

'Well, they think I'm scum and want me and my kind dead. My friends..well they think you're scum but they don't want you dead.'

'How kind of them.' He said sarcastically.

'Draco, please.' She stared at him with wide eyes.

He studied her for a second and then sighed. 'Fine. I'll be nice to them. But only after all this business with my father is hopefully over with. Until then no one can know about us, and I certainly can't become best friends with Potter.'

'Thank you.' She sighed gratefully.

'Will you make an effort with my friends then?'

'Only if they change their minds about wanting me dead.' She gave him a small smile.

'They won't want you dead, not after I've spoken to them.'

'Won't they want you dead then? You know, for mixing with 'Mudbloods'?'

'I can deal with them.'

'Hmmm.' She looked unsure.

'I can.'

'Okay.'

He smiled at her as she played with a strand of her hair.

'What?' She frowned.

'I've missed you.'

She tilted her head to one side looking amused.

'What?' It was Draco's turn to be confused.

'It's just...who knew Draco Malfoy had such a gentle, _romantic _side underneath all the sneering and breaking girl's hearts.'

'He got one when he found the right person.' He was staring at her, and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine at his intense gaze.

'Well I like this side to you.'

'I do too.' He whispered, and leaned in to kiss her. She felt herself weaken at his touch, and her head was spinning as it always did at his presence.

'You know, my work can wait...' Draco said as he leant in to kiss her again.

She sighed, breaking the kiss reluctantly. 'I can't. I have to finish my Charms essay and have something to eat before patrolling.'

'You're such a goody two shoes!'

'No, I want to get good grades and do my job properly as Head Girl. In case you hadn't noticed Draco, we have exams in 6 months time.' She said sternly.

'Yeah, I had noticed, I just chose to ignore it.' He grinned.

'That won't get you anywhere! You're one of the brightest students in our year, why aren't you taking it more seriously?'

'I'm _the _brightest student. Along with you of course.' He smirked as Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

'What?'

'McGonagall told me at the start of the year. You and I, Hermione, are the two brightest. Why do you think we were picked as Heads?'

'Well, I thought it was something to do with House Unity or something.' She muttered.

'Wrong.' His eyes were sparkling in amusement.

Hermione stared down at her hands. Draco as bright as her?

'Something wrong?' His voice broke into her thoughts.

'Why have you never shown it?'

'Shown what?'

'Your intelligence. You just seemed to always be intent on making people's lives hell. But come to think of it..you're always reading! You have as many books as me!'

Draco sighed. 'It's just something I've liked to keep to myself. My father always disapproved of my reading, he preferred me to well, 'make people's lives hell.' He smiled at her slightly before continuing. 'And the other Slytherins were the same. Apart from Blaise, he's bright too.'

Hermione found herself staring at him, slightly astonished at his revelation. 'You, Draco Malfoy, are full of surprises.'

'Let me guess, I've gone up even more in your estimations now you know I like to read?' He looked amused.

'You're already up high, Draco. And you shouldn't be ashamed, or feel you have to hide the fact you're intelligent and like to read. I think it's pretty amazing. And quite charming.' She smiled at him tenderly.

'You do?'

'I do. Ohhh I've just thought of something!' Hermione took his hand excitedly.

'Do I want to know?' He looked slightly apprehensive.

'We can compare books! I have loads I'm sure you haven't read! Ah this is so exciting!' She squealed standing up.

'You, Hermione Granger, are mental.' He said and took her in his arms, holding her close and kissing the top of her head affectionately.

Draco

Draco sighed in relief as he put his quill down, finally finished with the essay for Professor Sprout he'd spent almost 2 hours writing. He stretched, looking out of the window, surprised when he discovered thick, fluffy snowflakes were falling steadily, and the castle grounds were now covered by a thick blanket of white. He smiled to himself slightly when he looked at the pile of books in front of him that Hermione insisted he looked at before she'd left for patrolling. The truth was that he'd already read them all, but didn't have the heart to tell her, or the appetite, seeing as it took her about 15 minutes to select them all and she insisted on shoving one under Draco's nose every 5 seconds.

Being in love with Hermione Granger was certainly something he wasn't used to, and he didn't think he would ever get his head around it. He would forever regret the years he spent loathing her, and he would always resent his father for making him that way, for brain washing him into believing all muggle borns were poison. Hermione Granger was indeed poison, but an amazing, forbidden feeling poison that Draco couldn't resist, a poison that was good for him. It was frustrating, so frustrating how she had the power to stop his heart at every look she gave him, how she could brighten up the darkest of days just by smiling at him, and how she had the power to stop his brain from thinking straight, every thought escaping his mind and leaving him completely overwhelmed by his uncontrollable love for her.

The past few weeks Draco had spent with Hermione had been the happiest of his life. He cherished every single second he had with her, and every night as she slept, he would fall asleep with her, comforted by the sound of her soft breathing. He knew what he was doing was dangerous, if his father, or anyone for that matter found out what was going on, him and particularly Hermione would be in great danger. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her, he'd had the same argument with himself over and over again, his heart always winning over his head. For she was his life. If he didn't have her there would be no reason for his heart to beat, no reason for the blood to run through his veins.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a large tap from the window next to him. Opening the window and flinching slightly as the cold air blew it's way in, he allowed the owl to enter. Recognising the owl as his father's, Draco felt slightly queasy as he opened the roll of parchment.

_Draco, _

_I hope you returned to school safely, and I trust you are keeping a close eye on those we spoke about. If you hear of anything that you believe useful, kindly send me an owl. I'm trusting you with this son, please do not let me down. _

He could hear his father's voice as he read the last sentence, picture his threatening smile. He tossed the letter into the fire, throwning himself down onto the sofa. He was afraid of his father, he had been his whole life, even when he was little he'd done his very best to make him happy, terrified of what would happen if he disappointed him. He remembered when he was only 8 years old, and he'd been sat in his bedroom reading an old, rusty book he'd found in the library. His father had entered, and when he'd discovered Draco propped up against his pillows and his nose in a book, he'd walked over and swiftly snatched the book from his hands.

'What's the use in reading this rubbish? You need to learn how to do proper magic, come with me.' He'd grabbed Draco's hands, leading him out into the garden to practise hexing the gnomes, smiling broadly at his son each time he perfected one. Draco had hated it, he'd hated harming them, but as time went by and Lucius' words slowly poisoned his mind, his opinion changed. He was taught that all muggle born witches and wizards were dirty, and didn't deserve a place in the wizarding world, that Albus Dumbledore was a fool, and he was just as bad as the muggle borns for allowing them into his school. And he also learnt about Lord Voldemort. Aside from believing Voldemort's views and actions were right, Draco was terrified of the thought of him, and his fear increased every time Lucius would claim that he'd return one day. Once Draco was accepted into Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin house, Lucius was thrilled with his son, and Draco finally felt that he'd made his father proud. But there were still times where he feared him. Every time he was caught reading, Lucius would give him the same sneering, disapproving look. And when he failed to kill Dumbledore, Draco was sure his father would disown him, banish him from his life. When Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, Draco had been relieved, so relieved that he was finally free and that maybe he could start a new life for himself. He still couldn't stand the muggle borns and Potter and his Weasel sidekick, but he did want a fresh start. Falling in love with Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch he'd spent 7 years detesting was not planned at all, but he had never been happier.

As the bell on the clock nearby started chiming, Draco was jolted out of his thoughts. Looking at the time, he was bewildered when he discovered it was half past twelve.

'Hermione should be back by now..' A small voice said in the back of his mind. Draco shook his head, telling himself he was just worrying for no reason, that she had probably had trouble with some students out of bed and she'd be back in the next ten minutes still excitedly babbling on about books and authors. He had a shower and got into bed, the whole time trying to push the anxiety out of his head that was steadily growing. He tried desperately to concentrate on the book he was reading, but the words kept swirling around the page, and he found himself re reading the same sentences over and over.

When Draco heard the clock downstairs chime at one, he knew something was up. He got out of bed, hurridly pulling some clothes on and leaving the common room.

'_Lumos!' _Ignoring the outraged cries from the portraits on the walls at the sudden interruption of their sleep, Draco lit up his wand. He made his way to the ground floor, deciding to start from the bottom and make his way up.

'This is crazy..' He muttered to himself, starting to wonder if the significant amount of love and protection he felt for Hermione was actually sending him mad. Opening the door to the fourth floor corridor, he was met with two third year Hufflepuff students kissing on one of the benches. As the girl noticed his presence, her eyes widened in shock and she quickly stood up, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment and squeaking. 'Sorry!' As she ran past him. The boy gave Draco a frightened look as he stared angrily at him.

'I suggest you get to bed.' He snarled.

'I will, s,sorry.' The boy mumbled quickly, he too a deep shade of red, and he hurridly ran out of the door, slamming it with a loud bang.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Pathetic Hufflepuffs.' He muttered.

He carried on along the corridor, and he couldn't deny the feeling that something was definitely not right when there was still no sign of her. As he entered the sixth floor, he sighed as he found it was empty. He was about to turn around and give up, when he heard a strange, whimpering sound coming from the end of the corridor.

'What the...' He frowned, and made his way towards the direction of the sound. As he moved closer, he noticed a shape huddled in the dark corner of the corridor. Pointing his wand at the darkness, he gasped as he discovered that it was indeed a body laying hunched up on the cold floor, and as they turned their tear stained face towards him, his blood ran cold as he discovered it was indeed Hermione. And it ran colder still when he noticed the floor in front of him was stained in deep red.

**Please let me know what you think in a review! Thanks for reading :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 18

**Here's another chapter! Again this took me forever, but I hope it's okay, do let me know! Thank you :) **

Hermione

Hermione could hear voices talking in hushed whispers nearby as she slowly regained consciousness.

'I'm telling you, it was him!'

'We have no proof Ron, we can't just go around accusing people with no evidence!'

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling slightly disorientated as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, and was taken aback as she noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in chairs next to her.

'Hermione! You're awake!' Harry exclaimed.

'What's going on?' She frowned.

'You were hit by a spell whilst patrolling, a student found you on the sixth floor corridor covered in blood.'

As Hermione shifted to sit up, she felt sharp pains surge across her torso, and winced in pain.

'Hey, careful, you have to take things easy.' Ginny said gently, propping up her pillows for her.

'I don't remember anything.' She whispered.

'You don't? So you don't remember who did this to you?' Harry looked serious.

'No..the last thing I remember was leaving my common room.'

'So there's nothing, nothing at all you remember?'

'No. I don't.' Hermione paused, trying to take everything in. 'What spell did they use?'

'Sectumsempra. I recognised it immediately from when I used it on Malfoy.' Harry said bitterly.

'Oh..' Hermione looked down, twisting the bed sheets in her hands.

'Madam Pomfrey got you all healed up though! She said that there will be some pain but you should be out of here in no time!' Ginny said brightly.

'Yeah..'

'Are you okay?' Harry looked concerned.

'Just a bit confused and tired. That's all.' She gave him a small smile.

'Hermione...are you absolutely sure you don't remember? There's nothing you aren't telling us?'

She narrowed her eyes slightly. 'Do you honestly think I'd let whoever did this get away with it? No I don't know who did it, if I did I'd tell you!'

'Okay, okay. I'm sorry.'

She sighed. 'It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping.'

Harry took her hand and squeezed it. 'I was really worried about you for a while you know. We all were.'

'Well I'm okay now.' Her eyes widened in shock. 'Have I missed lessons? How much work have I missed?'

'Yep, she's definitely okay!' Ginny laughed while Harry rolled his eyes.

'You missed a days lessons and the work's been left in your common room. Okay?' He said, smiling.

'Thank you.' Hermione leant back against her pillows and closed her eyes, relieved.

'Malfoy wasn't in lessons either today.'

Her eyes snapped open. 'What?'

'He didn't turn up to Potions, Charms or Herbology.'

'Do you know why?' She asked, feeling slightly panicked.

'Well I have an idea.' Ron spoke for the first time, his eyes narrowed.

'Y,you do?' Hermione stammered slightly.

'Ron, I already told you we have no proof! So drop it!' Ginny said to him angrily.

'Well he hates Hermione, knew she would have been alone patrolling that night, hasn't turned up to lessons all day, and oh yes, he has a good knowledge of that spell and the harm it causes from when Harry used it on him!'

'Wait..you think Dra- _Malfoy _did this?' Hermione gasped.

'Yes! Who else hates you enough to do something like this?' Ron looked at her as though she were mad.

'Hmm, I don't know, let me see..probably the other hundreds of Slytherins that go here?!' She snapped.

'Hermione, I'm telling you, it was him!' Ron was almost shouting now, his cheeks were flushed a dark red colour and his eyes were flashing in anger.

'Well it wasn't, I know it wasn't.' She stared at him fiercely.

'And how do you know that?' He demanded.

'Because he was 'busy' with Pansy Parkinson that night! I couldn't get out of that common room quick enough!' She bit her lip, hating that she was lying to her best friends, but knowing that if they learnt the truth, they would most certainly go after Draco.

Ron blinked at her. 'And how do you know that he didn't follow you?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Honestly Ronald, do you really think Malfoy would spend his night chasing me if he had other 'plans' with Pansy?'

'Well I don't know, this is Malfoy, Hermione! His father's escaped Azkaban, he could be following his orders!'

'I share a dormitory with him! Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to do anything? He'd be the first one McGonagall would suspect given our history, he really wouldn't be so foolish!'

He stared at her, and she could see her words had had some effect on him as he turned to Harry. 'Help me out here.'

'Well actually Ron, I think Hermione has a point.' Harry looked at her. 'You're right. Malfoy wouldn't do anything as stupid as that, especially now his father's escaped and McGonagall's watching him like a hawk.'

She sighed. 'Thank you Harry.'

'But who else could it be?' Ron said, his brow was furrowed and he looked deep in thought.

'Ron, please give it a rest. Hermione looks shattered, can we not talk about this later?' Ginny spoke up.

'Yeah, come on mate. It's nearly time for bed.' Harry nodded.

'You guys go ahead. I need to speak to Hermione.' Ron answered.

'Ron...' Ginny said warningly.

'It's not about the attack.'

Hermione looked at him as he and Harry shared a look, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

'Yeah, come on Ginny, let Ron talk.' Harry stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed. 'Fine. But you better not start hassling Hermione.'

'I won't.' Ron said firmly.

Ginny bid Hermione farewell, and followed Harry out of the hospital wing. Hermione watched as Ron shuffled nervously in his seat, clearing his throat.

'Is there a problem?' She asked.

'Well I..I umm...' His voice trailed off and he stared down at his hands.

'Honestly Ronald, spit it out!' She was growing impatient, and the dull pain on her torso was starting to increase.

'I'm really sorry about how I've behaved.' He muttered, his face a little pink.

Hermione studied him for a second. 'You know I never wanted to hurt you.' She whispered.

'I know, I know. I just...I just loved you so much, _still _love you so much. And when you said you wanted to things to end...well it broke me.'

'I'm sorry Ron.' She said softly.

'It's okay Hermione. It'll get better right? I'll move on. It's just a bit hard at the moment.'

'I understand. And I do love you too Ron, ever so much. And..well I really miss our friendship.' She bit her lip.

'I do too. Even when we're driving eachother mad.' He gave her a small smile.

'Well what is life without our squabbling?' She grinned back.

'Also...' Ron started but Hermione interrupted, rolling her eyes.

'Let me guess...you need help with homework?'

'Maybe a little.' He admitted.

'Well the minute I'm out of here we'll get on that!'

'Can't wait.' He grimaced.

She pushed his arm playfully. 'I've missed this.'

'So have I.' Ron said wistfully.

'Promise me we'll be okay? And that we'll stay friends?'

'I promise. Nothing will bring us apart again.'

Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, and she smiled at him happily. What she didn't notice however, was Draco Malfoy stood a couple of feet away, watching their every move.

Draco

Draco watched as the Weasel took Hermione's hand, and she gazed into his eyes, looking completely content; nothing like someone who just a day ago had been hit with a curse. He narrowed his eyes as Weasley kissed her hand and she giggled, fighting the urge to throw a curse at Weasley himself. Storming out of the hospital wing, he walked quickly to the common room, steadily growing angrier as he replayed the image of Hermione and Weasley in his head. She had looked so happy, in fact, positively thrilled at his company. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were glowing, nothing like someone who had just been cursed. Nothing like how she had looked the other day when Draco had returned from his father's. He remembered how her skin had looked so pale, her eyes red and tired, her hair matted. Was that really the effect he had on her? Was it actually Weasley who was better for her? It had certainly looked like it from where he had been standing.

Draco arrived at the common room, ignoring Crookshanks' indignant hiss as he dropped onto the sofa next to him. He stared into the fire, watching the flames as they flickered. Why was she so pleased at his company? He shook his head, desperately trying to tell himself that there was nothing for him to worry about, Hermione had left Weasley for _him. _But was it for the best...?

She certainly would be safer with Weasley, that was for sure, Draco's world seemed too dangerous for her to be a part of. Already she had been cursed by someone, and he would bet his life on it being a Slytherin student. And if they ever exposed their relationship to everyone, she would most definitely be a target of danger...

But he couldn't leave her. He shook his head angrily, trying to clear his mind of all the contradictive thoughts, and of all the confusion. It didn't work however, and as the image of Hermione and Weasley holding hands and laughing together flashed before his eyes again, he slammed his arm down onto the sofa angrily, causing Crookshanks to jump up and run out of the room, fur sticking up all over the place. He pictured Hermione's happy smile as she gazed into Weasley's eyes, his hand holding hers and him moving forward slowly, gently kissing her...

'NO!' He stood up angrily, furiously pacing around the room, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that were taunting him. He couldn't bear the thought of them together, the thought of Hermione being in love with the Weasley all along and just using Draco as some sort of distraction, something to get away from the issues in her relationship with Weasley. What if it were true though? What if that was all he was to her? He'd never dreamed of her doing that to him until he'd seen her with the Weasel...

Draco looked at the time, and remembered yesterday when Blaise had invited him to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade for Butterbeer tonight. Suddenly it didn't sound like a bad idea at all; it would take his mind off of Hermione and Him, and would give him a chance to spend time with his fellow Slytherins. He crept out of the common room, making his way out of the castle easily thanks to his Head Boy badge. He shivered slightly in the bitterly cold breeze, trudging his way through the thick snow that was covering the grounds.

'Hey, you!' Draco turned around as a fifth year prefect shouted his name.

'What?' He snapped.

'Oh, err sorry, I didn't know who you were, I-'

Draco scowled at him and turned around, not bothering to listen to the rest of the Ravenclaw's stuttering.

When he finally arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Draco was relieved to be inside, taking in the warmth of the room as he walked in.

'Draco! Over here!' He looked in the direction of the voice that was calling his name, and could see Theo beckoning him over. He smirked, making his way towards the table where Blaise, Theo, Goyle, Pansy and a few other of his Slytherin companions were sitting.

'I didn't think you were coming! What changed your mind?' Blaise asked.

Draco paused for a second, then muttered. 'Granger.'

'Isn't she in the hospital wing?' He looked confused.

He swallowed nervously. 'Yeah but her Mudblood stench and possessions are still occupying the common room.'

Blaise grinned. 'I get you. I'm getting drinks, want one?'

'Yeah, thanks.' He sat on a chair in between Goyle and Theo.

Draco stared down at the table, aware of the conversation that was taking place but not really paying any attention to it. He hated calling Hermione that name, bad mouthing her to all his friends. But he had no other choice, and right now all he could think about was her with the Weasel, which was resulting in a bitter anger towards the pair of them.

An hour passed, and as Draco bid goodbye to the remaining Slytherins, he felt someone tap on his right shoulder. He turned around, now facing Pansy Parkinson, who was batting her eyelashes at him.

'Yes Pansy?' He sighed.

'Well I couldn't help but notice how umm..._bored _you looked tonight. And I was wondering, do you fancy some company tonight?' She gazed up at him.

Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds, considering her offer. Hermione sure had no problem spending intimate time with Weasley, and he was sure that she would be enjoying every second of it. And Pansy could just be the distraction he needed...

'Sure. Why not.' He smirked as her face broke into a delighted smile.

'You won't regret this.' She breathed into his ear.

'I sure as hell will.' He thought to himself, letting her take his hand and lead him out of the still busy pub.


	19. Chapter 19

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 19

**Another chapter up! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! It really means a lot, and it's great to hear feedback. Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts/favourites also, it's great to know people are enjoying this, and means a lot to me. Anyway here it is :)**

Draco

Draco led Pansy back to the common room, hurridly muttering the password to the portrait. Pansy would not stop gushing on about how she'd missed her 'Drakie Boo' and Draco was trying his best to not lose his temper. The truth was, his mind was a total and complete mess. With thoughts of Hermione and Weasley still running through his mind and Pansy wittering on, Draco was surprised he hadn't lost his cool yet. He thought Pansy would be a distraction; something to take his mind off what he had witnessed earlier. But instead it was still haunting his mind, and he was growing increasingly irritated by her company.

She pinned him against the wall, trailing kisses down his neck, and as Draco opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of himself and Pansy in the mirror opposite, and swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. He tried to concentrate on Pansy, but she felt wrong. Her hair didn't tumble down her front in a thick mass of curls like Hermione's, her body didn't feel the same, he couldn't smell the same enticing scent he'd grown used to, yet still couldn't resist.

'Draco..' Pansy breathed.

He closed his eyes, desperate to push the thoughts of Hermione out of his mind. But as he reopened them and noticed the pile of books she'd left him just the other night, he realised he couldn't do it. Even if Hermione was in love with Weasley, even if she didn't want him, he couldn't bring himself to be with anyone else.

'No.' He whispered, pushing her away.

'What?!' Pansy gasped.

'I can't do this.' Draco muttered, turning his back on her.

'But why?' She wailed.

'Just go Pansy.'

'Drakie, why are you giving me all these mixed signals? I know you want me, deep down, I can tell.' He felt her wrapping her arms around his waist.

'No! Just go!' He snapped, writhing away from her touch.

'Is this because of the Mudblood? She won't be back, she's in the hospital wing-'

'PANSY, LEAVE!' He bellowed, making her jump.

After gaping at him for a few seconds, she finally recollected herself. 'Fine! I'll go! But don't expect me to be waiting around for you Draco, next time you come to me, don't expect me to say yes!' She said shrilly, running out of the common room.

'Argh!' Draco kicked the sofa in anger, putting his head in his hands. She had changed him, Hermione had changed him. A few months ago, he wouldn't have hesitated to cheat on anyone, he was Draco Malfoy, known for breaking girls hearts. But he was different now...or perhaps he wasn't. Maybe it was the fact that he'd found the right person that was stopping him from making such a big mistake. Even with the thoughts of Hermione and Weasley still running through his mind, he still couldn't bring himself to be with anyone else. He loved her, and he didn't want anyone else. No one else understood him like she did, no one lit up his world just by smiling, no one gave him a reason to live, to be happy, even when he least felt like it.

He sank onto the sofa, finding himself sitting in the exact same position as he had a few hours earlier, again staring into the roaring flames of the fire. His life felt completely different now to how it felt those months ago. He no longer woke up feeling like he had nothing to get up for. He would no longer sit in the silence in his room, staring into space as the same dark thoughts ran through his mind. His world had felt like a better place since he fell for her. Everything seemed _brighter, _and his life felt increasingly more promising. He'd never experienced such thoughts, such emotions as these before. His father had taught him there was nothing in the world but anger and hatred, and Draco believed he'd never find love.

Seeing Hermione with Weasley in the hospital wing had stirred the old but familiar feelings of resentment and bitterness in Draco. He had truly believed that she loved him. The way her face would light up everytime he entered the same room as her, the way she would gaze into his eyes, her own eyes full of love and passion. And the way she had broken down when he'd left, something Draco knew he'd regret for a very long time. But when he'd seen her smiling at Weasley, giggling as he kissed her hand, jealousy had hit him with such a force he was nearly knocked backwards. He knew he was her first love, and he knew how close they were, and how other students would gossip; claiming that even though they'd split up, they'd definitely get back together. And after spending the past few hours agonising over the scene he'd witnessed, recalling the whispers he'd heard in the corridors, Draco truly believed she was still in love with Weasley, and always had been.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against the soft cushions. The idea of reverting back to his old ways, his old life before falling in love with Hermione filled him with dread. He was repulsed by the thought of waking up with nothing to be happy about, spending time locked in his room alone except for the company of his thoughts, finding random girls to try and numb the pain of being alone, spending hours sat in the Forbidden Forest on his own, trying to forget everything for a little while. As the clock chimed nearby, Draco jumped slightly. He sighed, deciding it was probably time he went to bed. As he layed back on the four poster bed, he stared up at the ceiling, determined to clear his mind so he could at least get a few hours sleep. But as he replayed the images of Hermione and Weasley, and Pansy shrieking at him, he knew that this would not be easy.

Hermione

'Miss Granger?'

Hermione looked up as Madam Pomfrey made her way towards her.

'You're free to go. Take this.' She handed Hermione a small bottle. 'Take a mouthful of that twice a day for the next week and you'll be good as new!'

Hermione smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Now I suggest you take it easy tonight, are your friends meant to be visiting at all?'

'Yeah, I think so-' She stopped and smiled as she noticed Ginny entering the hospital wing. 'There's your answer.'

'Well you make sure they take care of you. And take it easy.' She repeated, looking at her sternly.

'I will.' Hermione promised.

'Very well.'

'Thank you for everything.' She smiled at the witch gratefully.

Madam Pomfrey nodded at her, giving a smile in return, and made her way to the student in the bed opposite.

'How are you doing 'Mione?' Ginny asked, perching on the bed whilst Hermione gathered some of the books Ron had given to her.

'Yeah, I'm great.' She smiled.

'There's a lot of that going around.' Ginny was looking at her curiously.

Hermione frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean Gin?'

She sighed. 'Can I talk to you? Somewhere private perhaps?' She scowled at a Hufflepuff first year, who was not so subtly watching them from the bed to Hermione's right.

'Of course you can, you can come up to my dormitory with me. But what is this about?'

'I'll explain later.'

'Okay...'

Hermione could not help but feel a little anxious as they made their way to the common room. She was worried she'd found something out about her relationship with Draco, but on the other hand she knew that if she had, she would not be this calm and collected. A couple of students wished Hermione well as she passed them, but she could not help but notice a few of the Slytherins scowling at her. A shiver passed through her as a fifth year gave her a particularly malicious glare as she walked past him.

'Ignore them. Don't let them get to you.' Ginny put a hand on Hermione's arm.

'I know, I know.' She muttered, and was thankful as they reached the portrait leading to her common room.

As they entered the room, Hermione was filled with an overwhelming pleasure at being home. She took in the heat of the fire, the coziness of the room and smiled happily. Draco was nowhere to be seen, and she frowned slightly. She hadn't seen him since the night of the attack, and wondered if he was avoiding her. She knew of course, that it would have been difficult for him to visit her in the hospital wing due to how public it was, but on the other hand, with his fierce protection of her, she believed he might have at least tried to come and see her.

She led Ginny up to her room, and they sat on the bed together. Hermione let out a cry of surprise and laughed as Crookshanks landed himself on her lap out of nowhere, purring extremely loudly as she scratched behind his ears.

'You and that cat.' Ginny shook her head, grinning.

Hermione smiled in response, remembering how herself and Draco had had a similar conversation just nights before.

'So can we talk?' Ginny continued.

'Of course Ginny, go ahead.' She nodded.

'Well..I hear you and Ron made up.'

'Yes, we did. We both apologised, and we've agreed to stay close friends, we missed eachother's friendship a lot.'

'Hermione...' Ginny was staring down at the bed, twisting the sheets in her hands.

'What's wrong?'

'Ron's the happiest now that he's been since you two were together. I think he believes you two will eventually get back together. Do you want him back?' She was watching her tentatively.

'No, Ginny I don't. I love Ron, I do. But just as a friend. Has he said that he thinks we'll get back together?'

'No. It's just he's really happy. And I don't want him getting his heart broken again.'

She sighed. 'I'll talk to him. I'm sorry.'

'Hermione, this isn't your fault. It's my stupid brother's for getting his hopes up.'

'I just hope we can be friends, I really thought we'd turned a corner.'

'I know, I know. Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.'

'This new guy of yours you were telling me about before..is he still in the picture?'

Hermione stared down at her hands, unsure on how to respond.

'Well?' Ginny pressed her.

She sighed, looking at her. 'No. That's over.'

'It is? What happened?' She looked concerned.

'I'm not quite sure myself.' Hermione bit her lip, hating herself for lying.

'I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm here if you need to talk, okay?'

'Okay Gin.' She smiled at her.

'Listen, I'm going to have to get back to the common room, will you be okay?'

'Yeah, of course I will! Thank you for telling me about Ron.'

'It's no problem.' Ginny stood up. 'I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?'

'Yes, okay.'

Hermione watched as Ginny exited her room, and then closed her eyes, hating herself for lying, hating herself for hurting Ron.

She stood up, deciding to make herself a cup of tea, and to wait for Draco to return. She was sat on the sofa picking at a Cauldron Cake when she heard the portrait swing open, and watched as Draco entered. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed her sat on the sofa.

'Hey.' She said softly.

He didn't answer, staring at her with a look Hermione could not quite identify.

'Hey.' He finally answered, and she could detect a frosty edge to his voice.

'Well I'm back.' She smiled awkwardly.

'I can see.' He still didn't smile.

'How are you?'

'Good.'

'Good...' Hermione frowned, wondering what an earth was going on. He gave her another a stony look, before making his way towards his dormitory.

'Is there a problem Draco?' She broke the silence.

She watched as he paused and then turned to face her. 'I don't know. Why don't you ask _Weasley_?' He sneered Ron's name.

'What?' Hermione gasped, beweildered.

'Don't give me that. I saw you two, in the hospital wing. I know what's going on.'

'When?'

He laughed. 'Are you being serious? You're going to lie about this?'

'Ron's been to see me more then once with the others, so I'd like to know when you saw us!' She demanded.

'Don't get too upset _Granger. _Weasley isn't here to hold your hand.' He looked at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Hermione bit her lip, knowing exactly what Draco was referring to. 'You saw us when Ron came to apologise, didn't you.' She whispered.

'Apologise? Is that what you call it?'

'Yes Draco! He came to say sorry and we made up! Nothing is going on with us, I love you! I told him that there's no way I'm ever going to get back with him.'

'Oh spare me the lies.' He spat.

'It's the truth! I understand what it may have looked like, but honestly I was just pleased to have my friend back!'

'STOP LYING TO ME!' He shouted, making her jump.

'I'm not lying.' Hermione whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

'You were giggling, you let that weasel kiss your hand. Why don't you just admit it? You're in love with him, and have been stringing me along this whole time!'

'What?!' Hermione gasped, standing up. 'Is that what you really think?!'

'I don't think, I know.' He snarled.

'I thought you knew me. I thought you understood me like no other. Someone who knew me would know that I would never do that.'

'Oh turn off the tears. I'm done, I'm not going to be someone who's being taken as a fool.'

'You, are PATHETIC!' Hermione shrieked. 'You REALLY, honestly think I would do that?! That I love RON?! You are wrong, you, you are a pathetic, immature, insecure idiot! I have risked my LIFE, for you this past month! I have lied to my friends, I have been ill, and hey, probably even ended up in the hospital wing for you! And you honestly BELIEVE I've been using you?! You know what, I'm done too, I'm done with you, your insecurities, your jealousy! I'm DONE!' Hermione didn't even wait for a response. She barged past him, rushing up to her room and throwing herself on her bed, crying out in pain from her scars, but mainly for the pain that was now searing through her heart.

Draco

'FUCKING GRANGER!' Draco yelled as he ran out of the portrait, kicking the wall. He was shaking in anger, in disbelief over what had just happened. He leant against the wall, trying to ignore the dull pain in his foot. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down, trying to get his act together.

'You're welcome.'

Draco jumped as he heard a voice creep up behind him, and turned round to face them. 'What?'

'You're welcome. You see I know how much you can't stand her. How much a lot of people can't stand her. So I did you a favour.'

'What are you talking about?!' He demanded.

'It was me. I cursed Hermione Granger the other night.'

**Let me know what your thoughts on this chapter in a review! Thank you for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 20

**This is another chapter that took me forever to write! It's really difficult when you know exactly what you want to write but don't know how to put it into words! Anyway, here it is, thank you to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed. Let me know what you think of it! **

Draco

Draco stared at Pansy, shocked into silence.

'As I said, you're welcome.' She smirked.

'So..you cursed her? You followed her when she was patrolling?' He choked out.

'Yes I did.' She said smugly.

'Why?'

Her smile fades a little. 'Why what?'

'Why did you do it? What the hell possessed you to do such a thing?!'

'Are you joking? I did it for you, for us!'

'What?' Draco felt sick.

'I thought if I got the Mudblood out of the way we'd have more time to ourselves, ever since you've shared a dormitory with her we've drifted apart! Plus everyone hates her, everyone knows that people like _her _don't belong here.'

Draco stared at her in disbelief, shaking slightly in anger. 'Do you have any idea what you've done?!' He shouted, losing his temper and pinning her against the wall.

'Oww, Drakie you're hurting me! Let me go!' Pansy squirmed against his grasp, her eyes frightened.

He paused before reluctantly dropping her to the floor, breathing heavily.

'You are pathetic.' He spat.

'But, but I thought you'd be pleased! Do you like her or something?' Pansy narrowed her eyes.

Draco swallowed, then glared at her. 'No I do not _like_ the Mudblood. But you attacked her just after my father escaped prison, when McGonagall would be keeping a close eye on me! I've already been called into her office twice because of this! So thanks a lot!'

Pansy blinked. 'I didn't think of that.'

'Yeah well that's just a prime example of your stupidity.' He sneered.

'Sorry Draco.' She whispered.

'Why are you even here?' He demanded.

'I came by to give you another chance. I miss you Drakie.' She tried to thread her fingers through his, but he snatched his hand away from her grasp.

'Leave me the hell alone Pansy. Nothing will ever happen with us, I don't like you, in fact I can't _stand _you.'

'You're lying.' She tried to grab his arm but he wiggled away.

'Oh that's what you think, is it?' He glared at her threateningly.

'I don't believe you. And I just know you'll be back for more, you always are, everytime you feel _alone _you always come to me, and I'll give it a week, one week and you'll be begging me to come up to your room.' She looked into his eyes boldly.

'Piss off Parkinson.' He growled, making his way back into the common room.

'You know I'm right. And I wish I'd killed the Mudblood when I had the chance!' She shrieked at him as he opened the portrait door.

Draco stormed up to his room, slamming the door and punching the wall. Pansy was the one who had cursed her...and all because of him. Swallowing down the nausea that was now steadily growing in the pit of his stomach, he threw himself onto his bed. He knew he couldn't tell McGonagall about Pansy; he was clearly the only one who knew, and she would know it was him who'd reported her, and word would then spread that he'd turned in a fellow Slytherin...

'ARGH!' He punched a pillow in anger, and he found himself doing it again, and again, and again until he finally stopped, his heart racing and his whole body trembling. He furiously wiped at his eyes, desperate to cease the hot tears that were threatening to spill. He had lost the one person whom he had ever loved, the person that had changed his world for the better. If there was ever a point when Draco believed his life was at rock bottom, it was now. The pain of losing Hermione was proving too much already, the pressure that his father was piling on was forever on his thoughts. And the fact that Hermione had almost been killed because of him had added to all of the angst that was steadily increasing within his mind. When Draco had calmed down and could feel his heart rate returning to it's usual, steady pace, he closed his eyes, allowing his exhaustion to overcome him.

Hermione

'Miss Granger? Are you listening to me?'

A week had passed since Hermione's break up with Draco, and she was struggling. She felt empty, cold, a mere shell of the person she was just a week ago. She drifted through each day, not paying any attention to her surroundings, her mind clouded by thoughts of Draco. Her teachers had noticed the change in her. Professors Sprout and Binns had each taken her aside questioning her silence in class, and the considerate decrease in work she produced each lesson.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had also grown concerned over her behaviour. She'd skipped meal times, and instead of spending free time with them, she'd spent it in her room on her own, wallowing in self pity. Each time any of them had tried to talk to her she'd shot them down; angrily snapping that she was fine and maybe they should concentrate on their own lives rather then hers, or just shaking her head silently.

At Professor McGonagall's shrill tone, Hermione looked up at the witch, who was looking deeply concerned. She cleared her throat.

'Yes. I'm listening. What exactly is the problem though Professor? Why did you call me up here?'

McGonagall sighed, observing her closely. 'I've been speaking to your Professors, and a great deal of them are concerned over your well being. You don't seem to be participating in class discussions, the work you're producing is very little and not to your usual standard at all. And..' She paused, swallowing. 'Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley paid me a visit earlier. They too are very worried about you. They say you don't spend time with them anymore-'

'They shouldn't have done that.' Hermione bit in, her voice low.

'I understand that it's probably difficult for you to hear but-'

'No. They shouldn't have done it. I'm fine, there is nothing wrong with me, no _problem _at all. Now can I go?'

Professor McGonagall looked taken aback at Hermione's harsh tone. She cleared her throat, looking sternly at the young witch. 'Miss Granger, I appreciate things may be a little tough right now, but that is no excuse to speak to me like that.'

'Sorry Professor.' Hermione muttered, bowing her head.

'Hermione.' She looked up, surprised at the witch's gentle tone. 'What's going on? This isn't you, this isn't the student I've mentored the past 7 years. Please, speak to me.'

Hermione stared at McGonagall, whose brow was furrowed in worry. Finally, she found the words to respond, and forced a smile. 'Nothing's wrong Professor, really. I'm just a little tired from all this work and study and my Head Girl duties. Plus my scars have only just healed from my attack.'

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes, looking unconvinced. Finally, she sighed. 'Very well Miss Granger. But if this continues we will be speaking again. You can go.'

'Thank you Professor.' Hermione gave her a quick smile before exiting her office. She walked briskly to the Great Hall, trembling slightly in anger. Spying her three friends sat at the end of the Gryffindor table fully engaged in conversation, she quickened her pace, eyes flashing in anger.

'How DARE you!' She shrieked.

Harry and Ginny jumped in surprise, and Ron dropped his fork, looking beweildered.

'Hermione?'

'No, don't you dare.' She snarled.

'What's going on?' Harry asked nervously.

Hermione laughed hysterically, shaking her head. 'You're REALLY asking that?! How dare you go to McGonagall! I told you I'm fine over and over again! And now you've got her watching me!'

'We're worried about you 'Mione-' Ginny began, but Hermione held her hand up to stop her.

'Just save it. From now on, just keep your noses out of my business. I'm FINE. In fact, I'm more then fine, I'm great! Ecstatic! So drop it.' She glared at them, daring them to say another word.

'Okay.' Ginny finally nodded.

'Thank you.' She snapped in reply, then turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall, ignoring the stares she was receiving. She barged her way through groups of gossiping students, making her way quickly to the common room. When she reached her destination, she ran up to her room, slamming her bag down and dropping onto her bed, burying her head in her pillows.

Hermione was not sure how much more of this she could take. She felt as though her whole world had been taken from her before her eyes. Every day was such a struggle, from the minute she awoke each morning she just wanted to close her eyes and lose herself in her dreams again. She would go downstairs and discover Draco had already left, avoiding any confrontation that may occur if they were alone. She was completely broken. What she'd said to him that night, she hadn't meant. She was furious, absolutely furious that he'd believed she didn't love him, that she was just using him. This fury had caused her aggressive outburst, and by time she'd allowed herself to calm down, she'd regretted every single word of it. The next morning she'd tried to speak to him, but he'd stared at her with a cold, hard expression, eyes completely empty.

'It's over.' He'd muttered, and walked out of the portrait door.

Hermione couldn't bare it. She couldn't bare the blank looks he gave her, like there was nothing between them, like the last month had never happened. She found herself wondering if maybe he didn't love her, and was using Ron as an excuse to break up with her. Deep down she knew that wasn't the case, but with the state her mind was in, she found herself thinking all sorts. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. Every day seemed such a drag, an ongoing battle. She hated forcing smiles and trying to pretend that she was okay. She knew Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't fooled, and she knew that was being unfair by keeping everything from them, but at the same time she couldn't help but wish they would leave her alone. She just wanted to be alone...

Hermione closed her eyes, giving in to the tears that were filling her eyes. They spilled down her cheeks, and she let them. The tears would not stop once they'd started. Hermione was used to this, and was not surprised at her appearance when she stared into her mirror. Her hair was a matted mess, eyes red and bloodshot. Her skin was pale and her face held a haunted expression. This appearance was not surprising to Hermione as it was how she'd looked every day for the past week. She'd made herself presentable for lessons, and then as soon as she was on her own, she'd break down, letting all of the unbearable pain out, replaying Draco's blank stares and the argument they'd had in her mind over and over again.

She went into her bathroom, splashing cold water onto her face and casting a smoothing charm on her hair, deciding to sit downstairs in front of the fire and perhaps summon a house elf to bring her some food; something they had been doing for her for the past week. As she made her way downstairs however, she was startled to discover Draco sat at the desk, staring out of the window with his quill posied in mid air. She cleared her throat.

'Hey.'

He jumped slightly and looked round at her.

'Sorry if I made you jump.' Hermione took a few steps towards him.

'It's..it's okay.' He muttered.

'Draco...'

'What is it?' He snapped.

Hermione stared at him, hurt by the way he was talking to her. 'I miss you.' She whispered, swallowing as she once again felt the familiar lump in her throat that appeared before the tears started to fall.

He raised his eyebrows slightly. As Hermione studied his face, she could see the dark shadows under his eyes that bore a striking resemblance to her own. She could also see the pain in his eyes that he was trying to conceal.

'Say something.' Hermione choked, blinking as the tears fell.

He carried on staring at her, his eyes searching hers. She watched as he stood up and made his way slowly towards her. He reached out and stroked her cheek, and as another tear fell he gently wiped it away with his thumb. She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of his touch, something she'd desperately been craving. As she slowly reopened them, he stared into her eyes, searching them. Hermione could see the fear and pain in his, but also love, complete and pure devotion .

'Draco..' She murmered.

He quickly removed his hand, clearing his throat and walking away.

'Where are you going?' She whispered.

He stopped, keeping his back to her. Hermione waited for him to answer, fighting the urge to walk over to him and shake him, shake him until he answered her, shake him until he would hold her again. But that answer never came. He took a step forward. Then another. And Hermione watched as he made his way to the portrait.

'Draco! Please! I know you love me too, I know you're hurting just as much as I am! Please, just talk to me!' She cried, tears were steadily falling down her cheeks now.

He stopped again, and turned around to face her. She stared at him, pleading with her eyes for him to stay. But again he turned his back on her, exiting the common room, and leaving Hermione to cry out in complete and utter pain, sinking to the floor, her body shaking with sobs.

It was the next day when Hermione finally lost her composure. She was in Potions, and Draco had moved away from her, which surprisingly went unnoticed by Professor Slughorn. She closed her eyes and counted to 10, trying to remain cool and collected, desperately fighting tears. She found herself partnered with a Gryffindor student, Oliver Meyer, whom she'd never spoken to before but recognised from the Gryffindor common room. As they worked she was growing increasingly frustrated with his lack of effort and common sense. She walked over to the cabinet, looking for Doxy Eggs. She glanced over at Draco, who was partnered with a fellow Slytherin student, a pretty brunette who looked completely infatuated with him, casually sliding a hand across his chest as she giggled at something he said.

Hermione turned away, finding herself unable to watch, the pain in her heart becoming increasingly worse. She walked back to her table, and found her partner sat at the desk, lazily prodding the piece of parchment in front of him with his quill.

'Are you not planning on helping?' She snapped.

'Sorry.' He muttered.

'Can you stir this anti clockwise and quickly while I add the egg?'

'Sure.' Oliver started stirring the potion, and Hermione watched in annoyance as he did it at a slow pace, not paying any attention.

'I said quickly.' She said through gritted teeth.

'Alright, alright.' He started stirring quickly.

'Stop! Slow down!' She cried.

'You told me to go faster! So that's what I'm doing!' Oliver retorted.

Hermione watched in horror as the potion turned into a repulsive yellow colour, and grimaced as a foul smell hit her nostrils. She heard a loud giggle coming from the direction of Draco's desk and looked over. The Slytherin girl was now pratically attached to him, giggling as she watched him work.

'I can't..I can't do this.' Hermione took a step backwards.

'What?' Oliver looked at her incredously.

'I said, I can't do this. I can't, I can't!' She cried.

'Miss Granger? Is there a problem?' Professor Slughorn waddled over to their desk.

Hermione looked up at him, and around at the room, noticing how everyone was now watching her, a deafening silence ringing across the classroom. She looked at Draco, who was staring at her, his brow furrowed slightly. She thought she could detect concern in his eyes, but as he blinked all she could see was the cold distance that had been there since their break up.

'I need to leave...' Hermione calmly gathered her possessions together, placing them in her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

'Miss Granger?' Slughorn was frowning at her.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she turned her back on him and the class, walking quickly out of the room. She made her way up to Professor McGonagall's classroom, praying she would be in there.

'Yes?' Professor McGonagall called as Hermione knocked on the door. She smiled and entered, relieved at least something had gone right for her today.

'Oh, hello Miss Granger.' McGonagall greeted her. 'How may I help?'

'I'm sorry to bother you. But you were right. I am stressed. I think I need a break.' A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away furiously, determined not to break down in front of her.

Professor McGonagall frowned at her. 'I knew something wasn't right. Has something happened?'

'No, no. I'm just stressed with all this studying, and my attack. It's really taken it's toll on me.'

'I see.' She studied Hermione, eyebrow raised slightly.

'Anyway, what I want to know is..well it's going to sound extremely cheeky of me and I completely understand if you say no as it's probably breaking rules but...well I was wondering if I could have a short break. Just a week or two, I promise I'll still study, I just need to have a break. I understand if you say no of course-'

'Miss Granger, may I speak?' She was smiling slightly, much to Hermione's surprise.

'Yes, of course.'

'Well my answer's yes. I think it would do you good. Tell me, do you go to Hogsmeade often?'

Hermione blinked. 'Hogsmeade? Well yeah, quite a lot actually.'

'Okay, well just outside of Hogsmeade there's an Inn. Small, quiet place, but perfect for someone who just needs to get away. You have my permission to stay there. I will inform the Innkeepers, and you can go there straight away. I will owl you work at the end of each day from every lesson, and I expect it to all be completed.'

'Of course. Thank you so much Professor.' Hermione smiled at her gratefully.

'I'll inform Mr Malfoy, I'm sure he won't mind taking on the Head duties on his own. You have two weeks. Have a break, clear your head. Do some work. Well I shouldn't have to tell you that of all people.' She smiled slightly. 'I expect you to come back refreshed and in better health.'

'Thank you so much. I won't let you down.' She nodded.

'It's my pleasure.'

Hermione bid her farewell and went off to her room to pack. When she was finally ready, she left the castle and made her way to Hogsmeade.


	21. Chapter 21

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 21

**Here's another chapter! Again thank you to those who reviewed, favourited and followed this, I know I keep saying it but it means a lot! **

Draco

It was unbelievable. Unbelievable how the quiet surroundings of the Forbidden Forest had such a peaceful effect on Draco's mind. He always sat in the same secluded area, a low mist surrounding him. As he heard the leaves on the trees rustling, disturbed by the low breeze, he glanced up at them. They seemed never ending, and although Draco had never admitted this to anyone, he found them slightly captivating...

As a loud hoot from an owl interrupted Draco's thoughts, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. As he glanced at his watch, he was slightly baffled at the time, not realising he'd been out there for so long. Standing up and stretching his slightly numb legs, he made his way slowly back to the castle. The truth was, if he wasn't in lessons or in the Great Hall with the Slytherins, the Forbidden Forest was where Draco spent the majority of his time. He couldn't stand the emptiness of the common room, and ever since she'd gone, he couldn't even bare the sight of it. Hermione...

It had been a week. A week since Draco had received the letter from Professor McGonagall, informing him of Hermione's break. He'd felt sick. He knew the reason behind her absence, and he knew it was because of him. Since their break up, Draco had tried so hard to try and get over her, knowing that it was for the best. He truly believed that she loved Weasley, and he couldn't allow himself to be hurt. All his life he had been let down by the people he loved most. Both his mother and father had hurt him. His father for brainwashing him and for constantly making him feel like he wasn't good enough, and his mother for allowing his father to behave this way, for knowing how much it hurt Draco but not speaking up. He felt as though if he allowed anyone in and handed them his trust, they eventually would hurt him, and he'd felt this way about Hermione. He couldn't stay with her, not whilst knowing the whole time she was in love with the Weasel.

However..after witnessing her breakdown in Potions, and the way she'd cried his name in the common room, a small part of him had started to wonder if maybe he was wrong, and she had been telling the truth the whole time. And the fact she had now left was killing him. He needed to know the truth. As Draco entered the common room, he automatically glanced at the sofa in front of the fire. This was something he did every time he'd return home, with the desperate hope that he would find Hermione sat in her favourite seat in front of the fire, Crookshanks curled up on her lap. But the seat was empty, and he shook his head to himself, knowing he was being foolish.

He missed her so much...Draco gazed at the flight of stairs that lead to her room. The aching in his heart was unbearable, and he knew that no matter how many times he told himself he could get over her, it would not happen. He'd tried to see other girls, just like before, before he fell for her. But he couldn't do it. He'd end up growing irritated by their company, or he would find himself comparing them to _her, _all the while knowing that no one could compare. Pansy Parkinson would still harass him, but Draco now had the upper hand; threatening to inform Professor McGonagall of her part in the attack on Hermione if she didn't leave him alone. He himself still did not know what to do about Pansy. He knew he should hand her in, and he desperately wanted to. He loathed her with a passion for what she'd done to Hermione. But he also knew that if he was to hand her in, he would be landing himself in trouble with the fellow Slytherins.

As Draco walked up to his own room, he spied his father's owl perched on one of the window ledges. With his heart filled with dread, he made his way towards the owl, letting it in and untying the parchment attached to it.

_Draco, _

_I heard about the attack on the Muggle Born student, and I'm hoping you had nothing to do with it as you're meant to be keeping a low profile. I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint me like that, so I trust you had nothing to do with it. I'd like you to meet me in a weeks time outside the Shrieking Shack at 7:30pm. I expect you to have some useful information for me. _

_Father. _

Draco swallowed as he finished reading. He felt sick as he wondered how his father would possibly be able to get into Hogsmeade. He also worried about this 'useful information' he was meant to be providing. Draco had nothing of the sort, and he wasn't intending to give any. But he knew what his father was like, and he knew that he'd be livid if Draco provided no help. He walked over to his mirror, staring at his reflection. He had dark shadows under his eyes which held a deep contrast against his pale skin. The fear and pain in his eyes was evident, and Draco splashed cold water across his face, trying to wash away everything that was plaguing his mind with such angst.

The week passed by quickly, and before he knew it, Draco was staring into the same mirror, having just finished getting ready to meet his father. Sneaking out of the castle proved easy for him, and as he made his way towards the Shrieking Shack, he was steadily growing more and more afraid. Spotting a dark silhouette in the near distance, Draco swallowed down his fear and nausea as he walked towards his father.

'Father?' He cleared his throat.

'Ahh Draco.' Lucius turned to meet him, face twisting into a smile.

Draco nodded, looking at his feet.

'Is there a problem?' He raised an eyebrow.

'No. Not at all.' He forced a smile, which he feared was more of a grimace.

Lucius continued eyeing him suspiciously. 'You're acting very...strange.'

'Am I? Probably that firewhisky I had earlier.' He forced a laugh, feeling sick.

Lucius narrowed his eyes in response, but Draco was relieved when his mouth finally lifted into a small smirk, looking convinced. 'This attack on the Muggle Born...I trust it had nothing to do with you?'

'No. It didn't.' Draco shifted his feet awkwardly.

'Do you know who the attacker was?'

'Pansy Parkinson.'

'Ahh of course. Your girlfriend. Not planned was it?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Pansy is _not _my girlfriend.' He replied through gritted teeth. 'And no, it wasn't planned.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' He smiled slightly. 'She would have been good for you.'

Draco scowled, knowing that his father was on good terms with the Parkinsons, and that he'd been planning his and Pansy's wedding since they had met.

'So any news for me?' Lucius asked.

Draco stared at the ground, terrified to give him a response.

'Draco?'

He looked up at his father, who was studying him intensely. 'No.' He whispered.

'No?' Lucius' eyes flashed dangerously.

'No. I haven't. There is no news.' Draco swallowed and stared at him bravely.

Lucius continued studying his son, not saying a word. Draco could feel himself trembling under his hard gaze, but held eye contact. Finally his father spoke.

'You are a useless, worthless excuse for a son.' He hissed. 'What is your excuse? Been too busy with your Head Boy duties? Too busy with your nose in books?' He sneered.

'Nothing's been happening, the Mudblood's away, I couldn't get any information if I tried!'

'RUBBISH!' Lucius shouted, making Draco jump in fear.

'It's true, I couldnt-'

But Draco was interrupted as he felt his father's fist collide with his cheek, pain shooting up the left side of his face. He stared at Lucius in shock, shaking furiously as he lifted a hand to his face.

'You've disappointed me Draco.' He said quietly, his stare threatening.

He bowed his head. 'Sorry father.' He muttered.

'I don't know why I'm surprised really. You always were a disappointment.'

Draco looked up at his father, eyes wide with hurt. He closed his eyes, willing the tears not to spill as he turned his back on him and started walking away.

'Where do you think you're going?!' Draco jumped as his father bellowed at him.

He turned around. 'I'm no use to you, you said it yourself. I'm sorry I'm such a _disappointment, _Father. You'll be better off without me. Go find someone else to do your dirty work.' He spat.

Lucius' eyes flashed in anger and Draco was surprised at his courage to stand up to him, but all feelings of satisfaction disappeared as his father made his way towards him, his face red with rage. Draco cowered as Lucius reached out, grabbing one of his arms and pinning him aggressively against the wall of the Shrieking Shack, grabbing his neck with one of his hands.

'You listen to me, you will do what I say, when I say it. You will obey me, you will bring me information, you will do everything I ask. Otherwise your life will not be worth living. Understand me?'

Draco nodded, his eyes wide as his father choked him.

'Good.' Lucius released him, throwing him to the ground, causing Draco to hit his head hard on the stone pavement. He stood up, backing well away from his father, shaking violently.

'I'm glad everything's clear now. We'll meet here at the same time, in a month. I look forward to what news you bring me, I trust there will be a significant amount too.' His eyes flashed threateningly, and Draco just nodded, still gasping for breath.

'Until then, son. And please clean yourself up, you look a disgrace.' He sneered at his son before walking away, disappearing into the dark shadow of the night.

Draco dropped back to the ground, trying to get his breath back. He was still shaking, and tears were now running down his face. He had to stop himself crying out as he sat himself up. He could feel a trickle of blood trailing it's way down the side of his face, and there was a sharp pain in one side of his ribs. He was still in absolute shock over what had just happened. He knew his father was capable of a lot of things, but he never thought he would harm his own son. But then again he was a disappointment, maybe he deserved it...

Unable to control himself any longer, Draco let out the sobs that he'd so desperately been trying to keep in. He sobbed in anger, fear, sadness. And most of all he wept for the one and only person he wanted with him. The one person he needed the most he'd ever needed her. After laying back on the cold pavement, shivering and weeping for a long while, Draco composed himself and stood up, deciding he should get back to the castle and praying he wouldn't meet anyone along the way.

Hermione

Hermione glanced up as the bell on the door of Madam Puddifoot's teashop tinkled, indicating someone had entered. She smiled as Ginny Weasley caught her eye and made her way towards her.

'It's so good to see you!' She held her arms out and Hermione stood up, accepting her friend's embrace.

'Hey Gin.' She beamed.

'You look great!' Ginny sat herself down at the table.

'Thanks. This break has really done me good. Want to order something?'

'I'll have a hot chocolate.'

Hermione made her way to the till, ordering two hot chocolates and a plate of Cauldron Cakes. Ginny raised her eyebrows as she returned to her seat.

'What?' Hermione frowned.

'Madam Puddifoot's? Really?' She gestured to a kissing couple at a table nearby.

'Well I happen to like it in here. It's...cosy!' Hermione said stubbornly.

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. 'That's one way of putting it.'

She scowled, pulling a piece from her cauldron cake and popping it into her mouth.

'So you're really okay now?' Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. 'If by okay you mean I won't be breaking down in lessons or shouting at you, Harry and Ron in the hall, then yeah, I'm good.'

'Seriously 'Mione.' Her eyes were wide with concern. 'I'm worried about you. We all are.'

'Ginny.' Hermione reached out and squeezed her hand. 'I'm fine. I promise you I feel a lot better. And I'm sorry I was so harsh on you all. It wasn't fair and I regret it a lot.'

Ginny studied her for a second, then her face broke into a smile. 'Okay. I believe you.'

'Thank you.'

'So what actually happened? What made you break down like that? If you don't mind me asking of course.' She added quickly.

'I was just stressed over studying and Head duties.' Hermione spooned some cream from her hot chocolate into her mouth, loathing herself for lying to her best friend.

'Hermione. I've known you for 7 years now. And I know that lessons and organising events and prefects is not enough to send you into a breakdown like that. I mean you juggled about a thousand lessons using the time turner in your third year! Please. Tell me, I might be able to help?'

Ginny was looking at her gravely.

She opened her mouth, but found herself unable to speak.

'Hermione?' Her eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

She sighed. 'Okay. Well remember the person I was telling you about? The one that I was seeing? Well we broke up. I know I told you nothing was happening, but that was because I was unsure myself. And then before I knew it, we'd finished. Completely. And I couldn't bare it. My heart felt like it had been torn to pieces, I was struggling to get through each day. Seeing _him _around the castle, it was so difficult. Everything just got on top of me. So I had to get away, I just had to. It's really done me good being away from him. But..' She paused, playing with a marshmellow with her spoon.

'You don't know how you'll feel seeing him again?' Ginny finished for her, looking sympathetic.

'Exactly.' Hermione nodded.

'Oh 'Mione. I'm so sorry. You should have come to me! I could have helped you through this.'

'It's okay Ginny, really. I'm okay now. And when I see him...well I'll have to stay strong. I'm going to concentrate on my studying and duties, and I'm going to get through this.'

'Well I'm glad to hear it.' She squeezed her hand. 'I'm always here though, okay? If you get upset, please come to me.'

'Of course I will. Thank you.' She smiled at her gratefully.

'It's okay. So are you going to tell me who it is? So I can use my Bat Bogey hex on him?' She grinned, an evil glint in her eyes.

Hermione shook her head, laughing. 'Not today Gin.'

'Damn, just when I thought I'd found the perfect excuse to use it!'

'There's always Pansy Parkinson.'

'True. Her existence itself is enough of an excuse to hex her.'

'You're awful!'

'So is she! But seriously. When will you tell me who this mystery guy is?'

'When I'm ready. And today's just not the day.'

'I understand.' She nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

'Thank you.'

'Oh, I almost forgot!' Ginny leant down, rifling through her bag until she'd found what she was looking for. 'Here.' She handed Hermione a Honeydukes bag. 'It's filled with your favourites. Ron got it for you, asked me to bring it along.'

'Oh, that's kind of him. Thank him for me?'

'Well aren't you coming back to school tonight? You could thank him then, I'm sure he'd love to see you!'

'I think I might just go straight to my common room, Ginny. I want to keep a bit of a low profile.'

'Ahh. Okay.' She nodded in understanding.

'How's Ron doing?'

'He's okay. I think he's coming to terms with the fact you are really over now.'

'That's great news.' She smiled. 'And you and Harry?'

'We're great. I love him so much.' Her eyes were shining, and Hermione could see for herself just how much she loved her best friend.

'I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks 'Mione. And don't worry. You and this guy of yours will work things out. I know it.' She nodded confidently.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Hermione smiled weakly.

'You will.'

'He thinks I'm in love with Ron.' She blurted out.

'What?' Ginny looked beweildered.

Hermione sighed. 'He walked into the hospital wing as Ron and I were making up. Ron had kissed my hand and I was laughing at something he'd said. So he jumped to the wrong conclusion and accused me of using him as a way to distract myself from my feelings for Ron.'

'Wow..he sounds like an insecure idiot. No offence.'

'He's...complex. He's not had the best of times and finds it hard to trust people.'

'You're telling me. What did you say when he accused you of loving Ron?'

'I shouted at him. Told him it wasn't true at all. Which made things even worse and that's when we finished.'

'I'm sorry Hermione.'

'It's okay. Really. I'll be okay.'

'If you're sure.' Ginny's eyes were wide with sympathy.

'I am.'

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, finishing their hot drinks and cakes. Finally, Ginny stood up. 'I'm going to have to go. The feast will be soon, and I don't want to keep Harry and Ron waiting.'

'That's okay Gin. Thanks for coming to see me, it's been great catching up.'

Ginny smiled. 'It has, I'm really glad you're feeling better and that you're coming home tonight. School hasn't been the same without you.'

'So am I. I'm looking forward to lessons.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Typical Hermione Granger that is. Remember, I'm here if you need to talk. Anytime, okay?'

'Okay. I'll remember that. Thank you.'

'I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?'

'You shall. Bye Ginny.'

'Bye 'Mione.'

Hermione watched as her red headed friend left the teashop. Looking at the time and deciding that she herself had better be getting back to the inn that she had been staying in for the past fortnight. As she made her way back, her mind drifted to Draco, and how she would most likely be seeing him tonight. She wasn't sure if she was ready at all, and was worried that she would suffer another breakdown upon coming face to face with him again. She had thought a lot about him the past two weeks, and as much as she'd tried to push him out of her thoughts, she just couldn't let him go. She knew it wasn't good for her to be thinking about him so much, so she had told herself that when she returned to school, she'd push herself into studying extra hard for her exams, even if they were a while away yet. Hermione sighed, thinking to herself that that would be easier said then done.

'Ahh Hermione! I was starting to wonder where you'd got to!' Madam Butterfield, the plump, friendly witch who owned the inn with her husband waddled over, her face bright and smiling.

'Sorry, my friend and I lost track of time.' Hermione apologised.

'No worries! Do you want some dinner?'

'I'm okay thank you. I'm actually not going to be here long, I'm finishing my packing and then I'm leaving.'

'Oh nonsense! You need to have some food, you need to keep your strength up for your journey back!'

Hermione smiled, Madam Butterfield reminded her a lot of Mrs Weasley sometimes. 'Really, I'm fine, I had quite a few Cauldron Cakes not long ago, so that will keep me going!'

'Hmm okay.' Madam Butterfield rolled her eyes disapprovingly. 'Well, I better leave you to your packing! Come and say goodbye before you leave?'

'Of course I will.'

Hermione made her way upstairs, unlocking the door to her bedroom. She packed the rest of her belongings together, and sat back on her bed. She was starting to feel slightly nervous about her return. Seeing Draco again would be difficult, and she was anxious about how he would behave towards her. Double checking she had collected everything that belonged to her, Hermione took one last wistful look at her cosy room, before closing the door and returning downstairs. She sought out Madam Butterfield, who was chatting away merrily to an old wizard.

'Ah Miss Granger! I take it you're all packed and ready to go?' She beamed at her.

'Yes, I am. Thank you so much for having me. I've had a great time here.'

'It's no problem, it's been lovely having you stay here. Please don't hesistate to return!'

'I won't. Thank you.'

'Farewell Miss Granger. I wish you the best of luck.'

'Goodbye Madam Butterfield.' Hermione smiled at her and left the warm little inn. She wrapped her scarf around her neck tight, shivering slightly in the freezing temperature. As she made her way down the narrow path, she found herself startled by the slightest of sounds. She sighed to herself as she jumped at dog barking in the near distance. The attack she'd been through had left her slightly nervous at being alone, and Hermione was eager to get into the village of Honeydukes so she could mingle with fellow witches and wizards.

As she entered the village, she smiled to herself in relief. People were still wandering around, stood in groups chatting loudly together outside the Three Broomsticks, holding pints of Butterbeer. She walked slowly, not looking forward to being by herself again. As she passed a group of Slytherin students, she felt their eyes on her.

'Oh look, it's Granger. Returned from the loony bin have we?' She heard one of them sneer at her.

Hermione kept her eyes to the path in front of her fiercely, not wanting to give them any satisfaction by responding.

'See I always knew she'd end up there, must be those muggle genes.'

She closed her eyes as the group erupted into laughter, and quickened her pace, eager to get away from them. As she left Hogsmeade, Hermione felt the familiar fear return, particularly now after the incident with the Slytherins. It could easily have been one of them who had attacked her...She shook her head furiously, trying to stop her fear from getting the better of her. As Hermione reached the school grounds she was overcome with relief, and when she entered the main hall, she felt like she was finally home. Taking in the delicious smell of the feast wafting out of the Great Hall and the buzz of the students stood in groups gossiping, she felt herself smiling. She stood still for a moment, allowing the toasty warm feeling of the castle to cure her freezing fingers and toes. Two Ravenclaw students smiled and greeted her as she walked past, and Hermione beamed back, relieved that obviously not everyone believed she was a 'loony'.

Making her way up to the common room, Hermione tried to swallow down the fear and nausea that had replaced the relief and happiness of being back. She was dreading having to face Draco, she was scared for her feelings, scared about how he was going to react to her return.

'Ah you're back!' The witch on the portrait greeted Hermione as she reached the Common Room.

She smiled. 'Is Flobberworms still the password?'

'Of course.' The portrait swung open, and Hermione entered the room, trying to keep her hands steady as she pulled her suitcase through. Looking around at the familiar surroundings, she smiled slightly, again feeling relieved to be home. As she looked towards the kitchen area however, that was when she noticed him.

Draco had his back to her, and was leaning over the kitchen sink. Hermione frowned and cleared her throat, wondering if he hadn't heard her enter.

'Draco?'

She watched him look up, but he didn't turn around to face her, instead he kept his back to her. Hermione frowned again.

'Draco, I'm home.' She raised her voice a little.

Still nothing.

'Fine. Ignore me. I thought this break might have done me good, maybe do _us _good. But obviously you're still being immature, and I am not going to hang around and try to be civil towards you if you aren't prepared to make any effort!' Hermione snapped, shaking slightly in anger at his behaviour. She waited for him to react, and just as she was about to storm upstairs, she noticed him stir. He slowly turned around to face her, and Hermione gasped in shock. Draco's head was bleeding, blood trickling down one side of his face, and there was a bruise forming on one of his cheeks. There were purple marks, which Hermione thought resembled finger prints on his neck, and he was clutching one side of his chest, his eyes wide in pain. Grimacing slightly, he choked out. 'Happy now?'

**Review and let me know what you thought! Feel free to follow me on twitter too, name is Mrs_DM_x :) **


	22. Chapter 22

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 22

Draco

As her chocolate, tear filled eyes stared into his, Draco found himself unable to speak. He cleared his throat, breaking eye contact and staring at the ground.

'Draco? What's happened? Who's done this to you?' Hermione urged.

'I, I'm fine-' But his voice broke, and he couldn't finish.

'Please, tell me!' Her voice was shrill.

Draco shook his head, still unable to say anything.

'Tell you what.' Hermione whispered, staring deep into his eyes, her own filled with concern. 'I'm going to clean you up, lay you down and make you some tea. Then you are going to tell me everything. _No _arguments.' She added as Draco opened his mouth in protest.

He sighed, clutching his side as the action caused a sharp pain to breakout across his ribs. 'Okay.'

'Good.' She nodded sternly, but he could see the worry that remained in her eyes.

Hermione put a hand on his back and he allowed her to guide him to the nearby sofa, where she carefully helped him lay back against the soft cushions. He closed his eyes, soothed slightly by the comfort of the chair.

'Wait there.' Hermione whispered to him.

He opened an eye, smirking slightly. 'And where exactly would I go?'

She sighed, scowling at him. 'Unless you want me to leave you right here like this, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself.'

Draco continued smirking as she walked away. He heard the whistle of the kettle and Hermione pottering about, opening and closing cupboard doors. He found himself smiling again. It was incredible how much her presence had lifted his spirits in such little time, and on such a horrific occasion. His father's face flashed before his mind, face red with rage, and Draco shook his head, desperately trying to clear the images from his memory. As he heard someone clear their throat, he opened his eyes, spying Hermione stood over him, clutching a steaming mug.

'Are you okay?' Her eyebrows were knitted together with worry.

He paused, before smiling slightly. 'Got anything stronger I could put in that tea?'

She frowned. 'No, and I don't think that's a good idea right now.'

'I suppose not.' He sighed.

'Here.' She handed him the mug.

'Thank you.' He said gratefully, taking a sip of the hot tea as Hermione walked quickly back into the kitchen. When she returned, she was holding a large bowl which she placed on the coffee table nearby, and she knelt down in front of him.

'How's the tea?' She asked.

'It's good. Thank you.' He nodded, holding the mug awkwardly.

'Let me take that.'

Draco handed it to her, and she put it on the small coffee table, taking the bowl and placing it on her lap. Without saying a word, she squeezed the small cloth that was laying within the bowl, freeing it of any water. Draco watched as she leant over, and started tenderly removing the blood that ran down the side of his face in a small trail. He closed his eyes at her touch, again feeling incredibly soothed.

'Draco?'

He reopened them at Hermione's gentle voice.

'You have a small open wound on your head, how did that happen?'

Draco hesitated, staring into her wide, concern filled eyes before muttering. 'I fell. And split it open.'

'That must have been quite a fall.' Draco couldn't deny the fear in Hermione's eyes as he gazed into them. He nodded quickly, closing his eyes in indication that he was not quite ready to discuss the nights events.

'Episky.' He opened his eyes as he heard Hermione's small voice commanding her wand to heal the cut on his head.

'All done.' She whispered, looking into his eyes.

He stared back, trying to find the words to answer.

'Can you take your top off?' She asked suddenly, breaking the intense silence.

Draco blinked, unable to suppress a small smirk. 'Really Granger? Now?'

'Do you want me to help or not?' She snapped.

'Sorry.' He muttered.

Hermione sighed, and Draco could see the pain in her eyes as she said. 'You're calling me by my surname again I see.'

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, startled that such an action could have hurt her so significantly. 'Well...we weren't exactly on speaking terms before you left. I assumed you wouldn't particularly want to be now either.' He looked at her questioningly.

She didn't answer, instead glancing down at her hands. A small silence followed, until she cleared her throat. 'Can I sort your ribs out now?'

Draco looked at her. He could tell by her eyes that she wanted to change the topic of conversation.

'Okay.' He replied quietly, and tried to remove his top. A sharp pain shot through one side of his ribs at the action, and Draco winced.

'Do you umm, need a hand?' She was watching him closely.

'If you wouldn't mind.' He muttered, feeling like a fool.

'Of course not.'

Hermione found the bottom of the pale blue top, and removed it extremely cautiously, helping Draco lift his arms. He watched her calm expression turn to one of shock and horror as her eyes were drawn to the deep purple and black bruising upon his ribs.

'What's the matter? Nothing you haven't seen before.' He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione stared at him, eyes filled with tears. 'How..how can you _possibly _joke about this? How can you sit there and smirk like that?' She asked incrediously.

'Really, it's not a big deal-'

'Not a big deal?!' Her voice was shrill as she stood up, furiously wiping at the tears that were now running freely down her cheeks. 'I come home after not seeing you for two weeks to find you battered and bruised, and you won't even give me an explanation! This _is _a big deal, it's a big deal to _me_!' She looked furious, her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes were shining angrily.

Draco gaped at her, not knowing how to react to her sudden outburst.

'Sorry.' She muttered, sniffing and wiping the last of the tears from her face. 'Here. Let me bandage you up. Your ribs are broken.'

'Okay.' Draco answered quietly. He watched silently as she made her way into the kitchen, seeking out bandages.

When she returned, Draco remained silent as she tenderly wrapped a bandage across his chest. He kept catching her eye, and she would return his stare for a couple of seconds before quickly breaking the eye contact.

'How do you know all this stuff?' Draco finally broke the agonising silence as Hermione finished, gesturing towards the bowl and the remaining bandages.

She looked at Draco, studying him for a second before answering. 'When you're in hiding for almost a year with Harry and Ron, you kind of learn to look after yourself and others.'

Draco furrowed his brow slightly as she mentioned Weasley, and he was sure Hermione noticed, watching as she bit her lip slightly in regret.

'I see.' He finally answered, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She gave him a grim smile, before collecting everything from the table and returning once again to the kitchen.

'Do you want anything to eat? I could summon a house elf?' Hermione offered.

'No. Thank you.' Draco answered, closing his eyes as he leant against the cushions comfortably.

'Hey.' He reopened them as Hermione sank down on one of the squashy armchairs opposite him. 'You are _not _under any circumstances to fall asleep. At least not until you've told me exactly what happened and who did this to you.' Her voice was stern.

He sighed. 'I'm okay. Really.'

'NO!' Draco jumped as she raised her voice. 'You are NOT getting away with not telling me! I am so bloody worried about you Draco! I hate myself for it, but I am. You are going to tell me exactly what happened. _Now_.'

He frowned at her. 'Why? Why are you so worried? You didn't seem to care so much for me when you were allowing Weasley to drool all over you.'

Hermione's eyes flashed in anger. 'Please tell me we are not going to have this argument again.' She said in a low voice.

'Why not? You wanted me to talk so I'm talking.' He snapped.

'I meant about your injury! I can't _believe _we're having this conversation yet again!'

Draco sat up straight, ignoring the searing pain in his ribs at the movement. He stared straight into her eyes fiercely. 'Well have you thought about _why _we're having this conversation?! Have you not thought about the effect you and _him _are having on me? It killed me! It killed me seeing you two together, looking so close and intimate! He looked _besotted_, absolutely besotted with you! And you were smiling and blushing away! That moment I witnessed has haunted my mind for weeks now, and I'm sorry if the idea of the person I love more then anyone in the world being with someone else hurts me okay? I'm sorry!'

Hermione studied him for a second and blinked, a tear running slowly down her cheek. Then she stood up, walking over to where he was sat, and perching on the edge of the sofa.

'Firstly.' She put her hand on his chest, gently pushing him back so he was resting against the cushions. 'You need to take it easy. Secondly.' He watched as she took his hand in hers. 'You are the most infuriating, difficult, stubborn person I've ever known.'

'Thanks a lot.' Draco said sarcastically.

'Let me finish.' She looked at him sternly. 'Thirdly. I wouldn't change any of those things for the world. Because they are a part of you. And I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you so bloody much, and I hate myself for it, I hate _you _for it. But I wouldn't change it for the world.'

He stared at her, shocked into silence. When he finally found the words to answer, he stuttered. 'But what about Weasley?'

She sighed. 'Ron is and always will be very important to me. He's my best friend, and yes we have romantic history, but you are the one I love. And that will never change. Ron and I will always be close, but never again in that way. As long as you are here, in my life, I could never, ever be with anyone else. You are my life Draco.'

He studied her for a second, then slowly moved his hand so it rested on her cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes at his touch.

'I love you too, Hermione Granger.' He finally whispered.

She opened her eyes, and Draco caught the tear that spilled down her cheek. Slowly moving his hand so it rested in her silky hair, he pulled her closer, finally meeting her lips with his.

Hermione

As Hermione left Honeydukes, she glanced up at the dark sky, spotting the few stars that were now glowing softly in the night. She felt a little nervous; memories of the previous night when the Slytherin students had taunted her weighed heavily on her mind. And she still didn't know what or who had attacked Draco or herself. For all she knew they could be out there somewhere, awaiting their next victim.

Last night Hermione had eventually come to the joint decision with Draco that he wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to him. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the sofa, blissfully happy to be held by him again. But there was still a nagging voice at the back of her head, telling her that she needed to know what had happened. As much as Hermione had tried to push the anxious thoughts out of her mind, she couldn't bring herself not to worry. Even when she had taken herself down to Hogsmeade to get lost in the shelves of books in Tomes and Scrolls.

As she reached the castle, Hermione headed straight to the common room. Draco had been stranded there the whole day due to Hermione's strict orders to rest. She herself had offered to stay with him, but he had insisted she went to Hogsmeade and cleared her mind off of everything for a while. Even with a new pile of books weighing heavily in her bag and a ton of sweets she'd picked up for herself and Draco, she still found herself lost in her thoughts. Saying the password quickly to the portrait, Hermione entered the cosy common room, praying Draco had taken her advice and rested.

'Hermione.'

She smiled in relief as he greeted her, propping himself up against the many cushions Hermione had piled onto the sofa earlier on that day.

'Evening Draco. How have you been? Have you had any dinner?' She walked straight over to him.

'Are you trying to sound like my mother?' He smirked.

Hermione frowned. 'When are you going to take this seriously?'

'Hermione. I've got a few broken ribs. _That's all. _Now please sit down.' He reached out, grabbing one of her hands and trying to pull her down next to him.

She snatched her hand away. 'No, I will not _sit down. _Now I'm judging by your answer you haven't had dinner, I'm going to call a house elf straight away-'

'I already ate.'

Hermione stopped. 'You did? Did you summon a house elf?'

'No. I ate in the Great Hall like normal.'

'You did what?!' She gasped, dropping her bags onto the soft cream carpet.

'I ate in the Great Hall. It's not a big deal.' He shrugged.

'No big deal? I told you to rest! What if anyone else noticed that you're hurt!'

'Then I would have told them I fell whilst chasing third years during patrolling. Come on Hermione, it would have looked strange if I hadn't turned up, then I'm sure people would have come looking for me.'

Hermione stared at him, knowing what he was saying made sense. 'Okay.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry. I should have told you beforehand, I know.'

'No, it's okay. It was probably the most logical thing to do.'

'So now will you come and sit with me?' A hint of a smile was playing on his lips.

'No.' She whispered.

'No?' Draco looked beweildered.

Hermione walked slowly over to the closest armchair and sank down onto it. 'I know this is hard for you, believe me I do. But I need to know who did this to you.'

He stared at her, his eyes wide. 'Hermione I-'

'Please Draco.' She whispered, pleading with her eyes.

'I thought you understood..I thought you understood that I don't want to talk about this.'

'I do understand, I do! But I can't go on like this, I can't go on not knowing what happened to you!'

Draco didn't answer, and Hermione watched as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. He turned his back on her as he poured himself a glass of water.

'I could have got that for you.' Hermione said quietly.

'No.' Draco turned to face her, his eyes flashing angrily. 'Just leave it.'

There was silence as he turned his back on her again.

'You can't avoid this forever you know.' Hermione finally whispered.

'What?' He spun around.

'You can't keep this from me. You can't escape what happened Draco.' She looked at him boldly.

'You think I don't know that?!' He demanded, making Hermione jump as he hurled the glass he was holding against the wall.

'Draco-'

'NO!' He shouted. 'You don't understand! You don't understand what it's like, you don't know what it's like for your own father-'

'Your father?!' Hermione gasped. 'Your father did this to you?!'

He sighed, his eyes full of regret as he answered. 'Yes.'

'Oh Draco. I'm so sorry.' She whispered, walking over to him and taking his hand.

'It's okay. I'm okay.' He muttered.

'No. You're not. Come and sit down. Please?'

'Okay.' He answered quietly.

Hermione led Draco to the sofa, helping him lay back against the cushions.

'My father, well, he's always been hard to please.' He began. 'Ever since I was young he made me feel like a disappointment. He would mock me everytime he found me with my head in a book.' He smiled bitterly. 'Everytime he made me feel like a fool or like I disappointed him, I worked just a bit harder to try and prove to him that I was a good son; that I was worthy of his love. Sometime along the way I suppose I started believing in what he believed in, I let him brainwash me into thinking all Muggle Born witches and wizards were scum, and that Lord Voldemort was someone to look up to. How I _wish _I hadn't listened to him.' His eyes looked full of regret, and Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand in understanding.

'You see even though I looked up to him, I was so afraid of my father. Everytime I did something that let him down, I hated myself for it. It would eat me up, the disappointment in his eyes everytime he looked at me would haunt my mind. But then I fell for you.' He looked at her, his grey eyes searching hers. 'Everything changed then. I learnt that Muggle Borns are no different to any other witch or wizard. And I learnt how it feels to love someone with everything that you have. I know now that I'll never be the man Father hoped I'd be. A week ago, he sent me an owl asking me to meet him in a weeks time with information on Potter. I couldn't do that, I couldn't betray you. So I went, with no information whatsoever.' He gestured to his ribs, smiling weakly. 'And this is what happened. Along with being told that I'm a disappointment.'

'Draco...I am so sorry.' Hermione said softly.

'For what? It isn't your fault that my father beat me.'

'But I could have done something. I could have been here for you. I should have.' She looked down at her lap, her brow furrowed in regret.

'Hermione.' She felt his hand underneath her chin as he gently lifted it so he could look her in the eye. 'It's not your fault.'

She opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head gently. 'Okay.' She whispered. 'Can I ask something though?'

'Of course.'

'You always seemed so pro Voldemort. And I heard you, at the start of the year, you were telling your friends you'd rather be at home working for your father. And you wanted Harry to pay for sending him to jail. How could you think that way after the way he's treated you?'

Draco sighed. 'Yes. I did think that way. But as I said before, my father brainwashed me. I was afraid of him, but at the same time I just wanted to prove to him I am worthy enough to be his son. I guess that hope, that dream that one day he would be proud of me distracted me from my fear.'

'What about your mother? Did she not support you at all? Did she not know how he made you feel?'

Draco sighed. 'Mother knew exactly how he made me feel. But she did nothing about it, she was too scared to argue with him.'

'Oh Draco. I wish I'd known-'

'What would you have done? Fought him?' He raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

'Well no but-'

'Exactly. There's nothing you could have done.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through it. All of it.'

'Hermione.' He took her hand, looking at her intensely. 'All my life I've been let down by the people I've loved most. When I fell for you, it terrified me. It still does, and when I saw you and Weasley in the hospital wing, I thought it was happening all over again. It's why I get scared, it's why I push you away.'

'Draco. I completely understand that, I do. But I couldn't do that to you. The idea of life without you is what terrifies me. You saw what I was like when we were apart, I was a mess. I love you, so much.'

'You mean that?' He whispered.

'I do. I really do.'

He leaned forward, kissing her softly. 'I love you.'

Hermione pulled away. 'What are we going to do about your father? We can't have him hurt you like that again. I assume he wants to see you soon?'

'He wants me to meet him in a months time with information.'

'Well what are we going to do?!' Hermione's eyes were wide in panic. 'Maybe we should tell McGonagall? Yes, that's what we should do!'

'No! No one can know, Hermione. It's too dangerous, I don't know what he'd do if he found out, and believe me, he'd find out.'

'But Draco, he'll hurt you again! I can't let anything happen to you!'

'What choice do I have? If I don't turn up he'll come after me!'

'Please, just think about telling Professor McGonagall! She might be able to help you. Please.' Hermione pleaded.

'I can't. It's too dangerous, there is no way I'm telling her. And neither will you.' He looked at her warningly.

'Of course I won't. I just wish I could help somehow.'

'If you want to help, you'll stay out of this. You'll let me get on with it. I can't have you getting involved. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you.'

Hermione frowned. 'I'm not leaving you to deal with it on your own. I'm sticking by you, no matter what you say.'

Draco smiled slightly. 'And you call me stubborn?'

'You can't expect me to stay out of this. I love you, and I am not going to sit by and watch you get hurt.'

'I know. I know.' He sighed.

'I'm so sorry he hurt you, Draco. If that man can't see what an amazing, intelligent, brave son he has then he doesn't deserve one.'

Draco remained silent, and Hermione could tell he didn't want to discuss the topic any longer. She didn't blame him at all; for him to go through a beating at the hands of his own father was horrific. And for him to spend his whole life trying to live up to his expectations whilst being constantly put down also tugged at her heart.

'I don't know what I'd do without you.' Draco murmered, breaking the silence.

'You spent 17 years without me.' Hermione smiled.

'I couldn't do that now.'

'You won't have to. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. We will get through this, Draco. I promise you.'

'I hope so.'

Hermione didn't answer, shifting so she was leaning against Draco, avoiding his broken ribs. He held her close and she closed her eyes, feeling oddly content given the circumstances.

**Thank you again to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed, it's nice to know some people are enjoying this! Let me know what you thought of this in a review, and feel free to follow me on twitter Mrs_DM_x **


	23. Chapter 23

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 23

Draco

'So, any questions?'

Draco glanced up at Professor McGonagall, and scowled. 'Why do _I _have to get involved? Surely Granger is capable of organising a dance on her own?'

The witch studied him, frowning slightly. 'Mr Malfoy, are you saying you don't want to take part in organising this dance?'

'Yes. I am.' He folded his arms stubbornly, trying to ignore the death glares he was receiving from Hermione.

McGonagall sighed, turning her gaze to Hermione. 'Miss Granger, are you capable of organising this on your own? Or do you need a male hand in this?'

'Oh I'm not sure Professor. I believe I would benefit greatly from Malfoy's help.'

Draco glared at her furiously, to which she responded with a sweet smile, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

'Very well. Mr Malfoy, there's your answer. Now I expect you to participate with the organising of this dance, and to help Miss Granger out. I do not expect to hear anymore of this.' She looked at him warningly as he opened his mouth to protest. Draco rolled his eyes, frowning at the floor.

'Now the ball of course will be on the 14th, seeing as it Valentines day, so you have a week to organise this.'

'A week?!' It was Draco's turn to smirk as Hermione gasped, looking horrifed.

'Yes Miss Granger, a week. Is there a problem?'

He looked at her smiling, and she narrowed her eyes at him. 'Of course there isn't a problem Professor, I already have a few ideas of my own.'

He swallowed as she smiled at him, her eyes gleaming playfully.

Professor McGonagall eyed the pair of them suspiciously. 'I trust there will be no trouble between you two in the organisation of this. You've been living together in the Head Quarters for long enough, so there shouldn't be any...funny business.'

'There won't be Professor. I promise.' She nodded, looking at her seriously.

'I will hold you to that. Any problems, feel free to come to me. You have a week, please use the time well.'

'Of course.' Hermione smiled at her.

'Mr Malfoy?'

'Okay.' He muttered.

Professor McGonagall bid the pair goodbye and they made their way back to the Common Room.

'You want me to help you organise a BALL? Really?!' Draco hissed furiously.

'Yes, that's correct.' She nodded.

'Why?! I have no idea when it comes to dances! _Especially _romantic Valentines ones!' They stopped outside the portrait, Hermione quickly muttering the password.

'Honestly Draco. Stop being such a baby.' She shook her head at him as they entered the common room.

'You don't understand. I've _never _liked dances. I only went with girls in the past because of what they promised me afterwards!'

'Charming.' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I guess I'm going to have a lovely romantic Valentines Day then.'

Draco stared at her, suddenly feeling flustered. 'No, I didn't mean-'

'Don't bother explaining yourself Draco. I don't want to hear about your previous conquests.' She sat herself down at the desk.

He sighed. 'Hermione-'

'No! I don't want to hear it! Now come on, we best get started on this planning.'

'Now? But it's late!'

She blinked. 'So?'

'So I wanted to have a shower and go to bed!'

'Oh well you can explain that to McGonagall then when the Ball isn't planned.'

He narrowed his eyes at her and she stared back hotly.

'Fine.' He muttered, throwing her a sullen look as he joined her at the desk.

'Okay...so first off, we need to get the prefects involved. They can help with decorations, music and the food and drink. I can ask Honeydukes to provide sweets and chocolate too.'

Draco watched as she hurridly scribbled onto a piece of parchment.

'Any ideas?' She stopped writing and looked at him expectantly.

'Not really.' He shrugged.

Hermione sighed, placing her quill down. 'Are you planning on helping at all?'

'I'm useless at this kind of stuff. I told you that, yet you still told McGonagall you needed my help and forced me into it!'

She blinked, then studied him for a second. 'Something's bothering you isn't it.' From the look in her eyes, Draco could tell it wasn't a question.

'I'm fine.' He muttered.

'No. You aren't. I know you, and I know that when you start being difficult or bad tempered that something is on your mind.'

'Honestly. I'm okay.'

She shook her head. 'No you aren't. It's your father isn't it.'

Draco closed his eyes at the mention of his father, remaining silent as he thought of the letter he had received from him only yesterday.

'It'll be okay. We'll think of something. I promise.' He opened his eyes as he felt Hermione take his hand.

'I don't want to talk about it. Please, can we just get on with this Valentines Ball rubbish?'

She frowned. 'Ignoring the issue isn't going to make it go away Draco.'

'I know. Which is why I want to get this planning done.' He smirked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Now, we need to sort the rules of the dance out.'

Draco blinked. 'Rules? Since when has there been rules at a dance? You turn up, dance, eat and drink, then leave?'

She sighed. 'I meant as in partners. Do we let people go with who they want? Or do we make them go with a person from a different house? Or partner them up?'

'Well, I would say with whoever they want. I think if we partner them up, another war may break out.' Draco smiled slightly.

Hermione paused. 'Yeah that's probably for the best.' She nodded in agreement.

'Still. Not everyone will get to go with who they want.' He looked at her wistfully.

'Oh and why would you want to go with me? So I can 'repay' you afterwards?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Because even though I hate these dances myself, I can tell how much you want to go. And if it would make you happy then of course I'd want to go with you.'

She stared at him, and Draco could see the surprise in her eyes. 'You see it's moments like this when you show your sensitive, caring side, I start to see the real Draco Malfoy.'

He cocked his head to one side, grinning. 'Like what you see hey?'

Hermione swiped at him playfully, laughing. 'That's it, ruin the moment!'

'Sorry.' He grabbed her hand, kissing it.

'So. Who are you bringing as your date?' She raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

'I'm not going.'

'What? Why?'

'Because I can't take you, and that would have been the only decent reason to go.'

'Draco, you have to go. The Heads organise it so they have to turn up.'

He groaned. 'Well can't they bend the rules just this once?'

'No! You're going! Come on, you could get any girl you wanted if you tried.'

'Hang on, let me get this straight...you're encouraging me to go out with another girl?' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'No..it's not what I want at all. But it'll look bad if the Heads go along without dates.'

'Well what if I told you I don't want to go with anyone else?'

'Draco...'

He sighed. 'Fine. But I'm not happy about it.'

'Oh I'm sure you'll survive.' She smiled slightly. 'I'm sure Pansy Parkinson would be delighted to be your date.'

Draco looked at her, disgusted. 'I would rather go with a mountain troll then Pansy Parkinson.'

'I thought you two were a 'thing' before? In fact I recall witnessing you two _together _a few times.' Hermione shuddered.

He swallowed, muttering. 'That was a long time ago.'

'Hmm.' She smiled at him knowingly.

'Who are you going with anyway?' Draco asked curiously, keen to swerve the topic away from Pansy.

'Well..I'm not sure yet.'

'Not Weasley?'

'No Draco. I'm not going with _Ron. _I don't want to give him any ideas. Or anyone else.' She looked at him pointedly.

'Hermione, you can go with him if you want. I don't mind.'

'Really?' Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

'Okay, yes, I'd hate it, but if it would be easier for you then I don't mind.'

'I don't think it would be a good idea.' Her smile turned to a frown. 'I wish things were easier.'

Draco squeezed her hand. 'Why don't we stop with the planning for now?' He suggested gently.

'Okay.' Hermione yawned, running a hand through her hair.

'Tired?' He smirked at her.

'A bit.'

'Well why don't you come to bed then?'

She smiled at him. 'I think I might take you up on that offer.'

Draco planted a small kiss on her hand before standing up and leading her to his room.

Hermione

'For the last time Hermione; sit still!' Hermione scowled at Ginny as she let out an exasperated sigh.

'Really Ginny, there is no need for all this fuss! Do I really need all of this?' She gestured to the make up sitting on her dressing table.

'You'll thank me when I'm done. Now close your eyes, and keep them that way.'

'Fine.' She slowly shut her eyes, remaining quiet as her friend worked her magic. The past week had flown by quickly; much too quickly for Hermione's liking. She'd spent the previous night frantically running through last minute plans for the Valentines Ball with the prefects and a very unenthusiastic Draco, and could honestly say she was extremely glad it would be over after tonight.

'And I'm done.'

She opened her eyes at Ginny's voice. 'Is that everything?'

'Well you could do with a little eyeliner..' She grabbed the pencil which was laying nearby, at started lining her eyes.

'Is this really necessary?'

'Hermione...'

'Alright, alright. I'll be quiet.' She muttered.

'Besides, you're going to want to look nice for who is it? Oh yes, Anthony Goldstein.' Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh please stop. We're just friends Ginny, he's my Charms partner and we get on well. And I'm doing him a favour actually.'

'Oh I'm sure you are.' She started giggling.

'No, not like that!' Hermione said crossly. 'He wants to make Susan Bones jealous, he's liked her for ages and I told him I'd help him out!'

'Whatever you say. Hey, I wonder what your secret guy will think of this new..development.'

'I'm not sure.' Hermione looked down at her hands, thinking about Draco. She wished with all her heart she could be going with him tonight, and she knew he felt the same.

'Hey. Are you okay?' Ginny asked gently.

'Yeah. I'm fine. Really.' She smiled at her reassuringly.

'Good. Now you'll be pleased to know that you are now officially ready.'

'I am?'

'Take a look for yourself.' She nodded in the direction of the mirror.

Hermione stood up, walking slowly towards it. She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection, finding herself pleasantly surprised. Her hair had been left tumbling down past her shoulders in a thick mass of curls, and although Ginny had used make up on her, she'd left it very natural, the small amount of eyeliner she'd used complimented her brown eyes, and there was a slight pink tint to her cheeks. The deep emerald dress she'd selected clung to her torso, finishing in deep waves falling to her feet. She turned slightly to the left, admiring how it glittered in the light.

'Well?' Ginny appeared at her side, grinning at her refection.

'I love it..thank you!'

'Told you.' She said smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Yes okay, I admit it. You did a great job. And you look great too.'

'Do you think...'

'Harry will be swept away.' She finished for her friend, smiling at her.

'Thanks 'Mione.' She smiled back gratefully.

'We better get going..' She glanced at the clock on her bedside table nervously.

'It'll be fine.' Ginny patted her arm reassuringly.

'We'll see..'

The two girls left the common room, making their way down to the Great Hall to meet their dates. They spied Harry talking to a slightly anxious looking Anthony by the entrance.

'Hey guys!' Ginny greeted them, and Hermione smiled slightly at Harry's expression as he spotted his girlfriend.

'You look..'

'Great, I know.' She grinned at her boyfriend and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

'Umm, I got you this.' Hermione turned to face Anthony as he awkwardly cleared his throat. He was holding out a box of Honeydukes' famous valentines chocolates.

'Oh Anthony! You didn't have to do that!' She exclaimed, taking the box and placing it on the table of student's gifts behind them.

'It's the least I can do. You're really doing me a favour here Hermione.'

She smiled. 'It's nothing, really. Besides, you're doing me a favour too.'

'Well you look amazing.' He nodded, and Hermione felt herself blush.

'So, shall we?' He gestured in the direction of the hall.

'Yes, let's go.'

Anthony took Hermione by the arm, and led her into the hall. She swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous, hoping that everything had gone to plan. As she entered, a wide smile immediately spread across her face at the scene. The hall had been decorated in pinks and reds, and as Hermione looked up at the ceiling, she noticed tiny hearts were slowly falling from it then disappearing, as if they were snowflakes. Tables were scattered about holding a variety of foods, sweets and drink, and she smiled slightly as she noticed the table that held spare tickets was crowded with male students making last minute purchases. There was a stage located towards the end of the room where a band was playing, and there were a number of students dancing with their partners.

'Good job 'Mione!' Ginny appeared to Hermione's left, looking impressed.

'Thanks!' She grinned, feeling rather pleased with herself.

'Hey, want to dance?' Anthony nudged her slightly.

'Why not?' Hermione giggled as he took her arm, ignoring Ginny's suggestive smirk.

He led her to the dancefloor, casually sliding his arms around her waist.

'You really do look great you know.' He smiled down at her.

'Oh rubbish.' She rolled her eyes.

'You do. Everyone's been looking at you. Even Draco Malfoy can't take his eyes off you.'

'What?' She gasped.

'Malfoy. He hasn't stopped looking at you since we entered the room.' He nodded slightly to her right, and she turned to see where he was looking.

Sure enough, Draco was stood completely still, staring in her direction. As she caught his eye, he seemed to break out of his trance, and scowled at her quickly.

'Pig.' She muttered under her breath, aware Anthony was watching her.

He smiled. 'There's no love lost between you two then I take it?'

'No. Most definitely not.'

He didn't answer, and Hermione was glad that the topic of Draco had come to an end. When the song had finished, Anthony led her to the drinks table, where they joined Harry and Ginny.

'Having fun?' Ginny whispered to her, smirking slightly.

Hermione frowned. 'Yes I am actually. But _not _in the way you are alluding to.'

Ginny rolled her eyes, taking a sip from the goblet she was holding.

'Where's Ron by the way?' She asked.

'Way to make things awkward 'Mione.' Ginny sighed.

'What?' Hermione frowned, puzzled.

'He found a date. And he's with her.'

'Ginny. I'm completely over him. He can date who he pleases. Honestly.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I am! Who is it?'

'Romilda Vane.' Hermione could tell she was trying to suppress a smirk.

'Romilda Vane?! She didn't spike him with love potion meant for Harry again did she?' She gasped.

Ginny snorted with laughter. 'No. Apparently they got talking in the common room. Hit it off quite well from what I've heard.'

'Wow...'

'You are okay though aren't you?' Her smile faded slightly.

'Of course I am. I'm pleased for him.' She nodded.

'Good.' She patted her arm. 'Has mystery guy made an appearance yet?'

Hermione's eyes flittered in Draco's direction. He was stood with the girl she recognised as his one time partner in Potions class. The girl looked ectastic to be in his company; her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes were shining in delight as she chattered away to him. As Hermione watched, Draco looked towards her, catching her gaze. She quickly looked away, turning her attention back to Ginny.

'I haven't seen him.' She forced a smile, trying to sound convincing.

Ginny looked in the direction of where Hermione's gaze had previously been, and frowned slightly as she turned back to face her friend. As she opened her mouth to speak however, Harry interrupted her.

'Okay, you win. Come on, I'll dance with you.' He smiled at Ginny, and held out his arm.

She glanced quickly at Hermione, the same strange expression on her face.

'Ginny?' Harry looked confused.

'Sorry. Yeah, okay.' She took his arm and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Hermione felt sick as she watched them walk away. She was sure Ginny had noticed her watching Draco, and she did not like the look on her friend's face.

'Hermione?'

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Anthony said her name. 'Sorry?'

'I just said Susan wants to dance. Is that okay?'

Hermione looked at Anthony, and spied a shy looking Susan a few feet away, watching them anxiously.

'Of course it's okay.' She smiled at him knowingly, then nodded at Susan.

'Thank you; for everything.' He quickly squeezed her hand.

'It's okay. Go enjoy yourself.'

He nodded at her, then hurried over to Susan, who quickly mouthed 'thank you!'

Hermione gave her a small smile, pleased she had helped the pair out. She watched as they made their way onto the dance floor, standing with their heads close. She spotted Harry and Ginny, shaking her head in disbelief as he pulled her into a passionate embrace. As Ron and a very giggly Romilda came into view, Hermione found herself feeling deflated, and tore her gaze away from the happy couples. But as she looked around the hall, she started to feel suffocated. She was surrounded by loved up students, and this was not helping the sudden feeling of lonliness that had crept up on her. Shaking her head to herself, she decided that she needed air, and made her way out of the hall.

As Hermione stepped outside, she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. She knew she was being silly, but seeing everyone around her so happy and loved up made her wish even more that herself and Draco could go public. She walked along slowly, finding an empty Transfigeration classroom to sit in. As she perched on a table, she jumped as the door opened and her eyes widened in surprise as Draco entered.

'What are you doing here?' She whispered.

'I saw you leave.' He walked over to her.

'Oh.' She looked at the ground.

'Hey.' Hermione felt his hand lift her chin up so he could look into her eyes. 'Are you okay?'

She smiled slightly. 'I guess I was finding it a bit difficult watching all the happy couples.'

'Well you looked happy enough when you had Goldstein's hands all over you.' He smirked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'As did you with your little Slytherin friend.'

'You know I didn't want to go with her. I didn't want to go at all in fact.'

'I know, I know.' She sighed.

'What do you say we go back to the common room and spend some time together of our own?' He took her hand.

'I would like that.'

Draco pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 'You look amazing by the way. Green suits you.'

Hermione didn't answer, closing her eyes as he held her, feeling completely content. The peace she felt at being in his arms again was shortlived however, as she heard a small voice behind them.

'What the hell...'

As the they sprung apart, Ginny stared at the pair, eyes wide in horror.

**Thanks again to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed! **


	24. Chapter 24

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 24

Hermione

Hermione gaped at Ginny, eyes wide in fear.

'Well?!' Ginny demanded, her cheeks a furious shade of red.

'I, we..' She tried to speak, but she found herself unable to finish.

'You better bloody explain this Hermione.' She snarled.

She turned to Draco for help, but he was stood frozen to the spot, looking horrified.

He blinked, then muttered. 'I should go.' And pushed his way past Ginny and quickly exited the classroom before Hermione could protest.

'Yeah that's it! You scurry along Ferret!' Ginny shouted after him.

'Stop it!' Hermione cried.

Ginny turned to face her. 'You tell me what the hell's going on. You tell me or I'm going to Harry and Ron right this minute and you can explain to them how you're sleeping with a Death Eater.'

'Don't call him that.' She said quietly.

'What?' Her eyes flashed dangerously.

'I said, don't call him that. Just don't!' She snapped.

Ginny took a step forward, examining Hermione's eyes. 'Hmm..you don't look like you're under the Imperius curse..but then I don't know, I better get you to McGonagall.' She took hold of her arm, trying to pull her out of the classroom.

'Get off of me!' Hermione snatched her arm away angrily.

'Malfoy has cursed you. There is no way you would be behaving this way if you were your normal self!'

'No, he hasn't!'

'Yes he has! What other explanation could there be?!'

'I love him Ginny!' She shouted.

Ginny gaped at her. 'You cannot be serious. There must be some magic involved in this.'

'NO! There's no magic! Nothing! I love him. I am completely and utterly in love with him.'

'How?! How can you 'love him'? He's made your life hell, _hell, _for 7 years! He bullied you, called you names! He's a _Death Eater_ for god's sake! How can you do this? How can you betray Harry and Ron like this?!'

'You don't know him like I do.' Hermione whispered.

'Oh really? Well enlighten me! What don't I know?!'

She sighed. 'Come sit down.'

Ginny stared at her, hesitating before finally sitting down at a desk, Hermione seating herself across from her.

'Draco isn't on the bad side anymore Ginny. He's changed.'

'Oh please! Of course he'd say that!' She shook her head in disbelief.

'He has. His father brainwashed him-'

'Can't you hear yourself?! Draco Malfoy will never 'change'! He was and still is a Death Eater! His father's escaped prison! He's using you Hermione, he's using you to get information for his father-'

'STOP IT!' She shrieked, slamming her hand on the desk in frustration.

Ginny fell silent, her face still holding an expression of complete horror and disbelief.

'Listen.' Hermione cleared her throat. 'I know exactly how you must feel. I mean, if you'd told me 6 months ago that I would fall in love with Draco Malfoy I would have reacted exactly the same way! But he has changed. He's not the person you think he is.'

'Oh? So what kind of person is he then? Because from where I'm standing he's still the same foul git who insults Muggle Borns and has a go at Harry and Ron everytime he sees them!'

'He's..sweet. And sensitive, and intelligent. He loves to read and he's very protective of me.'

Ginny snorted. 'Don't make me laugh. There are many words to describe Draco Malfoy, and 'sweet and sensitive' are not my first choices. Just the other day he called me 'Weaslette' and sneered at me!'

'It's true Ginny. And I'm not condeming that behaviour in the slightest, but there is a reason he is acting that way.'

'Oh really? And what reason is there that can justify that sort of behaviour?'

'He's protecting me.'

'Oh I've heard it all now. So insulting you and your friends is protecting you is it? You know what, I've had enough of this.' She got up, advancing towards the door.

'No!' Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'Get off of me!' Ginny snarled, snatching her arm away and continuing to make her way out of the classroom.

'Lucius is threatening Draco. He beat him to a pulp the other week!' Hermione cried.

Ginny stopped, turning round to face her. 'What?'

'Lucius is trying to get Draco to spy on Harry. He doesn't want to do it at all, so he went to his father with nothing. And Lucius lost his temper, he hit him and pinned him against a wall. He's planning on invading the school, he wants to wipe out Muggle Borns. For good.'

'Are you being serious?' Her eyes were wide, and Hermione could sense the fear in her voice.

'I wish I wasn't.'

'So Lucius...Lucius _hit _Malfoy? His own son?'

'He more then hit him Ginny. He broke his ribs, choked him. And more then anything he made Draco feel even more worthless then he already does.'

She snorted. 'Well at least he's got one thing right.'

Hermione frowned. 'That's not fair. He is not worthless at all!'

'I'm sorry 'Mione. But I'm just finding this all so hard to take in. You can't expect me to just accept this.'

'I know. I know.' She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

'You really love him don't you.'

Hermione looked up at her. 'I really do.' She whispered.

'And he's the mystery guy, isn't he.'

She nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

'I just don't understand...how could you fall for him? He's been so horrible to you in the past; to all of us!'

'Ginny, he's not the person we thought he was. Under all the arrogance and sneering, there's this incredibly intelligent, sensitive, caring person, who has spent his life trying so hard to please his father, so hard that he lost who he really was in the process.'

'So all this Death Eater, pro Voldemort stuff was because he was trying to please Lucius?'

'Partly. And partly because he was brain washed into thinking that what he was doing was right.'

She let out a low whistle. 'Wow..who'd have thought..'

'I know it's a lot to take in, and I don't expect you to understand any of it. But please know that I am deeply in love with Draco. Nothing is going to change that.'

Ginny studied her for a second, and to Hermione's surprise, her mouth lifted into a small smirk. 'Not even Anthony Goldstein?'

She stared at her. 'Most definitely not!'

The two girls burst into laughter, and Hermione felt so relieved, so happy to be giggling away with her best friend.

'Seriously though 'Mione.' Ginny stopped laughing. 'Does he make you happy?'

'Yes. He really does.'

'Then you have my blessing.'

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. 'We do?'

'You do. As much as I hate the little ferret, I do want you to be happy. I'll just have to keep my loathing towards him to myself.'

'But..why? Why are you prepared to give us your blessing if you hate him so much?'

'Because I'm putting your happiness first. Besides, if he's willing to spy on his own father to help us out, well that must take some courage. And...well it sounds like he's had a pretty tough time lately.'

'Thank you.' Hermione squeezed her hand.

'Don't go thinking this means I'll get on with him though. As I said, I detest him.'

'I know, I know.' She rolled her eyes.

'Plus...well I'm going to enjoy watching Harry and Ron's reactions to this.' Ginny grinned, an evil glint in her eye.

Hermione sighed. 'I'm not telling them yet. They can't know.'

'What?'

'Ginny...I can't tell them. I don't want to put Draco in danger. Or them for the matter. If Lucius found out, well...' Her voice trailed off as she shuddered.

'So let me get this straight..you're asking me to lie to them both? You want me to lie to my boyfriend and my brother?'

'It's not like that-'

'Well it is from where I'm standing! You can't ask this of me! It's not fair!'

'Don't you think I already know that?! This is _exactly _why I didn't want you to know! Please Ginny, I'm begging you. They can't know. No one can.'

'I can't lie to them 'Mione. We've all been through so much.'

'I know. I'm sorry.' Hermione whispered. 'But please..look at it from my side. Draco will be in so much danger if Lucius got wind of this. And by telling Harry and Ron and going public, it's practically signing his death certificate!'

'So you're asking me to lie to my brother and boyfriend, to protect the life of someone I detest? Someone who is a Death Eater?!'

'I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate! This is so hard for me, Ginny. I hate having to put you in this position! I hate it so much! But what choice do I have?'

'Harry and Ron might keep it a secret! Surely if you spoke to them about it, explained everything-'

'No! I can't do that! You know what Ron's temper is like. I can't risk it. Please, I promise you I will tell them. But I just need time, _Draco _needs time.'

Ginny closed her eyes. 'Fine. I won't say a word.'

'Thank you. Thank you so much.' Hermione sighed in relief.

'This won't be easy though. And I don't like it. I don't like it at all.' She stared at her hotly.

'I understand. But I promise you, I will tell them when the time is right. Draco and I will come up with a plan. We'll stop Lucius from causing anymore pain and destruction.'

Ginny snorted. 'You make it sound so easy, so simple. How are you managing to stay so calm?'

'I have to. I have to stay strong for myself. And Draco.'

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny smiled slightly. 'I don't think I can get used to you calling him Draco.'

'I didn't think I could too.'

'And he's really changed? This whole Muggle Born and Harry hatred is an act?'

'He has. He really has.'

Ginny paused. 'That still doesn't make me like him.'

'Of course not.' Hermione smiled sadly.

'I'm sorry 'Mione, I just can't.'

'I know. I know.' She sighed.

There was a couple of minutes silence as Hermione found herself lost in her thoughts. She was concerned for Draco, he'd left so abruptly, and she'd seen the frightened expression on his face.

'Hermione?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ginny cleared her throat, and she looked up questioningly.

'What are you going to do about Lucius?'

'I don't know.' She whispered. 'Draco has to see him in a weeks time, and we have no idea what to do. If he goes to him..well I don't want to know what Lucius might do to him.'

'Well you have me.'

Hermione looked up at Ginny in surprise. 'What?'

'I'm here. And I want to help.'

'No, Ginny there is no way I'm putting you in danger-'

'Hermione.' She held a hand up and Hermione fell silent. 'I'm going to help.'

'I can't let you do that.'

'Well tough, just try and stop me.' Ginny looked at her firmly.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'It's okay. We'll think of something. I promise.' She reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand gently.

'I'm sorry I lied. And I'm sorry for dragging you into this.'

'It's okay 'Mione. As much as I can't stand Malfoy, I'm glad you have him. He makes you happy, I can tell.'

'I don't know what I'd do without you.' Hermione looked at her gratefully.

She smirked. 'Oh I knew that.' Her tone turned serious. 'I think you should go and find Malfoy. He looked pretty upset when he left.'

'That's probably a good idea.' She stood up. 'Will you be okay?'

'Of course I will! Don't worry about me, concentrate on finding Malfoy. I'll see you in the morning yeah?'

'Okay. And you won't say anything to Harry or Ron will you?'

'Hermione. Just go. Your secret is safe with me, I promise.'

'Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Night 'Mione.'

Hermione turned her back on her friend and left the classroom, making her way up to the common room. As she entered the room, she sighed in relief as she spotted Draco sat in front of the fire.

'What happened? Is everything okay?' Fear was written all over his face as he stood up.

'It's okay. Ginny has agreed to keep everything secret. She won't be telling a soul.' She replied.

'Are you sure? She won't tell Potter or Weasley?'

'She won't be telling a soul.' Hermione repeated, sinking onto a sofa and closing her eyes in exhaustion.

'Are you okay?' He sounded concerned.

She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile. 'Not great.'

Draco sat himself down next to her. 'Come here.'

Hermione rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

'Will this ever get easier?' She whispered.

'I hope so. If not, well, we could apparate to a faraway country?'

She smiled. 'Good idea.'

'So what happened with the Weaslette?'

'It's _Ginny_. You should at least call her Weasley, you owe her that much after tonight.'

She felt him sigh. 'Fine. What happened with _Weasley_?'

'I explained everything. How you aren't the same person anymore. And I told her about your father. I'm sorry Draco, I had to.'

He sat up and Hermione moved so she was facing him. 'You told her..you told her everything?'

'I told her what your father did to you the other week, yes.'

'You had no right! I don't want anyone from that family knowing my business!' His eyes flashed angrily.

'I'm sorry Draco, but it was the only way she would listen to me. It was either that or her running off to Harry. I told her nothing about your childhood, I just told her how he makes you feel and how he was violent towards you.'

She watched as he sighed, closing his eyes. 'Okay. I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'It's okay, I understand.' She took his hand. 'Listen...Ginny wants to help us. She said she will help us come up with a plan for when you have to meet Lucius.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Weasley wants to help _me_?'

'Yes. She knows it's important to me. Please, let her help us?'

He studied her, and Hermione felt the familiar chill she always experienced when his grey eyes gazed into hers. 'Okay.' He sighed, sounding reluctant.

'Thank you. I promise you, we will work something out.'

He nodded, looking down at their entwined hands.

'Now can you promise me something?' She smiled at him.

'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?' He grinned back.

'Can you please just try and at least be civil towards Ginny? She really wants to help and she's my best friend, so she's very important to me.'

'Fine. But if she makes any kind of comment, or starts on me, then I will not be responsible for my actions.' He scowled.

Hermione sighed. 'Fine.'

Draco gave her a small smirk. 'Now if you're asking me to be _civil _towards Anthony Goldstein, well I may have to pass on that.'

'Oh just drop it.' She went to lightly hit him, but he grabbed her hand and laughed, kissing it.

'What about your little _friend_?' She raised an eyebrow.

'She stormed off crying after I told her it would never happen.'

'You're such a heartbreaker.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You're wrong. There is one heart that I would never dream of breaking.'

'Draco..'

'Come with me.' He stood up, holding out his hand.

'What's going on?' She frowned, puzzled.

'Just come with me.'

Hermione stood up, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her up to his room.

'Wait...you aren't trying to get me to repay you for making you go to the ball are you? I mean you did say that's what previous dates did for you in the past after all..' She scowled.

He smiled. 'I love how you think so highly of me.'

'What do you expect?' She watched as he turned his back on her and reached into one of his drawers.

'Here. Happy Valentines Day.' He handed her a small rectangular box.

'What's this?' She looked up at him questioningly.

'Just open it.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, intrigued. Slowly opening up the box, she let out a soft cry. Nestled inside was a silver chain, and as she noticed the pendant attached to it, she gasped slightly. It was a single silver heart, with a tiny diamond positioned in the centre. She watched as it twinkled softly in the dim light of the room.

'What do you think? The suspense is killing me a little.' Draco sounded nervous.

Hermione looked up at him, blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes. 'I love it.' She whispered.

'You do?' He sounded surprised.

'I do. But...but when did you do this?'

'Remember the other night? When you practically had a fit because I didn't turn up to the Valentines Ball meeting with the prefects?'

'You were...you were getting this for me?'

'You know for the brightest witch our age you really are quite slow at times.' He smirked at her.

'Thank you.' Hermione said softly.

Draco stared into her eyes, not answering. He lifted a hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. 'I love you Hermione Granger.'

'And I love you Draco Malfoy.'

He brought his head forward and softly kissed her, and she sighed as he held her close.

'Can you help me put this on?' Hermione held the necklace up.

Draco took the necklace from her, and she pushed her hair out of the way, chills running up her spine as she felt his hands on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before moving to face her.

'Perfect.' He breathed.

Hermione didn't answer, and his grey eyes searched hers as he took her hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to as his gaze took hold of her, and he brought his lips to hers again. As they broke apart, she found herself slightly breathless, and Draco gave her a small smile.

'If we do this...you won't think it's because you made me go the ball will you?'

She frowned. 'Of course not. And it isn't because you bought me this either.' She held up the necklace and Draco chuckled slightly before pressing his lips to hers.

Draco

'Have you seen this?!'

Draco almost choked on his cereal as Theodre Nott dropped down next to him, making him jump.

'Do you mind?!' He said irritably.

'Oh I'm sorry, I should have waited until Prince Draco finished the last of his cereal before speaking.' Theo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

He scowled at him. 'What is it anyway?'

'Your father's on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Thought it may have interested you.' He handed the paper to Draco, studying him as his eyes widened at the headline.

'Oh please. 'Malfoy ringleader as Death Eaters plan deadly revenge.' You really believe this rubbish?' He laughed, desperately trying to conceal the fear that was now surging through him.

Theo looked incredulous. 'How can you laugh at something like this?'

'Because it's crap, that's how.'

'And how do you know that? Been in touch with him have we?' He gestured to the picture of his father on the page.

'No. I just know that if my father was planning something, he wouldn't be so careless and stupid that the Prophet would find out about it.'

'I see.' Theo didn't look convinced.

Draco sighed. 'Believe what you want. But I know my father.'

'Fine. Well if he is planning on killing off any Mudbloods, I hope he gets Granger first.'

He clenched his teeth as he insulted Hermione. 'I don't know what he's planning, Theo.'

'What's going on with you and the Mudblood? She's looking over here again! If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a crush on you Drake.'

He froze. 'Don't be so stupid. I detest Granger and she detests me.' He muttered.

Draco felt tense as Theo eyed him suspiciously, and he was relieved when he finally nodded. 'You're right. As if you'd even be civil enough towards her to allow her to fall for you. You make her life hell, don't you?' His eyes gleamed wickedly.

'Yeah, total hell.' He lied, forcing a smirk.

'That's what people of her kind deserve. I bumped into Pansy last night by the way.'

Draco looked at him and scowled. 'And you're telling me this because?'

'Because she was very upset 'Drakie' had gone to the Ball with a different girl. And left with her I presume?' He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

'Yeah. Of course.' He nodded, not meeting his eyes. 'I'm leaving for Herbology early. See you later.' He stood up and walked away briskly, praying Theo wouldn't catch up with him. As he left the hall, he walked straight into someone.

'Watch where you're going.' He snarled, then stopped as he noticed Ginny Weasley glaring back at him.

'I'd watch what you say if I were you.' She said threateningly.

'And what are you going to do about it then Weaslette?' He sneered, furious at the way she was talking to him.

She raised her eyebrows. 'Oh I think you know.'

'You wouldn't dare.' His eyes flashed dangerously.

'Oh really? You think that?'

Draco stared at her. 'Just keep your mouth shut Weasley.'

She glared at him before turning on her heel and walking into the Great Hall.

Draco swore under his breath as he walked to the greenhouses. How dare she speak to him that way. He was starting to reconsider allowing any form of help from her, knowing that there was no chance that they would ever get along.

'Drakie!'

He groaned as the familiar shrill tones of Pansy Parkinson interrupted his thoughts.

'Get lost Parkinson!' He growled as she caught up with him.

'But Drakie! I miss you!' She simpered.

'Tough. Go miss me somewhere else.'

'It's that girl isn't it?! The one I saw you with last night! She took you from me!'

Draco looked at her incredously. 'Bloody hell Pansy, can't you just leave me alone? It's nothing to do with the 'girl' it's simply the fact I cannot stand you.'

'But-'

'No! No buts! Now I told you weeks ago what would happen if you wouldn't leave me alone and that still stands.' He snarled.

Pansy stopped, and he looked at her. 'You've changed Draco.' She whispered.

He frowned. 'And what the bloody hell is that meant to mean?'

'It means you've changed. And not in a good way.' She threw him one last sulky look before skulking off.

He scowled, then continued his walk to the Herbology Greenhouses.

Dinner couldn't come fast enough for Draco as he sat down at the table that night. He scoured the Gryffindor table for Hermione, but to his disappointment, she wasn't there, only Potter and his Weasel sidekick.

'What's the matter Draco? Bad day?' Theo smirked as he sat down across from him.

'Shut it, Theo.' He scowled.

'Someone's touchy.'

'Maybe _someone _doesn't want to talk to you.'

'Oh come on Drake, don't break my heart!' Theodre clutched his chest in mock agony.

He narrowed his eyes, pushing chips around his plate.

'Speaking of breaking hearts...I saw Pansy again earlier. She was crying, babbling on about how her 'Drakie' had broken her heart.' He looked amused.

'She should learn to shut her mouth.' Draco snapped.

'Oh come on..why are you so harsh on her? I mean I know she's annoying, but she's not that bad.'

'You know what? Why don't you date her if you think so highly of her.' He stood up angrily and stormed out of the hall, pushing past students as he made his way up to the common room.

_'Flobberworms.' _He muttered the password to the portrait and entered the room.

'Draco! Good, you're back!' Hermione greeted him, smiling.

'Someone's pleased to see me.' He smirked, reaching out to take her hand. But to his surprise, she quickly snatched it away.

Puzzled, he raised his eyebrows at her. 'Have I done something wrong?'

She cleared her throat, and nodded to the right of them. As he looked to where she was gesturing, his eyes widened in alarm as he spotted Ginny Weasley sat on the sofa watching them.

'Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse.' He muttered, throwing her a disgusted look.

'Draco!' Hermione scolded him.

'Oh don't worry about it 'Mione. I have no intention of being polite to the Ferret.' Weasley scowled at him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione stopped him. 'No! The pair of you, just stop! Ginny, can I tell him?'

'Fine.' She muttered.

'Tell me what?' He looked at her and frowned. 'What's going on?'

'We have a plan. For your next meeting with your father.'

**Sorry this took a little longer to update, I've been sooo busy lately with illustration work, plus this took ages to write! As usual, thank you to everyone that's reviewed/followed/favourited this!**


	25. Chapter 25

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 25

Draco

Draco stared at her. 'Y,you what?'

'We've come up with a plan. Do we need to spell it out?' Weasley stood up and walked over to them, looking irritated.

'I wasn't talking to you.' He snapped and turned to Hermione. 'What's going on?'

'Ginny and I have been talking about Saturday. When you see your father. And we've decided on a plan.'

'Hermione, I don't want you getting hurt-'

'Please just listen to me.' She interrupted him firmly.

He narrowed his eyes at Weasley, who was smirking slightly. 'Fine.'

'Okay.' Hermione took a deep breath and began. 'When you go to meet Lucius on Saturday, Ginny and I are going to follow you.' She held up her hand as he opened his mouth in protest, and he stopped. 'Let me finish Draco. We're going to follow you, and hide. If Lucius starts trying to hurt you, we will hex him from our hiding places, and you will run.'

He stared at her. 'Are you being serious? That is the most foolish plan I've ever heard! What if he sees you? And what am I supposed to do after I've ran from him? Because he's bound to want revenge!'

'I just want you to be protected.' She whispered.

'Well I can take care of myself! For someone so bright, you can really be stupid sometimes!' He shouted.

'Now you listen up!' Weasley snarled. 'I agree, yes it's a risky plan. And after a whole afternoon of trying to persuade Hermione to back out of it, I gave up. You know why? Because she loves you so bloody much that she's willing to put her life on the line for you! So why don't you stop acting like a child and accept the help from the girl you supposedly love!'

'Oh just shut it!' He shouted at her angrily.

'No! You know what, I believed Hermione when she said you'd 'changed', but now I can see you're still the arrogant, stubborn, selfish git I've loathed these past few years!'

'Well I can still see you're a Weasley with your pathetic secondhand robes and-'

'STOP IT!'

Draco jumped as Hermione shouted. 'I've had just about enough of this! You both agreed to at least act civil towards eachother! And how are we supposed to work together if you're at eachother's throats the whole time?!'

'Well we aren't working together as this plan of yours is not going ahead.' He snapped.

'Yes it is!' Hermione slammed her hand on the table, clearly frustrated.

'I'm going. Clearly this isn't going to work out. See you later 'Mione.' Draco scowled at the youngest Weasley sibling as she exited the common room. He looked at Hermione who was now sitting at the kitchen table, hands knotted in her hair and looking extremely exasperated.

'I told you me and Weasley wouldn't be able to work together.' He muttered.

She looked up at him, her eyes flashing furiously. 'You didn't even give eachother a chance. Thanks for ruining everything.'

'Me? I think you'll find it was Weasley who started everything!'

'Both of you were as bad as eachother.'

'Well I wasn't going to sit back while she insulted me!'

'I know.' She sighed. 'But you're going to have to work this out by Saturday.'

'Why Saturday?' He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'For when we help you with your father.'

'No! You aren't doing that!'

'Yes we are.'

'NO. You're not. And that's final.' He turned his back on her, advancing towards the steps leading up to his room.

'Where are you going?' Hermione called out after him.

'To be alone.' He replied, walking quickly up to his room and slamming the door. He laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was no way in hell he would allow Hermione to put herself in any kind of danger. Deep down he knew she was doing this because she wanted him to be safe; because she loved him. But he could not allow her to put her life on the line for him.

'Draco!'

He almost fell off his bed as Hermione burst through the door, looking furious.

'You can't just walk away from me like that! What the hell is wrong with you?!'

'Me?! What the hell's wrong with you! You're the one who is coming up with the most ludicrous plans, basically putting your life in danger because of me! I won't have it!' He shouted.

'You won't just accept will you..' She breathed.

'Accept what?!' He glanced up at her, beweildered.

'The fact that I love you. More then anything, and that I am absolutely willing to put my life on the line for you.'

'Hermione-'

'No!' She shouted, throwing herself on the bed next to him. 'Just listen to me! I am not just going to sit by and watch while your father does this to you! He could _kill _you Draco! And I cannot let that happen!'

'And I cannot let him kill you either.' He looked into her eyes deeply. 'You have no idea how much I love you. And the thought of you being harmed because of me...I cannot bear it.'

'But I won't be harmed. I'll be careful, I'll have Ginny with me! She's going to get Harry's invisibility cloak. We'll be fine. _I _will be fine.'

'But what about after? If I run from him..there's no telling what he'd do!'

'We'll cross that path when it comes to it. But at the moment my main priority is to make sure you're safe.'

'We can't afford to do that! This is my father we're talking about, a Death Eater!'

'I am well aware of that Draco. Which is why..why I've decided that after Saturday, we're going to have to tell Harry and Ron.'

He gaped at her. 'You what?'

'We're going to have to tell them. We'll need Harry's help, and I can't keep lying to them, or expecting Ginny to keep it to herself. It's not fair.'

'We don't need _Potter's _help! I can deal with this by myself.'

'Oh really? So you don't need the person who defeated Voldemort's help? You can deal with your abusive Death Eater father and his followers by yourself can you? Stop being so stupid!'

'I can do without Potter and his idiot Weasel sidekick.' He snapped.

'You know what? I'm done. I'm done trying to help if you're going to be so stubborn and childish.'

Draco watched as she stood up, throwing him one last furious glance before exiting and slamming the door.

'Hermione!' He called out after her, but there was no response. Sighing, he got up and opened the door, running down the stairs and into the common room. When he saw that she wasn't there, he ran up to her room, bursting through her door just as she had done to his only 15 minutes ago.

'A few minutes ago, you told me off for walking away from you. So now I'm doing the same thing.' Draco smiled slightly, but as Hermione looked up at him, he saw the tears that were now running freely down her cheeks.

'Hermione?' He whispered, sitting on her bed next to her.

She cleared her throat. 'All I want is for you to be safe. I can't have anything happen to you, and I definitely can't sit by and do nothing when you go and see _him_. I can't lose you.'

'And I can't lose you! What if he sees you?'

'Please Draco, just let me take that risk. I promise you, we are going to be so careful. We'll have Harry's cloak, we'll be well hidden.'

He sighed, closing his eyes in deep discomfort as he answered. 'Okay.'

'O,okay? You mean..?'

'I mean okay. Let's do it.'

'Thank you. Thank you so much.'

Draco felt numb as Hermione pulled him into a close embrace, resting her head on his chest and crying softly.

'I love you.' She whispered.

He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to answer.

'Are you okay?' Hermione's concerned voice interrupted his thoughts.

'No...I'm not.' He answered honestly.

'Draco, I promise you, I'll be okay.'

'I just hate that I've put you in this position.' Draco shifted so that he was facing her. 'I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.'

'Well it won't.' Hermione smiled at him, and he felt her squeeze his hand in reassurance.

'And how do you know that? How can you be so sure?'

'I just know. I want to do this. Nothing is going to stop me.'

Draco smirked slightly in amusement.

'What?' She frowned.

'You say I'm the stubborn one.'

'I'm being serious, Draco.'

'I know. I know.'

Hermione sighed. 'Here's a thought. Why don't we just forget about everything tonight? Your father, Ginny, Harry, Ron, everything. And just concentrate on eachother.'

'That's the best plan you've had yet.' He smiled, taking her in his arms and holding her close.

The next few days passed by quickly and before Draco knew it, he was bidding farewell to Hermione before leaving to meet his father.

'Promise me you'll be careful.' He urged her.

'I promise.' Her eyebrows were knotted together in worry. 'Draco, I'm scared for you.'

'I'll be fine. Please concentrate on staying safe, I mean it Hermione.'

'I will.' She whispered.

He pulled her into a close embrace, kissing the top of her head.

'Urgh, do I really need to see this as soon as I walk in?'

Draco looked up as a disgusted voice piped up from the portrait and Ginny Weasley entered the room.

'Well if you don't like it why don't you leave?' He snapped.

'Oh believe me, I would love to. There are many places I'd rather be right now.'

'Go on then, go.'

'I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for Hermione.' She said firmly.

'Please, can the pair of you just stop this petty arguing tonight?' Hermione said, sounding exasperated.

'Of course I will. I just don't know if Weasley's _mature _enough to do such a thing.' He smirked at the red head.

'Shut it Malfoy.' She snapped in reply, then turned to Hermione. 'There, I'm done now. Can we get this over with?'

'You've got the cloak?' Hermione asked quickly, before he had the chance to retort.

'I sure do.' She grinned, holding it up.

'Well we're set then.' She glanced at him. 'Please be careful.'

'I will.'

'Oh Draco.' He felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. 'I love you.'

'And I love you.' He said softly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

'Oh seriously.' Weasley complained.

Hermione smiled slightly. 'You better go. You can't be late for your father, that'll only make things worse.'

He sighed. 'I probably should.'

'It'll be okay.' She squeezed his hand.

'I hope so.' He quickly kissed her. 'I'll see you later.'

'Bye.' She whispered as he turned his back on her and left the common room.

Draco's stomach was in knots as he made his way to the Shrieking Shack. The thought of seeing his father again was terrifying him, memories of his last visit flashed across his mind.

'But Hermione wasn't there last time...' A cruel voice said at the back of his mind.

'No..' He muttered to himself, shaking his head furiously. If anything happened to Hermione, he would never forgive himself. She was his life, and if she was taken from him, he honestly didn't know how he would live. A fresh wave of nausea swept through him as he spied a dark silhouette standing by the Shrieking Shack. He stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try and keep himself composed.

'Ah Draco!' His father greeted him as he got closer.

'Father.' He nodded.

'For a moment there I thought you weren't going to turn up. But I knew you wouldn't be so foolish.' His eyes flashed dangerously.

'I was held back by a Professor. That's why I'm late. Sorry.' He muttered, bowing his head.

'Of course. I should have known _school work _would have been involved.' He sneered at his son.

Draco didn't answer, keeping his head bowed and staring hard at the ground.

'What is the matter with you?' His father demanded, making him jump.

'N,nothing.' He looked up at him, meeting his eyes boldly.

He studied him suspiously. 'I trust you have some news for me?'

He closed his eyes, swallowing nervously. 'No.'

'No?' Lucius repeated in a low voice. 'I hope this is some sort of joke.'

'No. I don't have any news for you. At all.'

'Did you not pay attention to my little...warning last time I saw you?'

'I don't want anything to do with you anymore.' Draco said quietly.

'What did you just say?' His father's face was slowly turning red in rage.

'I said I don't want anything to do with you anymore. That's why I came here tonight. To tell you that. This is the last time you'll see me.' He turned his back on him, shocked at his own courage.

'You get back here. NOW.' Lucius shouted.

He turned around. 'Or what? Are you going to hit me? Break my bones again? Or kill me? Are you going to kill your own son, Father?'

'How DARE you!' Draco felt a familiar painful blow to the side of his face as his father hit him, and he cowered as he grabbed him and threw him against the hard wall, pointing his wand at his throat. 'You will obey me. You know perfectly well what I'm capable of, and I will stop at _nothing _to get what I want-'

'_Expelliamus!' _

Draco fell to the ground as his father dropped him, watching as he cursed to himself, searching for his wand. He looked around desperately for Hermione, terrified that her presence would become known. But his fear was shortlived however, as he spotted Lucius picking up his wand, picking it up and pointing it at him.

'_Cruc-' _

_'Stupify!' _

His father flew backwards, falling to the ground in a heap.

'Draco, RUN!'

Relief flooded through him as he heard Hermione's voice, and he struggled slightly as he stood up, forcing himself into a sprint, running as fast as he could away from his father.

'I'll be back for you Draco. This is not the end.' A chill ran down his spine as he heard Lucius' weak voice call out, but he carried on running, moving as quickly as possible, only stopping as he entered the castle grounds.

Avoiding any eye contact with fellow students, he raced up to the common room, praying he would not be stopped by any Professors. He could feel the blood trickling down his face from his nose and mouth, and the witch in the portrait did a double take as he muttered the password hurridly.

'Mind your own business.' He snapped at her, as she opened her mouth.

'So rude!' She said crossly as the portrait swung open.

Draco rushed in, immediately concerned as it dawned on him that Hermione and Weasley weren't there. He felt sick as he thought of how angry his father had been, knowing that if he had caught them, he would have made them pay.

'Draco!'

He swung round as the portrait opened, and Hermione flew into his arms.

'Are you okay? You're bleeding, let me fix that!' He could feel her sobs as she held him close.

'Never mind me. Are you okay?' He pulled away, positioning her so she was looking into his eyes, her own filled with tears.

'I'm fine. Thanks for asking!' A sarcastic voice sounded behind them.

'Shut up Weasley.' He snapped, turning back to face Hermione.

'You're really okay?' She whispered.

'Yes I'm okay.'

'B,but your father. He, he almost used the Cruciatus curse on you! If me, if me and Ginny hadn't turned up..' Her voice cut off as she choked on her tears.

'Oh Hermione...' He wrapped his arms around her protectively, trying to soothe her. He looked at the youngest Weasley sibling, who was watching them, looking concerned. 'Could you make her a cup of tea? Please.' He added, trying to be civil for Hermione's sake.

She nodded in understanding. 'Okay.'

'Here. Come sit down.' He said gently to Hermione, guiding her to the nearest sofa.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright.'

'I'm fine. It's y,you. It's you I'm w,worried about. He was going to _torture _you. Torture his own son. And look what he's done to you again!'

'But I'm okay. I'm here and I'm okay. That's what matters.'

'Draco, if Ginny and I hadn't been there-'

'But you were. So thank you.'

'Here's your tea 'Mione.' Weasley handed her the steaming mug, sitting down on the chair across with them, her eyes wide.

'Thanks Ginny.' She whispered, taking a sip.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes. I'm fine.'

'You look exhausted. Why don't you go up to bed and get some rest after your tea?' Draco suggested.

Hermione looked at him as if he were mad. 'What? No! We need to work out what to do! Lucius isn't going to leave things this way! He'll come after you Draco!'

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I know. I know. But you need to rest. We all do.'

'We don't have time! He could come for you anytime!'

'Ssh 'Mione, calm down. Malfoy's right. As much as I hate to admit it.' Ginny grimaced and he scowled at her.

'I can't get the image out of my head, your father, pointing his wand at you and, and..' Her voice broke as a fresh wave of tears fell down her cheeks.

Draco took her hands, looking deeply into her eyes. 'Hermione. I _will _be fine. Tonight, for the first time in my life I managed to stick up for myself against him. We will come up with a plan, and he will go back to Azkaban. We need to stay positive. We can't let him win.'

She stared at him, her eyes wide. 'I can't lose you.'

'You won't. I promise. There will be no more meetings from now on. And I highly doubt he would come here.'

'Okay.' She sighed, and Draco could tell she was exhausted.

'Come on. Why don't you get some rest. I'll clean myself up and then I'll be right with you.'

Hermione nodded, slowly standing up and he followed suit. As they entered his room, she turned to him and wrapped herself in his arms, resting her head against his chest.

'Shouldn't you be getting to bed?' He smiled down at her.

'I just needed to hold you.' She whispered.

As Hermione got showered and ready for bed, Draco went downstairs, wondering if Weasley had left. He found her sitting on the sofa, and as he cleared his throat awkwardly, she glared at him.

'Can't you see what you've done? I've never seen Hermione like this before! This is _exactly _why I don't want her to have anything to do with you!'

'Do you think I don't know that?! I've told her so many times, warned her off me on so many occasions but she won't have any of it!'

She laughed. 'Give me a break. If you really cared for her you'd have walked away. You would have stopped her from facing any danger.'

'Don't you dare tell me I don't care about her.' Draco snarled.

'How can you care about her if you are willing to put her through so much pain and worry?!'

'Because when I left before she had to use sleeping draught just to get her through the nights! She didn't attend classes, and I wasn't there to protect her! She was _attacked _just days after I returned, and if I hadn't been there and found her, who knows what would have happened! So spare me the bloody lectures Weasley! I don't need to hear anything that comes out of your mouth, I don't care for it and I don't care for your opinion! I love her! I've never felt anything like this for anyone before, my life actually feels like it's worth living for the first time, and that's because of _her_!'

'Hermione would be a lot safer if you left. You know it.' She stood up, and as she made her way to the portrait, she stopped and looked back at him. 'Just think about it.'

'There's nothing to think about. I'm not leaving her.' He said firmly.

'Your mistake.'

Draco watched as she left the room, frowning to himself. It was true what she was saying, as much as he loathed to admit it. He walked up to his room, discovering Hermione wrapped up in his duvet fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, as if she had no care in the world, and Draco was relieved. The stress he had brought upon her this evening had left him angry at himself; and he remembered Weasley's words, how she had never seen her like that before...He thought back to their conversation. The more it played on his mind, the more he had begun to realise just how right she had been. If it wasn't for him, she would be safe, completely out of harm's way...

Draco shook his head. There was no way he could leave her. Yes, it was selfish, yes it was dangerous. But the thought of life without her was something he hoped he'd never have to endure.

After showering and removing all traces of blood from his skin, he climbed into bed next to her. As he moved her into his arms, she stirred.

'Draco?' She mumbled sleepily.

'Shh go back to sleep. I'm here.' He whispered, kissing her head tenderly.

'Mmm okay..'

He waited until she'd fallen asleep again before closing his own eyes, feeling completely exhausted.

Hermione

'Come on _Granger_, wake up! I haven't gone to all this trouble for nothing you know!'

Hermione smiled at the sound of Draco's voice, opening her eyes to find him stood next to the bed holding a breakfast tray and grinning at her.

'So much for having a lie in.' She rolled her eyes, sitting up.

'Oh stop moaning. Here.' He sat down next to her, handing her the tray, which held a huge plate of bacon and sausages, along with a mug of tea.

She raised her eyesbrows. '_You _made this for me?'

He sighed. 'Okay, the house elves may have helped a little, but I did make the tea!'

'I thought so.' Hermione laughed.

'Hey, it's the thought that counts!'

'I know, I know. Thank you.'

'It's no problem. How are you feeling?' Draco's expression turned serious.

'I'm okay. Slightly mortified at making such a fool of myself last night by getting so upset.'

'Hermione, you did not make a fool of yourself. It was perfectly understandable. I feel terrible for putting you through all of that.'

'Draco, please do not blame yourself. We're in this together remember?'

'I just...I can't help but think that if it wasn't for me, you'd be so much safer, free of any worry or stress.'

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be happy, and I wouldn't be in love.'

'Just promise me, if things get too much for you, you'll tell me?'

'They won't.'

'But if they do?'

'They won't.' She repeated firmly.

'You're so stubborn.' He smiled.

'It's just the truth.'

'Here's a deal...why don't we not talk about anything related to my father today? Let's just stay locked up in here, shut the whole world out.'

'Draco we can't afford to do that. We need to plan what to we're going to do about Lucius. We can't ignore it.'

'He's not going to do anything. He won't come here, he's not strong enough, he doesn't have enough followers.'

'But he might! We have no idea what he's planning! He may have gained more followers!'

'Hermione, I promise you if I thought that was the case I'd be wanting to plan our next step as much as you do. But I know my father. Why do you think he's wanted to use me to get information? If he had a strong enough army he would have just attacked, not hung around waiting for me.'

She sighed. 'Are you positive?'

'I promise you. With all my heart.'

'Okay. I believe you.'

'Thank you.' He took her hand. 'So do you agree to my idea of shutting ourselves away for the day?'

'It does sound good..' She smiled.

'Well that's settled then. Now come on, eat your breakfast, can't have my hard work going to waste.'

Draco dodged out of the way laughing as she swatted at him.

'So do you have any plans for our day in?' Hermione asked as she started eating.

'Oh I can think of a few...' He winked.

She rolled her eyes. 'Oh how did I know they would be _those _sorts of plans.'

Draco smirked. 'Please...you can't say you didn't think of that.'

'Alright, okay, maybe a little.' She blushed.

'I thought so..' He leaned in and kissed her.

After spending the majority of the day in bed, Hermione was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire with Draco when she heard someone clear their throat behind them. She sprung apart from him, relief flooding through her as she saw it was only Ginny.

'Relax, seriously.' She rolled her eyes.

'Ginny! You could at least give me a warning or perhaps tell us when you're entering the room instead of creeping up on us!' Hermione said crossly.

'I could...but where's the fun in that?' She grinned, taking a Fizzing Wizzbee from the kitchen table and popping it into her mouth.

She sighed. 'What's going on anyway?'

'Well I was wondering if you could come for a walk with me.'

'A walk? Why, has something happened?'

'No, but I'd like to speak to you. Alone.' She added, throwing a glance at Draco.

She frowned. 'Anything you want to say can be said in front of Draco.'

'Go. Honestly, it's okay.' He said, nodding at her.

'Ginny, no offence but we were enjoying a day to ourselves.'

'Hermione, just go. It's fine, I'll be here when you get back.' Draco repeated.

'Fine. This better be good.' She smiled slightly at Ginny.

'Hanging out with your best friend is always good.' She poked her tongue out, taking another sweet from the table before leading Hermione out of the common room.

It was after ten minutes of small talk, and when they had reached one of the trees by the lake when Hermione finally cracked.

'Ginny, what's this about?'

'Before I tell you, promise me you will listen to what I have to say? As much as you hate to admit it, you are stubborn as hell.'

'Ginny...'

'Fine.' She sighed, looking out to the lake. 'I spoke to Malfoy last night. After you went to bed.'

'Oh?' Hermione raised an eyebrow in question.

'I told him what I really think. And you aren't going to like it.'

'What did you say?' Her voice trembled slightly in worry.

'That he should leave. That he should protect you and get the hell out of here.'

'You said _what_?!' She cried in disbelief.

'Hermione, I said it because I care about you! Can't you see, that's the safest option! As long as Malfoy is far away from you, you're safe. After last night, surely you must know that?!'

'No! Ginny, you can't be serious! I know the situation we're in is dangerous, of course I know that! But I can't be apart from him, I can't. Last time we were apart I was a mess! And when we went on that break for those weeks I had a breakdown in Potions and had to actually leave the castle! I can't be apart from him! I can't, and I won't!'

'But can't you see you're in danger? Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. He will kill you if he gets wind of what's going on, and I'm sure after last night, he's already suspicious!'

'Of course I can see the danger! But I cannot and will not be apart from Draco! He needs me now more than ever! You saw what Lucius was going to do to him last night! I can't let him leave and walk into his own death. Because that is what it'll result in. And if he ever died I don't quite know how I'd be able to live myself.'

'Hermione. Please, just listen to what I am saying.' Ginny begged.

'I am listening. But I can't let Draco walk away from me. And you need to accept that.'

'I'm so worried for you 'Mione. If anything happens to you-'

'It won't.' She said firmly.

'But it might! As long as you're with Malfoy, anything could happen to you!'

'Well I'm going to have to take that chance then, aren't I.'

'Please Hermione..'

'No. I'm staying by his side no matter what. And that's final.' She glared at her, daring her to argue.

She sighed. 'Fine. But I'm not happy about this.'

'Well you're going to have to try and accept it.' She frowned as Ginny stood up. 'Where are you going?'

'I need time to think. I'll see you later.'

Hermione watched as she briskly walked away without a second glance. She closed her eyes in exasperation. She understood where Ginny was coming from, she really did, and she felt bad for being so difficult. But she couldn't let Draco go.

She stood up, deciding to get back to the common room. As she entered the corridor which led to the portrait, she noticed a dark shape walking towards her. Her breath became quick and she tried to remain calm as she found her wand.

'Oh look who it is.' Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the shadows, sneering at her.

'What do you want Pansy?' Hermione scowled.

'You better watch how you speak to me Granger. I don't appreciate being spoken down to by Mudbloods.'

'Well I don't appreciate finding scum like you outside my common room.' She snapped.

'What did you just call me?' Her eyes flashed dangerously.

'I think you heard.' She stared back at her boldly.

Pansy paused for a second, then her mouth lifted into a smirk. 'You may think you own the place now Mudblood, but you wait. You'll see just what I'm capable of, if you haven't already.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Not so clever now are we? Maybe you're not such a know it all.'

'Just get lost.' She rolled her eyes, deciding she was just playing games.

'No. I'm here to see my boyfriend.'

Hermione snorted. 'Your boyfriend? I think you'll find Malfoy can't stand you.'

'And what would you know about it? Draco wants me, I know he does. In fact, that night a few weeks ago just about proved that.'

A wave of nausea passed through her. 'W,what?' She stuttered.

'Draco brought me back here. Said he wanted me. Then we kissed.' She grinned triumphantly as Hermione stared at her dumbfounded.

'You're talking rubbish.' She whispered.

'That's the thing Granger. I'm not at all. And I know that Draco wants me. He's just playing hard to get, trying to keep me on my toes. And it's _working_.' She licked her lips and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

'Get out of here.' Hermione said quietly, trying to control the angry tears that were threatening to spill.

'No. Like I said, I'm here to see my boyfriend. And he will _not _be happy if he knew you were trying to stop me. You see he hates you even more then I do. He _knows _things Granger. I'd watch your step if I were you-'

'JUST GO! GO ON, LEAVE!' She screamed as she finally lost her temper.

Pansy blinked, looking slightly beweildered at her outburst. 'Fine. But I'll be back. You should calm down Granger. People will start to think you're mental or something.' Throwing her one last smirk, she finally walked away.

Hurridly muttering the password to the portrait, Hermione made her way into the common room. Draco looked up and greeted her cheerfully as she entered the room.

'I wondered where you'd got to. I was about to send out a search party then I thought maybe you'd gone to the library and got lost in a book or something.' He grinned at her.

Hermione looked up at him, and his smile faded.

'What's wrong..?'

'Is it true? Were you with Pansy a few weeks ago?' She whispered.

Draco's face paled slightly. 'Who told you that?'

'ANSWER MY QUESTION! Is it true?!'

She watched as he swallowed. 'Yes.'

'Oh god..' Hermione sank down onto one of the sofas suddenly feeling very dizzy.

'Hermione please-'

'Let me guess! 'It meant nothing, it was a one off!' Spare me the lies!' She spat, angry tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

'It's true! Nothing happened! Yes we kissed, but I couldn't carry on, I couldn't do it to you, I pushed her away, I told her to get lost and I have been for ages!'

'Oh how big of you!'

'Please just listen to me.' He begged.

'Why should I? You've been lying to me all this time.' Hermione whispered.

'Because you need to know the whole story. The _true _story, not whatever madness Parkinson's spouting.'

'How do I know you aren't lying? How do I know she's not telling the truth?'

'Because I love you. And you know that.'

She studied him, noting the desperation in his eyes. 'Fine.'

'Come sit down.' He gestured to one of the sofas.

She sank down onto the squashy cushions, waiting for his explanation.

'It was after we'd had that stupid fight. I'd seen you and Weasley in the hospital wing and jumped to conclusions, and I was angry, really angry. I remembered that my friends had invited me to the Three Broomsticks, so I went and met them, deciding to drown my sorrows. After a few drinks, Pansy started getting..friendly, and the image of you and Weasley was playing on my mind constantly, I couldn't get it out of my head, I was convinced you two were together. So I decided why not, you had someone else so why shouldn't I.' He paused, looking at her, and she could see the regret in his eyes. 'We went back to the common room, and Pansy was all over me. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't be with her and I couldn't get you out of my head. So I rejected her. I told her to leave, she kicked up a fuss, but she left in the end. And that's it. That's all the happened. I promise you with all my heart, I couldn't do that to you Hermione. I couldn't be with anyone else. Even if you were.'

She blinked, swallowing down the lump in her throat. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I was ashamed. I was disgusted with myself, and I thought you would be too.'

'You're right there.' She snorted.

'I'm so sorry.'

'So you're saying..you're saying you only did it because you thought I was in love with Ron? It's not because you have any sort of romantic feelings for Pansy?'

'Yes. I promise you, that's the only reason. It has nothing to do with her. It could have been anyone, but she was there, she was throwing herself at me and I'd had a few drinks.'

Hermione closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. 'Okay. I forgive you.'

'What? You do?'

'You seem surprised.' She raised an eyebrow.

'I just..I didn't expect you to forgive me so quickly.'

'Draco, your father is out there somewhere trying to build an army to wipe out Muggle Borns. And is probably planning on killing you too. We can't afford to let stupid mistakes and arguments get in the way.'

'You're right.' He nodded.

'Pansy did tell me you're her boyfriend though.'

'Pansy Parkinson is a pathetic nut job. She needs to grow up.' Draco snapped, and Hermione was surprised at the venom in his voice.

'There is one thing actually...'

'What's that?'

'Well when we had that charming conversation about you, she claimed you 'know things'. Any idea what she's alluding to?'

'No.' He answered quickly, and she noticed he didn't meet her eyes.

'Draco Malfoy you tell me the truth right now.' She demanded.

He sighed. 'I really don't want to tell you this.'

'Well you're going to have to.'

'Pansy was the one who attacked you. She admitted it to me weeks ago.'

Hermione gaped at him. 'Pansy..Pansy attacked me?'

'Yes, I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I couldn't, I knew you'd want to tell McGonagall, and she can't know, Pansy would know that I was the one who told her and she'd be suspicious, all the Slytherins would be.'

'I..I don't know what to say.'

'Hermione, please know I kept it secret because I was protecting you. If anyone got wind of what's going on between us-'

'I'd be in danger, I know.' She finished for him.

'So you understand?'

'Yes. But you should have told me. Did you really think I'd just go running to McGonagall without a second thought?'

'I thought you'd want whoever did it to you expelled and as far away from you as possible.'

'Of course I do. But I'm not risking getting you in trouble.'

'Hermione, she could hurt you again-'

'I highly doubt that. Not with McGonagall already suspecting Slytherins and keeping an eye on them. And how there are more Prefects on patrol now.'

'Well I'm going to make sure she doesn't. I've already told her more then once that I'd go to McGonagall if she didn't leave me alone.'

'Somehow I don't think she's got the message.'

'Well I'll bloody make sure she does.'

She sighed. 'I'm sorry I've been so difficult lately. I've been unfair on you; I should have known what Pansy was saying wasn't all it seemed. And I shouldn't have been so hard on Ginny. She's just looking out for me.'

'You've got nothing to apologise for. You're scared, I get it. And I should have told you about Pansy.'

'Listen, I understand why you didn't. You were protecting me, and it must have been so hard for you. I am a little ticked off by the kiss though.' She smiled slightly.

'I am so sorry about that. I honestly-'

'Draco. It's okay. You thought I was with Ron, you were hurt. People do stupid things when they're angry.'

'I do _very _stupid things when I'm angry.'

'Yes, I can tell.' She shook her head. 'Pansy Parkinson, really? I know you two have history, but you could have had any girl you wanted!'

'Well I only want one.' He looked into Hermione's eyes.

'I'm glad to hear it.' She whispered.

His lips found hers and as she layed back in his arms, she felt the familar safe, secure feeling she always felt when he held her.

'We'll be okay. I know we will.' He murmered.

'I hope so.' She whispered.

'We will. We'll get through all of this.'

'And then what?' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Let's wait and see shall we?'

She laughed. 'You have our future all planned out I see.'

'Well to be honest, if my father doesn't kill me, then I'm pretty sure Potter and Weasley will when they find out about us, so my future's looking pretty bleak.'

'Harry and Ron will _not _kill you. I'll talk to them. And neither will your father. We're going to beat him, and we're going to be happy.'

'Someone sounds a lot more positive.'

Hermione sat up. 'Someone has an amazing, caring person in their life who they love very much. And maybe because of this they've made me think more positively.'

'Well I try my best.' Draco smirked.

'I was actually talking about Ginny...'

'Oh shut up.' She giggled as he kissed her. 'How about I get us some Butterbeer and those Chocolate Cauldrons you appear to love so much, and we just stay here and forget about everyone else? Wasn't that the plan today?'

'It was. But then everyone else appeared to not agree with it.'

Draco looked at his watch. 'Well we have a few hours to make up for it.'

'You're on.' She grinned, and he quickly kissed the top of her head as he got up. As she watched him pottering about in the kitchen, Hermione smiled to herself. Even though everything was a mess and she was in a dangerous situation, she still thought herself incredibly lucky to have Draco in her life.

'Here, catch!' She jumped as he threw a Butterbeer can at her and dodged out of the way to avoid it hitting her face. The can slammed against the wall, spraying drink everywhere. Crookshanks hissed crossly, speeding out of the room and up to Hermione's room.

'You absolute _idiot_!' She shrieked at him, half laughing as she ran a hand through her drenched hair.

'I told you to catch! What kind of person dodges out of the way when someone says catch?!' He was shaking with laughter.

'A person who doesn't play silly catch games with Butterbeer!' She retorted, but she was unable to suppress a smile.

'Here. You've got foam on your face.' He grinned, sitting down next to her, bringing a finger up to her cheek and tenderly wiping it away.

'Oh I suppose you think this is _hilarious_! Hey, what about those Chocolate Cauldrons, why don't we play catch with them next?!'

'Hermione Granger. I love you so bloody much.' Draco laughed, kissing the tip of her nose.

'Oh do stop with the flattery.' She rolled her eyes.

'It's true.'

'Well I love you when you aren't throwing cans at me.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' He smirked, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Hermione smiled contently as she layed back against him, but the thought of Lucius Malfoy out there somewhere plotting weighed heavily on the back of her mind, and she suppressed a shudder, not being able to shake off the feeling that terrible events were soon to come.

**I'm so sorry I took a while to update, I've been so busy lately I just haven't had the chance! As usual thanks to everyone who's followed/reviewed/favourited! **


	26. Chapter 26

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 26

Draco

_Draco. _

_I cannot begin to explain how disappointed I am in you. For my own son to turn his back on me and take sides with Mudbloods and scum is a disgrace. I'm afraid I cannot allow a member of my family to bring such us such shame, and you need to come back and join me so I can put an end to it. Please return home immediately, or I shall come and get you myself. _

_Father._

Draco's blood ran cold as he read his father's letter. He looked over at Hermione who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Creeping carefully downstairs, he read the letter again, reading the sentence 'come back and join me so I can put an end to it' over and over again, until the page went blurry.

When he'd been awakened in the early hours of the morning by his father's owl tapping at the window, he'd known it hadn't been good news. Hermione had stirred in her sleep, and Draco had been relieved when she had relaxed and remained unconscious. As he stared into the roaring flames of the fire, an overwhelming sense of dread overcame him. He knew what he had to do. It was so heartbreaking, so painful that he felt his heart shattering as he made his decision. But he had to do it. For him it would be redeeming himself, making up for the terrible things he'd done in the past. But it was mainly for Hermione. He had to do this for her, so she could be safe, and live the life she deserved. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat, and he furiously wiped them away. No, he had to be strong.

Standing up, he made his way back up to his room. He got into bed, wrapping his arms around Hermione securely. As he held her in his arms and listened to her breathing softly, he vowed that he would make tomorrow special for her. Their last day together had to be special.

Hermione

'Hermione?'

She jumped, startled as Harry said her name loudly. Her eyes had been on Draco's at the Slytherin table, who had been returning her gaze with a strange expression; one that she could not read.

Ignoring a smirking Ginny, she turned her eyes to the left of her, finding Harry looking at her impatiently.

'Sorry?'

'I asked if you'd done Sprout's Herbology essay. Ron and I are really struggling with it and-'

'I'll give it to you later.' She sighed.

'Thanks 'Mione. You're the best.' He grinned at her, returning to his bacon and eggs.

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking towards the Slytherin table, but to her disappointment Draco had left, and Blaise Zabini scowled back at her, mouthing. 'Mudblood.'

She shook her head, sighing crossly. She loved Draco with all her heart, but his friends, she could not stand. She thought back to this morning when she had been awoken by Draco kissing her and telling her he loved her. She had immediately asked if he'd done something wrong, and he'd mockingly been outraged at her accusing manner, then padded off to use the shower, leaving her smiling. But she had noticed something in his eyes as he'd kissed her goodbye before leaving for breakfast. And she had noticed the exact same intensity just now when she had been looking at him. She sighed again, looking down at her bowl of porridge. She wondered if she was worrying for no reason, and that the events that had occurred the past few days were influencing her thoughts somehow.

'You okay Hermione?' Ginny was looking at her, frowning slightly.

She forced a smile. 'I'm fine, thank you.'

'Okay..' She didn't look like she believed her, and threw her a 'we need to talk' look before quickly kissing Harry and leaving for her first lesson.

'We should get going too, shouldn't we?' Harry nudged her slightly.

'Yeah..okay.'

'You are okay aren't you?' He looked concerned.

She smiled. 'I'm fine, Harry.'

'Listen, we haven't really talked about the attack and-'

'Honestly, I'm feeling a lot better about that. Whoever did it will get caught and expelled, I'm certain of that.' She nodded firmly.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes! Now stop looking at me like I'm on my death bed and come to Charms!'

'Wait.' Harry took hold of her arm as she stood up, and Hermione felt slightly panicked. 'We also haven't talked about Ron and Romilda. Are you sure you're okay about them?'

'Ron and Romilda? I'm fine about it! I'm really happy for him, I'm glad he's found someone else!'

'Are you sure..? As I remember when he was with Lavender-'

'That was a long time ago, Harry. I'm perfectly fine with him being with someone else now. Really.' She nodded firmly.

'Okay. I believe you.' He smiled. 'I'm sorry, you know how I just want you to be happy.'

'I know you do. And I love you for it. Now come on, we better get to Charms.'

'Fine.' He rolled his eyes, nudging her playfully as they stood up.

The day passed by slowly, and Hermione was relieved when her last lesson arrived. As she sat herself down in the Potions classroom, she was joined by Draco. She looked up at him, and he quickly threw her a small smile. She smiled back, relieved that he appeared to be his normal self. As Slughorn babbled on about the effects of an Alihotsy Draught, she felt Draco nudge her, and when she looked at him in question, he motioned to her desk, where there was a small folded up note poking out of one of her text books. She pulled it out quickly, placing it on her lap and reading it.

_Meet me in the common room after dinner. _

She glanced at him and nodded slowly, to which he smiled slightly in reply.

As Potions drew to an end, Hermione found herself disappointed as she became separated from Draco. While Harry chatted to her animatedly, she watched as he was joined by his Slytherin friends, and exited the classroom with them.

'Hermione?'

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Harry said her name.

'Pardon?' She looked at him, confused.

'Are you sure you're okay? You seem really...out of it today.'

'I'm fine. Just thinking about homework, that's all.'

Harry chuckled. 'Trust you.'

Hermione didn't answer, and listened half heartedly as he chatted to her whilst they were on the way to the Great Hall for dinner. She was still confused by Draco's behaviour, and was starting to wonder if something was going on, given the strange invitation to meet in their own common room.

When she sat down and food appeared on her plate, she glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Draco and Theodre Nott were sat with their heads close together, deep in conversation. She frowned to herself, wondering what on earth was going on. Although Draco had never spoken poorly of Nott, she wasn't convinced they were at all close. As she caught his glance, she narrowed her eyes in question, but he scowled at her in return, knowing full well that Nott would notice their eye contact. She sighed, looking down at her food and pushing it around her plate with her fork.

'Arf you not 'ungry 'Mione?'

She looked up at Ron in disgust as he spoke to her, mouth full of food and eyes resting greedily on her plate.

'Honestly Ronald where are your manners? Do you only ever think about your stomach?' She snapped.

He frowned, swallowing before answering her. 'I was only asking..'

She sighed. 'I know. I'm sorry. Here, take what you want.' Hermione pushed her plate towards him.

'Cheers 'Mione!' He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

'Can we go for a walk after dinner Hermione? I'd like to speak to you.' Ginny piped up.

She looked up at her. 'Sorry, I can't. I have plans.'

'I see.' She nodded in understanding.

'Sorry Ginny. Tomorrow? I'd love to catch up.'

'Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good.'

'In fact, I should probably go now, I have a lot to do. See you guys tomorrow!' She stood up, practically running out of the hall before her friends could utter another word. As she entered the common room, she spotted Draco straight away and smiled.

'I'm sure you must miss me so very much during the day, but was it so bad today you needed to see me extra early?' She teased.

He looked up at her. 'Something like that.'

Hermione frowned. 'Is everything okay?'

She watched him pause before answering her. 'Everything is fine. I promise.' He walked over to her, and she let out a sigh of relief as he held her close.

Draco

'And what's this all in aid of?'

Draco smiled as Hermione looked at him, noting the slight confusion in her eyes.

'Can I not spoil the girl I love once in a while?

'Draco, half of Honeydukes is on this table! And all of those books you found me! How did you know I didn't have them?'

'I may have looked through that library you call a book collection upstairs.' He grinned.

'But why..?' She frowned. 'What's gotten into you tonight?'

Draco sighed. 'I just wanted to spoil you, look after you. I fear we don't get enough time together, and that you don't realise how much I really love you.'

'I know that you love me. Of course I do. Books and sweets don't have to tell me that.' She paused, smiling. 'Although they are quite the bonus.'

'I thought so.' He smiled in return.

'Are you sure that's it? You've been acting strange all day, I didn't want to bring this up and ruin the evening, but have you heard from your father? Has he done something?'

Draco paused, looking down at his hands, her words ringing in his ears. Her question had thrown him off guard; he loathed himself for lying to her. But it was the only way he could do this. If he told her the truth he knew she would talk him out of it. And he couldn't do that. He just needed a few more hours, a few more hours of happiness with her before he walked away for good.

'No, I haven't heard from him. Now come on, let's take some of this chocolate to the sofa and you can tell me about these books you're so pleased about.' He took a box of the Honeydukes chocolates that were laying on the table and turned his back on her; walking towards the sofas.

'Draco, wait.'

He stopped as she said his name, closing his eyes in dread.

'You would tell me if Lucius has been in contact, wouldn't you?'

Opening his eyes, he turned around and faced her. 'Of course I would.'

She studied him for a second, and he stared back at her, praying that she wouldn't spot the fear in his eyes. Sighing, she finally answered him. 'Okay, I believe you.'

'Hermione, please don't let my father worry you. He will never hurt you. I promise you that with all my heart. I would never let him do anything to harm you.'

'That's what I'm worried about.' She smiled sadly.

'Please don't worry. At least not tonight. I want you to be happy, the happy, madaboutbooks, amazingly intelligent, beautiful person I fell in love with. Please, can you do that for me?'

'Of course I can.' She whispered.

'Thank you.' He replied softly, taking her hand.

After about an hour of eating chocolates and listening to Hermione babble on excitedly about her new books, Draco was exhausted as he layed back against the soft cushions of the sofa, holding her closely to his chest.

'I've been thinking.' He opened an eye slightly as Hermione spoke.

'This can't be good news.' He smirked.

'Hey!' She poked him as he laughed.

'I'm sorry. Carry on.'

'Well...okay, please don't get all worked up and worried about this as it's just a thought, and I don't expect anything if you're not ready, but-'

'Hermione, you're babbling.'

'I know, I'm sorry. Okay, here goes. Well I was thinking about when we finish school. And if all is well and your father has been caught and is in Azkaban, and we're public, well I was thinking maybe we could get a place together. Like a flat or house. Whatever we can afford really.'

Draco felt his heart sink as Hermione's words registered. 'Umm, I...' He cleared his throat, trying to find the ability to speak.

'I've scared you off, haven't I.' She sighed, sounding deflated.

'No. No of course not.' He muttered.

'So you'd like to? Find somewhere to live together I mean.'

He took a deep breath. 'I just don't think we should be making those sort of plans right now.'

'What?' She sat up, turning round to face him.

'I don't think we should be making plans like this. We don't know what's going to happen-'

'Draco, we're going to beat your father! His army is weak, they have no chance!'

'And how do you know that?' He snapped.

She stared at him, her eyes wide as she whispered. 'I don't. But we have to believe that. We need to think that way or we have no chance.'

He studied her for a second, then sighed. 'I know. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. It's okay.'

'I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.'

'It's okay, Draco.'

'No. It's not. I'm sorry.' He took her hand and she smiled at him slightly, before laying back against his chest.

'So does this mean we can talk about the future?'

He closed his eyes again, pain searing through his heart at her words. How could he do it? How could he tell her the future she was planning would not be happening? How could he break her heart?

'Hey. You still awake?' She whispered, nudging his arm gently.

He opened his eyes, and swallowed down hard. 'Yeah. I am.'

'So, can we?'

Trying to ignore the lump in his throat and find the ability to talk, he opened his mouth. 'Of course.'

'Do you think we should find a place then? I was thinking near Hogsmeade. I do love it there.'

'I see..'

'Is that okay? If you don't feel the same-'

'Of course it is.' He said, ignoring the voices in his head screaming at him to say no, to not plant false hope in her mind.

'It is?'

'If it's what you want, then definitely.'

'Oh Draco. Thank you.' She kissed his chest, taking hold of his hand.

'It's okay.' He whispered, desperately fighting the tears the were now threatening to spill. He loathed his father for this. He loathed him for being the reason that he had to break the heart of the only person he'd ever loved; the person that made his life worth living.

'Thank you. For tonight I mean. It's been perfect. You're perfect.'

He winced. 'I'm far from that.'

'No. You're not. I could not ask to have anyone better by my side.'

Draco didn't answer, and as the tears he had been fighting finally spilled, he wiped them away furiously. He felt Hermione yawn, snuggling closer to his chest, and was relieved as he carefully moved to look at her, discovering she was indeed asleep. He gently moved her so she was laying against the cushions, draping a blanket across her. As he listened to her softly breathing, Draco found he couldn't bring himself to look at her face. The guilt and pain inside his heart was tearing him apart, he'd promised her he wouldn't leave her again, he'd promised he wouldn't hurt her. She was such a loving, caring person, so strong. Yet Draco knew she was weak when it came to love. When it came to him. He wished he'd never met her, never had to share a common room with her and allowed himself to fall for her. He knew that when it came to it, she would have been better off without him. There would be no pain, no heartbreak. She would be happy, her cheeks pink, eyes bright and sparkling, her smile lighting up any room she entered. As he forced himself to look at her, he noticed how her skin was a pale, washed out shade, changing only when it reached the dark circles underneath her eyes.

As a great sense of shame overcame him, he turned away from her, unable to look at what he had done. Walking over to the fridge, he pulled out the bottle of Firewhisky he had purchased not long ago, taking a swig straight from the bottle. He swallowed the drink down hard and walked up to his room, taking it with him. He stared at Hermione's robes and uniform that were laying neatly on his bed, then noticed the small pile of books she'd left him on his desk. He started shaking, and as he took another swig of Firewhisky he finally lost control, throwing the bottle against the wall and crying out loud. He let everything out, the pain of what his father had done to him, his fear of what was going to happen to him, the overbearing heartbreak at having to leave Hermione.

As his eyes grew sore and tired from the tears that had fallen, Draco stood up, ashamed at his weakness, at his cowardly behaviour. He was surprised the noise he had made hadn't awoken Hermione, but relieved. Quickly muttering spells under his breath, he cleared up the mess he'd made, dismayed when he found Firewhisky spilled all over one of Hermione's books. Going into the bathroom, he grabbed a tissue, wiping all traces of the drink away, wanting to clean it up properly instead of using magic. As he stared down at the book, he willed the tears not to spill again. He knew that when it came to saying goodbye, it would be difficult. He knew she would put up a fight, and he knew that he wouldn't get to say everything he wanted to say.

Taking the book with him, Draco sat down at his desk, finding some parchment and dipping his quill in some ink as he prepared to write the most difficult letter of his life.

_To my Hermione, _

_I know that when you eventually read this, I will be gone, and you most likely be feeling a lot of anger towards me, and I understand that. I want you to in fact, it's what I deserve. _

_I want you to know that I wouldn't have done this unless I absolutely had to. And I do, I can't risk putting you in danger, and I will not be responsible for Hogwarts being destroyed, more innocent lives being lost. I hope that one day you might understand that. I am so very sorry for what I have done to you. I find myself believing you would be a lot better off without me. I will never regret the time we spent together, but I do regret falling for you, because if I hadn't you wouldn't be in danger, and I wouldn't be responsible for breaking your heart. _

_Please know that I love you so very much. You make me feel something I didn't know was possible. These past couple of months with you have been the best of my life, and I cherish those memories so very much. You are responsible for making me happy; for making me a better person. And for making my world a much better place. I hope one day that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and you will understand that I am doing this because I love you. Please don't be afraid to move on if that time comes. You have my blessing, and I hope whoever it is gives you the life you deserve, the one I couldn't give you. Thank you for brightening up my world and for making me believe in life again. You will forever be in my heart, don't forget that. Goodbye my love. _

_Draco. _

As he put his quill down, he rested his head in his hands, feeling exhausted. He felt oddly hollow as he tucked the letter in Hermione's book, leaving it on his desk for her to find. Packing a few of his belongings into a small bag, Draco took one last look at his room before he left, the empty feeling in his chest was overwhelming as he closed the door behind him. Placing the bottle of Firewhisky from before on the table, he took a deep breath before walking over to Hermione, and gently nudging her awake.

'Mmm..' She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

'Hermione? Can you wake up please? This is important.' He said, swallowing down hard.

She slowly opened her eyes, and Draco felt pain sear straight through his heart as she smiled at him. 'Missed me again, did we?'

'Hermione...' He said softly.

Her eyes widened slightly, and he could see the shadow of concern in them as she stared at him. 'Something's happened hasn't it?'

Taking another deep breath, Draco answered her. 'Yes. It has.'

'What...' Her voice faltered as she spotted the bag in his hand. 'Draco... What's going on? Why are you holding that?'

'Please, stay calm. I need you to listen to me.'

She remained silent, staring at him with wide eyes.

'My father..well he wrote to me. Early this morning I got the owl.' He swallowed, willing himself to stay strong. 'He...he wants me to go home. In fact, he demanded I go home. Or he's coming here, to get me-'

'Draco, no! You can't!' She cried.

'I have to. I can't allow him to destroy the school and other people's lives because of me. I can't let you get hurt. I need to do this, I need to make up for what I've done in the past. I need to make sure you're safe. I have no other choice. I'm leaving now, Hermione. And I won't be coming back.'

'NO!' She shrieked, a tear running down her cheek. 'Draco, please! We can get Harry, McGonagall! They'll help you, please-'

'No! I can't do that! He's stronger then I thought Hermione! If he's willing to come here to get me, he must be! I can't have you in danger!'

'But he'll torture you! He could _kill _you!'

Draco looked down at his hands. 'I know.' He whispered.

'Wait...so you're going to let him kill you? You're going to surrender your life because of me?!'

'Hermione I have no other choice-'

'Yes you do! We can get help-'

'NO WE CAN'T!' He slammed his hand down on the sofa angrily, losing his temper.

She stared at him, and he watched as her eyes flitted to the bottle of Firewhisky on the table and she looked back at him, sighing. 'Draco, come on. You don't know what you're saying, you've been drinking-'

'No.' He stood up. 'I know exactly what I'm saying. I've been thinking about it all day, and this is my decision.'

'So this is what tonight's been about then...' He watched as the truth dawned on her.

'I wanted to make tonight special, it's our last night together-'

'No it's not! It's not our last night together at all! We're going to talk, we're going to work something out-'

'No. We're not. I've made my decision. I have to do this.'

'You can't. You can't do this, please, I'm b,begging you.' Her voice broke as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Draco closed his eyes, willing himself to stop his own tears. 'I have to.' He whispered.

'Don't do this, you can't go, I can't lose you!'

'I'm so sorry.'

'No! I l,love you! Draco, please, you're my life, I need you!' She took hold of his arm.

He looked down at her hand. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

'I can't let you die, I can't lose you.' She put a hand on his cheek, kissing him softly.

'No!' He broke away. 'Hermione, you have to let me go! I have to. I need you to be safe.'

'I c,can't!' She was sobbing now, tears pouring steadily down her face.

'Hermione.' He whispered, feeling a tear run down his own cheek. 'I love you so much, these past few months with you have been the best of my life. But I can't stay with you. I'm not good for you, it's too dangerous.'

'No, you're the best for me! And I knew the danger when we got together! I've known it all along!'

'I know, I know.'

There was silence as Draco looked down at the bag in his hand.

'Please don't go. Please.' Hermione broke the silence.

He looked up at her tear stained face. 'It's the only way.' He said quietly, silently hating himself as he turned his back on her, advancing towards the portrait.

'NO! DRACO, PLEASE!' She shouted at him through her tears, and he felt her grabbing at his arm.

'I'm so s,sorry Hermione.' He choked, finding it difficult to talk through his own tears.

'Don't go, please, don't go. I can't live without you, my life, it will be empty! You make me so happy! I know that it's dangerous I know that! I can't spend my days without you, I can't wake up without you here, I can't do it!'

He turned to face her, looking her straight in the eyes as he spoke. 'You are going to have the best bloody life you can. You are going to get that house in Hogsmeade and you are going to have an amazing career. You are going to have a beautiful family and have your own little girl, who will grow up loving books just like you. You are going to move on from me, I will be a memory, just a memory. That is what I want. I want you to have the best possible life. It's all I want.'

She shook her head, and he could tell she was unable to speak as she fell to the floor, head in her hands as she sobbed.

'Hermione..' He held out his hand and she took it, pulling herself up, eyes glistening with tears. He reached out, stroking her cheek and she closed her eyes. 'You will always be in my heart. Whether I'm with you or not. You're worth all of this. You are worth dying for.'

'Don't do this, please.' She choked. 'I can't live without you, I'd rather die myself then live a life without you. I can't not see you again, I can't.'

'No! Don't say that! I cannot let you live that way! I need you to be happy, please, promise me you'll move on, you'll be happy again one day?'

'I can't promise you that. Not at all. I can't live a life pretending you never existed, I'm lost without you, Draco. I need you here, with me! I am nothing, I can't bear the thought of spending my days without you, I can't do it, I can't, I can't, I _can't!_' She threw herself into his arms, crying hysterically, and he held her tight as she sobbed into his chest, his own tears falling heavily.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

She pulled away from him, her bloodshot eyes staring fiercely into his. 'Take me with you.'

'What?'

'If you're going to be tortured, punished, I want it too. If you're going to die, I want to die with you. I can't live a life without you. So I want to go with you.'

'No! No way! How can you say that?!'

'Please Draco.' She begged.

'No. I can't. There's no way in hell I'm allowing that.'

'So this is it?'

He nodded. 'It has to be.'

'No..' She shook her head furiously. 'What about our future? Our home we were going to have near Hogsmeade?'

'I'm sorry.' As he watched more tears spill down her cheeks, he noticed the necklace he had given her resting against her chest. He reached out and took the charm in his hand. 'You haven't taken this off have you.'

'Never.' She whispered.

'When I'm gone...when I'm gone and you feel this around your neck, when you see this in the mirror..just remember how my love for you is undying. Wherever I am, whatever state I'm in, alive or dead, you will forever be in my heart. Please, just remember that.'

She bowed her head, crying silently. He moved his hand so it was resting under her chin, and gently lifted it up so she was looking into his eyes. As more tears slid down her cheeks, he wiped them away tenderly with his thumb. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

'Don't do this Draco, I am begging you, I c,can't, I can't..' Her voice trailed off as she choked on her tears.

'I love you Hermione Granger. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Maybe in another life we'd be together. Maybe we'll meet again.' He wiped his eyes furiously as he turned away from her.

'NO! You can't go! NO!' She screamed.

'I love you.' He whispered, before exiting the common room. Leaning against the wall next to the portrait, he silently let the tears fall. Pulling himself together and trying to ignore the searing pain in his heart, he moved away, beginning his journey to his old home.

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas/New Year, and thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this! Feel free to leave a review for this chapter, and to follow me on twitter, name is Mrs_DM_x **


	27. Chapter 27

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 27

Hermione

'I see you've taken my advice and returned home. Well done son, I'm pleased.'

Hermione watched from her hiding place as Lucius placed a hand on one of Draco's shoulders, smiling broadly.

'I don't want to be here. I want to be at Hogwarts, that is where I belong.'

She shuddered as Lucius let out a deep echoing laugh. 'Hogwarts? You belong at _Hogwarts?_'

'Yes. I do.'

'Tell me Draco, what is it about that school that you love so much? What is it that's turned you against me?'

Hermione closed her eyes in dread as Draco swallowed and looked straight into Lucius' eyes fiercely. 'The girl I love is at Hogwarts.'

'Love? You're in _love?_ That's what's been causing this behaviour? You're in love?!'

'Yes. I am.'

'Who is it? The Parkinson girl?'

'No.'

'Then who? Who has caused this?'

'Hermione Granger.'

She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to mask her gasp as Draco said her name. Lucius stared at his son, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets and his cheeks bright red as he shouted. 'Hermione Granger? You're in love with a MUDBLOOD?!'

'Yes, I-'

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

Hermione was blinded momentarily by a bright green light and as she watched Draco fall to the ground, she screamed and screamed, unable to control her sobs. As she ran over to his body, she felt herself being thrown backwards, crashing into the stone wall. She looked at Lucius, who was standing over her with a wide smile plastered across his face as he raised his wand to her throat.

'_Avada-'_

'NO!' Hermione sat up suddenly, drenched in sweat and her face wet with tears. Shaking severely, she took in her surroundings, slightly bewildered as she discovered she was on the floor of the common room, Crookshanks watching her lazily from one of the sofas.

'Draco...I need Draco.' She murmered, getting up and slowly walking towards the stairs that led up to his room. As she reached his door, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, that all was not that it seemed. It was when she'd crawled into his bed, reaching out for him in the darkness when she remembered. The terrible memories from just a few hours ago came back to her, and she cried out, the pain in her heart unbearable. Draco had gone...and this time he was not returning. As a sudden wave of nausea hit her, Hermione ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet gasping. When the had sickness passed, she fell to the ground sobbing. She'd felt pain before, she'd felt it when he'd left the first time, when they'd split up over the foolish argument they'd had. But no amount of pain she'd felt before compared to how she felt now. She felt as though her heart and soul had been ripped out, as if she was empty inside. Slowly standing up, she made her way back to Draco's bed, grabbing one of the pillows and burying her head in it. As she smelt his scent on the material, a fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes, hoping to sleep. At least then she'd escape the pain for a while.

And she remained in the same place for the next two days. Ignoring the owls she received from teachers asking of her absence, she stayed in Draco's bed, hugging his pillow close to her. She sat up as she heard the clock downstairs striking 7, glad that another day was almost over, for daytime for her was the hardest. At night she would lay in complete darkness, and eventually her sore eyes would grow tired from the tears they had shed, and she would drift off to sleep. The nightmares would haunt her every night, but each time Hermione had awakened terrified and sobbing, a small part of her had been relieved. She would rather have nightmares then dream happy dreams about being with Draco, for then she would have to wake up, and as the truth dawned on her that the happiness had only been a dream, that in itself would prove to be a nightmare of it's own.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stood up, making her way downstairs to get herself a glass of water for her dry throat. She watched as the tap ran, and her hand shook as held the glass underneath it.

'Hermione?'

She cried out, dropping the glass, which shattered on the floor.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!'

Ignoring the voice which had disturbed her, Hermione fell to the ground, gathering up the glass with her bare hands.

'Hermione! Stop, you're going to cut yourself!'

She quickly picked the remains of the glass up, and as her hands shook she felt a deep stinging pain in one of her fingers. 'Ouch!' Looking at the blood that was now running steadily down her hand, she turned round, shrieking. 'Look what you made me do!'

Ginny stared at her. 'Hermione..what the hell is going on?!'

'Really Ginny, do I need to tell you I just cut myself on some glass? I thought you were bright enough to work that out for yourself!'

'You haven't been to lessons in two days! Everyone's concerned! Look at me.'

'What?'

'Look at me.'

'No! Just leave me alone.' Hermione snapped, keeping her back to her as she washed the blood from her hand.

'Fine.' Ginny said, and walked over to her, pulling her arm so she was facing her.

'What the hell are you doing? I told you to leave me alone!'

'Hermione! You look terrible!'

'Oh thanks a lot.'

'What on earth is going on?! You better bloody tell me what's happened!'

'Nothing has _happened _I'm fine!' She snatched her arm away and found a bandage for her hand then made her way towards the stairs.

'You tell me what's going on. Now.' Ginny stopped in front of her.

'I'm warning you Ginny, leave me alone.' She snarled.

'No.'

'This is my last warning.'

'Or what? Are you going to hex me? Has that scum of a boyfriend been teaching you tricks?!'

'DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!' Hermione shrieked. Her anger boiled over and she reached out, slapping Ginny hard across the face.

She gasped, eyes wide as she brought a hand to her now flaming red cheek. 'What the hell has happened to you..'

'Nothing. I warned you to move and you didn't.'

'No...something's happened..and if you don't tell me, I know who will.'

She ran up the stairs, Hermione hot on her heels, and started banging on the door loudly.

'Malfoy! Get your arse out here now!'

'Stop it! Stop!' Hermione screamed at her.

'I don't know what the hell you're playing at but you better come out here now you pathetic little ferret, before I blow the door down!' Ginny shouted through the door, ignoring her.

'He's not here!'

She stopped. 'What?'

'Draco isn't here! Now get the hell out of my common room.'

'Where is he?'

'Get. Out.' Hermione pulled on her arm, dragging her down the stairs.

'I'm not going _anywhere _until you give me answers. I don't care if you hit me again!'

Hermione stared at her furiously. 'Fine! He's gone, okay?! He's gone home to be with his father, he's basically gone to kill himself, you know why? Because of _me! _He's killing himself, because of me!'

'What..' Ginny breathed.

'Yes! Are you happy now?!'

'What?! No! Of course I'm not happy!'

'Oh really? Well I get the impression this is what you wanted all along! Afterall, weren't you the one who told him to leave in the first place?!'

'Hermione, I-'

'Oh save it! This is all your fault! Now get out!'

'I'm not going anywhere! I'm so sorry-'

'Get out, get out, GET OUT!' She screamed, grabbing hold of Ginny and pushing her towards the portrait.

Taking one last frightened look at her, Ginny ran out of the room. Furious, Hermione found another glass and threw it at the portrait after her, then sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She yelled out loudly, the pain in her heart unbearable as she started hitting the ground repeatedly, ignoring the discomfort in her hands, the muscles in her stomach that ached from crying. There was no life for her without Draco. Of course, she'd spent 17 years of her life without him, but now she'd experienced what it was like to be with him, to be held and loved by him, she knew she could not live without it... As she took a deep shuddering breath and composed herself, she sat down on a sofa. She nodded to herself. Yes..that's what she'd do...

Draco

Awakening on a cold, hard surface, Draco was slightly disorientated as he sat up and took in his surroundings. Feeling a sharp pain to the side of his head, he flinched, bringing a hand up to it. Images from last night flashed before his mind. Hermione shrieking, tears running down her face, his mother kissing his head, quickly whispering sorry as she left for good, his father's cruel smile as he hit his son, causing him to fall to the ground...

'Ahh you're awake!'

The door to the freezing room opened, and Lucius walked in.

'What do you want with me?' Draco stood up, cowering against the wall.

'Relax Draco!' He laughed.

'How can I relax? How the hell can I relax when you hit me everytime we meet? I know what you tried to do to me last time we met!'

'I was merely teaching you a lesson you needed to be taught. Now unless you want to be hit with the Cruciatus curse for real, I'd shut up and listen to me.'

He froze as his father moved closer, his eyes dark and threatening. 'I hope I myself clear last night when I said that if you apparate out of here, I will find you and kill you.'

'Of course.' Draco nodded quickly.

'And if any of your little _friends _turn up here, I will kill them too. They're lucky they got away last time.' He hissed.

'What do you want me for Father? Have you just got me here to torture me? Use me as a punching bag?'

He laughed evilly. 'That's just an added bonus.'

Draco didn't answer, looking at the floor as he swallowed down hot, angry tears.

'You're going to get us into Hogwarts. Then we're going to destroy the Mudbloods and all of the traitors.'

'No...' He whispered.

'Sorry, what was that?'

'I said no! You've won, I've come home! Why invade the school?!'

'That was my plan all along son..I told you that from the start.'

'But I thought..'

'You thought what? That once you returned home I'd let them live happily ever after? Don't be so foolish Draco.' He snapped.

'Well I'm not having any part in this. You aren't getting any help from me.' He looked him in the eyes fiercely.

'What did you say?'

'I will not help you. At all.'

'Oh I think you will.'

'There is nothing you can say that will change my mind.'

'Really? Is that so?' He moved towards him, and he flinched as he pointed his wand at him. _'Crucio!' _

Draco screamed in agony as he was hit with the spell, falling to ground. The pain was indescribable, it felt as though his whole body was on fire, flames hitting him from all angles. As he rolled onto his back, it was like he had fallen onto a bed of needles, and while he writhed on the floor, he could hear his father laughing through his yells.

'STOP, STOP, MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!' He screamed, tears running down his cheeks.

'What was that? I couldn't quite hear you son?' His father's voice rang in his ears, sounding amused.

'Please, stop, I need it to stop!' He begged.

'Say that you'll help me.'

'Father, help, make it stop!'

'I will when you say you'll help me.'

'No!'

'Have it your way then.'

'I'LL HELP YOU! PLEASE STOP IT, MAKE IT GO!' He shrieked.

'Thank you son.' Lucius said calmly.

As the burning sensation came to a halt and the pain disappeared, Draco lay back on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. He felt a sharp kick to the side of his body.

'Now you know what I'll do if you ever cross me. Now get up. You're pathetic.' His father spat on the ground before exiting the basement, slamming the door and locking it.

Draco remained on the floor, his body felt weak, and his skin felt as if it was covered in burns. He closed his eyes, and as he curled up into a ball, he felt defeated. This was it now. There was no way he'd help his father into Hogwarts, he could not allow Hermione to be in danger. He thought about what his death would be like, whether his father would simply use the killing curse or torture him beforehand. Blinking back more tears, he wondered how everything had come to this, how it had come to his own father threatening to kill him, torturing him until he'd begged for mercy. Had he always planned this? Had he never loved his son, the son who had grown up idolising him, doing anything for him just to earn his love and respect?

No...he'd never loved him. For Draco knew what love was, he'd experienced it in the past few months, and he'd never been happier then when he was with Hermione. Memories of their goodbye flashed across his mind, her tears, her heartbroken wails as he'd left the common room, the pain that had seared through his own heart as he'd held her in his arms one last time. He hoped that she would be okay, that in a few months time she'd have worked through her grief, and understood that him leaving was the best thing he could have done for her. He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be so simple. The pain in her eyes had told him that, the way she'd cried his name and begged him to stay.

He yelled out, angrily punching the ground. Why did he have to endure such pain? Why could he not have had a normal life, why did his father have to be who he was? Why did his mother walk out on him and leave him last night, when he needed her most? He shook his head. No, his family didn't care for him. All he wanted was to be with Hermione, to hold her and take care of her, but instead he'd broken her heart. He found himself hoping tomorrow would be the day that his own father would murder him. At least then his suffering would be over, and he would be leaving Hermione to move on with her life. Although he wanted her to be happy and to be looked after, the thought of her with someone else killed him inside. That person would be living the life he could have had, they would have her love. Draco closed his eyes and curled back into a ball on the cold, hard floor, feeling as though he was falling apart, the pain in his heart overbearing.

Hermione

Hurridly packing a few of her possessions into a small bag, Hermione looked at the time. 6:15...

All of the students and professors would be at the feast now, which was a perfect time for her to sneak out of the castle. She could not believe it had taken her so long to come up with the idea of leaving to find Draco. She knew he'd told her not to, but she couldn't let him go. If it meant dying then she would die with him. _He could already be dead..._

'NO!' Hermione shouted out loud at the cruel voice in her head. He was not dead, she was sure she would feel it in her heart if he was. But then Lucius was so angry when they'd last met...

She thought back to their parting words, remembering the tears that had fallen from his eyes as he'd told her he loved her, and how he'd seemed convinced of his death.

Looking at the pile of books he had given her that night, Hermione suddenly became overwhelmed with grief and she walked slowly over to them. She remembered his smile when he'd given them to her, how pleased he'd looked when she'd squealed in delight and thrown her arms around him, his arms holding her against him protectively. She'd always felt so safe when he held her, it was her place, where she belonged. But not anymore. Tears filled her eyes as the thought ran through her mind that she'd never see him again, never experience such comfort as she did when she was in his arms. He'd abandoned her, walked out on her when she needed him. He'd left her heartbroken and alone and instead of seeking her help he'd chosen to die. Sobs filled the room as she broke down on the floor, clutching the books close to her chest.

'Why? Why d,did you leave, why did you l,leave me?!' She screamed, and in a sudden surge of anger, she started ripping the books up, shredding the pages, tearing the covers off of them, destroying each one like Draco had destroyed her heart. She cried out in pain and fury, and in fear that it was too late for him, too late for them to be together for one last time.

'Come back, come back to me, please.' She sobbed as she looked around at the ripped pages surrounding her. Spotting a forgotten book sat on Draco's desk, she took it in her hands, surprised when something slipped out of it. She fell to the ground next to where she'd dropped what appeared to be some parchment, and picked it up curiously. Noting the handwriting, she let out a gasp, realising it was indeed Draco's. Her hands shook severely while she quickly read through the note.

_'You will forever be in my heart, don't forget that. Goodbye my love.'_

'No!' She shouted as she read the last sentence, the words burning through her heart. 'NO!' She curled up in a ball, clutching the letter close to her chest as she wept loudly.

'Bloody hell Hermione.'

Sitting up and whipping round quickly as she heard a deep voice behind her, her eyes met Harry's, who was gaping at her in shock.

'Harry, I-' She choked.

'It's okay. I'm here.' He held his arms out to her, looking extremely worried as she stood up, throwing herself into his arms.

'I'm s,so sorry.' She sobbed into his chest.

'Shh, it's okay, it's okay.' Harry soothed her, holding her tightly against him.

They stood in silence for a few minutes whilst Hermione wept, and it was only after she'd swallowed down hard to calm her tears that she realised that it was _Harry _she was crying on, who didn't know anything about her relationship. Closing her eyes in regret as the realisation dawned on her, she stepped back out of his arms slowly.

'I, umm...I.' She couldn't get her words out as she desperately tried to think up with a reason for her tears.

'It's okay Hermione, I know.' He smiled at her gently.

She gasped. 'W,what?! How?'

'Ginny. Apparently you have quite the punch on you too.' His expression turned serious.

Hermione looked at the floor. 'I'm sorry Harry. I know I should have told you-'

'Stop.' She looked up as he put a hand up to silence her, but he didn't look angry. 'Yes, you should have told me. But I understand why you didn't.'

'You do?' She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Of course I do.'

'So, you're okay? You aren't angry?'

He smiled slightly. 'I was to start with. I felt hurt, betrayed. I couldn't understand why my best friend would be in love with someone who's made my life and her life hell for the past 7 years. But Ginny talked me round. She told me how he is with you, what he's done. He clearly loves you, and well..' He stopped, motioning to the ground where all of the ripped up pages lay. 'You clearly love him too.'

'What did Ginny say?' She frowned, slightly confused.

'She said that Malfoy loves you, very much. That you can see it in his eyes, that she reacted exactly like myself when she found out, but when she saw how he was with you, she knew that he was genuine.'

'She..she did?'

'She did.'

'What about Ron? He's not here...'

Harry sighed. 'He needs time, Hermione.'

'Oh...'

'He'll come round. I know he will.'

'Okay.' She whispered.

'How did this happen? How did you fall in love with him?'

'I don't exactly know that myself. I just know that he's not the person we've thought he was all these years. He's been brainwashed by his father, and lately..lately he's been beaten by him.'

'Ginny mentioned that.'

'I'm sorry Harry, I should never have got her involved. But she found out about us-'

'It's okay. I understand.'

'Thank you.' She bowed her head.

'Hey.' She felt Harry nudge her, and she looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. 'Oh Hermione.' He pulled her into his arms as she broke down again.

'I j,just wish he would come b,back. I h,hate not knowing, he could be d,dead and I wouldn't know. He can't be dead, he c,can't!' She sobbed.

'Come on, let's go downstairs and I'll make you a drink and we'll talk, okay?'

She nodded, wiping her eyes and grabbing Draco's pillow from his bed before allowing Harry to lead her downstairs. He helped her sink down onto a sofa and covered her with a blanket, and she held the pillow close to her, trying to catch the remains of Draco's scent.

'Pumpkin Pasty?' He offered.

'No.' She shook her head.

'Come on Hermione you've got to eat. You look like you haven't for days.'

'I don't want anything.'

'Please, you need to have something. Here, take this Cauldron Cake and I'll make you some tea. I won't take no for an answer.'

She sighed, taking the cake from him and nibbling at it. Harry returned with her tea and a can of Butterbeer for himself, sitting to the side of her, with a grave expression on his face.

'What?' She whispered as she took the mug from him.

'You. You look terrible.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'So I've been told.'

'Seriously 'Mione. You're so pale. And your eyes-'

'Yes alright Harry, I don't need a description.' She snapped.

He sighed. 'Sorry.'

She didn't answer, taking a sip of her tea.

'So...can we talk?' Harry asked.

'Okay.' She whispered.

'What happened? Tell me everything.'

'Lucius wrote Draco a letter demanding he returned home. He's furious with him, last time they met he tried the Cruciatus curse on him. He said if he didn't return he'd come here and get him himself. So Draco left, he said he'd rather go back to his father's and die rather then risk me being in danger. He's gone.'

'His own father wants to kill him?'

'Yes.' She nodded, placing her tea and cake down. 'Harry, Lucius is evil. He's determined to wipe out Muggle Borns. And he wants to kill you.'

'I'd like to see him try.' Harry said fiercely.

'He's stronger then you think.'

'No. He's a coward, he's not strong at all!'

'Listen to me! Lucius may be a coward, but his followers are not! They will kill you if they get the chance!'

'Well let's not give them that chance.'

Hermione frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'We'll go to McGonagall. Tell her what's happened, explain what he is doing.'

'No! If we do that, she'll want to fight back, it'll only cause another war!'

'Oh so Lucius isn't planning a war already then? He just thinks he can stroll in and kill myself and Muggle Born students does he?'

'I didn't mean it like that! We need to stop Lucius before another war breaks out, we need to get to him before he gets to us. And then...and then maybe we can save Draco before it's too late.'

'Hermione...' Harry smiled at her gently. 'I think maybe it is too late to save him.'

'NO!' She stood up furiously. 'Draco is not dead! I'd know if he was, I'd _feel _it!'

'I didn't say that I think he's dead. I think if he finds the chance to save himself, he will. As much as I hate to say this, he's intelligent, and I think he'll find a way out of this. But until then, I think it's best if you do what Malfoy wished and try to move on.'

She stared at him increduously. '_Move on?! _How the _hell _do you expect me to do that?!'

'It'll take time, I know, but-'

'No! I don't think you do! You don't understand how I'm feeling at all! Imagine if it was Ginny, imagine if she'd left you to die, do you think you could just move on and act as if nothing's happened?!'

'Well no-'

'Exactly! So don't you dare tell me to move on. I'm not and I won't.'

'You can't live like this though! Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?!'

'I'm fine.'

'But you aren't.'

'I will be.' Hermione said firmly.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. 'You aren't planning anything are you?'

'No. Of course not.'

'Good. I really do think we should tell McGonagall though. She'll be able to help us. And if there is a chance Malfoy is still alive, we can help save him.'

'Fine.' She sighed.

'Thank you.'

'Harry...thank you for being so good to me. And I don't mean tonight, I mean the past 7 years. You've made my time here really amazing.'

He frowned at her. 'What's brought this on?'

'It's just you've been so good to me tonight, and well, I just wanted to thank you.'

'Well it's no problem 'Mione. You're my best friend, of course I'm going to look out for you.'

'I'm really grateful. And thank you for being so accepting of my relationship with Draco. I know how much you two loathe eachother.'

'He's done something extremely brave, and it's for you. Of course I'm going to accept him. Even if I can't stand him.'

'It means a lot.' She mumbled, her heart hurting at the topic of Draco.

'Hey.' He reached out and squeezed her hand. 'It's going to be okay.'

'I hope so.' Hermione whispered, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. 'Can you do something for me?'

'Of course.'

'Can you tell Ron I love him? And that I'm sorry for the pain I put him through?'

'Hermione...this is all sounding very much like you're planning on leaving...'

'I'm not. I just wanted you to tell him that.'

He eyed her suspiciously. 'Okay...I will do. You would tell me wouldn't you? If you were going, I mean?'

She sighed, forcing a smile as she lied to her best friend. 'Of course I would.'

'Okay. I believe you.'

'Thank you Harry.' She layed back against the cushions, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

'Are you feeling any better?'

'I think I need a rest.'

'Okay, well I'll go, let you sleep. I'll be back first thing tomorrow. Ginny and I will be going for a walk after breakfast. You should come along, get some fresh air.'

Hermione gave him a small smile. 'Maybe.'

'Think about it, okay?' He stood up, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on top of her head. 'Night 'Mione.'

'Goodnight Harry.' She whispered.

Quickly planting another kiss on her head, Harry turned and walked towards the portrait door.

'Wait!' Hermione called out.

He turned round and looked at her questioningly.

'Tell Ginny I'm sorry.' She said softly.

He smiled. 'Of course I will.'

She nodded at him as he turned his back on her, exiting the room.

Quickly glancing at the time, Hermione ran upstairs, pulling the bag she'd packed over her shoulder, and throwing a coat on over her clothes. Spotting Draco's letter on the floor amongst the ripped up pages of books, she picked it up, tucking it into her coat pocket securely. Returning downstairs, she took one last look around at the common room before exiting through the portrait.

Hermione felt nervous as she walked along the corridor, praying that she wouldn't get caught by a teacher or a fellow student. As she sneaked past the Great Hall, she could hear the buzz of students chatting away as they tucked into their dinner. She walked hastily out of the building, relieved as she reached the exit. It was a cold night, and she hugged her coat tightly against herself as the freezing air bit her skin. Reaching the gateway leading out of the grounds, she stood still for a minute, staring back at the building which had been her home for the past 7 years. Hogwarts had changed her life completely, she'd felt home there, like she belonged. She'd made friends with the best people she could ask for, and she'd met the most incredible, intelligent, caring person who had made her the happiest she'd been in her life, even if it had been shortlived. But she was ready to leave, she had to. If Draco was to die, she wanted to die alongside him.

'Thank you.' She whispered, the castle turning blurry as her vision was clouded with tears. She turned her back on the building, walking out into the dark night as she begun her last journey.

**Thank you once again to everyone who's reading this and has reviewed/favourited/followed! Feel free to review this chapter and to follow me on twitter, I changed my username and it's now dramione_x **


	28. Chapter 28

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 28

Draco

'STOP! Please, just stop!' He cried, and with a short but menacing laugh, Lucius lowered his wand.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Draco sat up, trying to find his breath after having been subjected to yet more torture at the hands of his father.

'Really Draco, I thought I'd raised you to be stronger than this,' his smile was sinister.

'Why don't you just kill me? It's what you want, why don't you just do it?' He said weakly.

'Oh son,' he crouched down so they were at eye level. 'I never wanted to kill you. But unfortunately you aren't giving me any other choice.'

'Then why don't you just do it?' He cried. 'What's stopping you? I'm here, come on, just kill me!'

'Because I'm hoping that if I curse you enough, you may eventually get the right idea.'

Draco looked his father straight in the eyes fiercely. 'Never.'

Lucius raised his eyebrows, the dangerous smile still remaining on his lips. 'You have 24 hours.'

'24 hours?' He frowned. 'Until what, exactly?'

'To tell me how to get into the school. Otherwise...' His eyes flashed wickedly. 'Well I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands.'

'I'd rather die than tell you anything,' he hissed.

'24 hours, son. That's all you have,' he threw him another menacing smile before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco lay back against the ground, his entire body aching. Beads of blood from the latest beating he'd received trickled down the side of his face, and his skin stung and burnt from the curses he'd thrown at him. Five days. It had been five days, almost six since he'd returned home. Five whole days of beatings, of being tortured until he'd begged for mercy, hot tears falling from his eyes. He felt relieved as he thought of his father's last threat. 24 hours and everything would be over. He was almost certain he would be suffering more pain and torture beforehand, but it would take one spell, a single curse and it would be all gone. He'd become too weak to fight his father, so he'd taken each beating, trying his best to block out the sounds of his cruel laughter, his enjoyment at torturing his own son.

The image of _her _flashed before him, and Draco closed his eyes, desperate for it to go away. He had been through multiple hits of the Cruciatus curse, and had his head slammed against the hard brick wall, but what pained him the most was the thought of Hermione, and no matter how hard he tried to push her out of his head, she would run through his mind every single day. He was constantly wondering how she was, whether she was safe, if she was being taken care of by the Weasley sister. Being apart from her was tearing him apart inside, their goodbye would play in his mind over and over again, and the pain in his heart was indescribable. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, Draco pulled out a piece of parchment he'd taken and folded up before he'd left the castle. It was something himself and Hermione had placed between themselves in the middle of the desk they'd been working at. Having been working on a particularly difficult essay given to them by Professor McGonagall, they'd agreed to use it to vent any frustration on. Hermione as always had remained cool and collected as she worked, but Draco had found himself scribbling angrily on the spare piece of parchment, frustrated at being unable to concentrate due to his mind being on his father. As he turned to look at the back of it, his heart sunk as his eyes were drawn to the impeccably neat writing scrawled across it. He thought back to that day, how it had just been a normal, if not a little frustrating, day of catching up on work, but Hermione had made him treasure it.

_'Draco Malfoy, have you done anything but mess around with that parchment?' _

_Draco smirked at Hermione's accusing tone, and looked at her. 'You were the one who told me to vent any frustration on it, I'm only doing what you told me to do!' _

_'I told you to do it 'now and again' if you had any trouble. Not neglect the essay and write...' She picked the parchment up and studied it. 'Potty and Weasel stink' really, Draco? How old are you?!' _

_'I was, in your words, 'venting my frustration' and they happen to play a key factor in my annoyance, so I noted their names down,' he retaliated. 'Besides, have you seen where I've written your name?' _

_She sighed. 'Yes, in the little heart. Very cute. Now come on, get on with your work!' _

_'You sound a little frustrated. Want to vent?' He grinned at her, motioning to the parchment in her hand. _

_'Oh shut up,' she scowled, placing it back down on the table. _

_Draco snickered, and Hermione rolled her eyes, picking her quill up and returning to her work. _

_He picked the parchment up and turned it over, writing three simple words._

_'I love you.' _

_He then pushed it to her side of the desk, and watched as she sighed before picking it up and reading it. She looked up at him, a hint of a smile playing on her lips, and he smirked in return. Shaking her head, she started scribbling away, and Draco sat back, grinning triumphantly. _

_'Here. Now leave me alone,' she was smiling as she handed him the parchment. He chuckled, nodding at her as he started to read what she had written. _

_'Draco Malfoy, you are the most irritating, stubborn, difficult person I know. Now get back to your work and stop pestering me. I love you too.' _

_He shook his head, picking up his quill. _

_'Hermione Granger, you are the most bossy, know-it-all, stubborn person I know. And I love you more.' _

_She looked exasperated as Draco pushed the parchment across the table, and he smiled at her teasingly. He watched as she read his message, and she shook her head at him again, dipping her quill in some ink and hurridly scribbling a reply. _

_'No more after this Draco. And I mean it,' she said as she handed it to him, but he could see the amusement in her eyes. _

_'I'm not one for the 'I love you more' arguments couples have, so I'm just going to write this. Draco Malfoy I love you with all my heart. Even when you are being a pain, like now for example. But I wouldn't want to live my life without you, you are my entire world. I'll love you always and forever.'_

_He looked up at her, and she was staring back at him, her eyes wide. _

_'Last one,' he whispered. 'Promise.' _

_She nodded simply, bowing her head and continuing with her essay. _

_'You should know that I love you with all my heart too, even with you're being bossy, like now for example. You will never have to live your life without me, for I shall never leave you. You mean everything to me, and that will never change. I love you too, so much. Always and forever.'_

_He pushed the parchment across the desk one last time, throwing Hermione a small smile as she met his eyes. He dipped his quill in his ink, finally deciding to try his hardest to push his father out of his mind, and to begin the essay. _

_As he started writing, he heard Hermione clear her throat having finished reading, and he looked at her, noting the tears in her eyes. _

_'I love you,' he said softly. _

_'And I love you,' she whispered. _

As he read through the scribbled conversation and memories of that night flashed before his mind, Draco held the parchment to his chest, his eyes brimming with tears. He would give anything to hold her just one last time, to tell her he loved her, and to say sorry for breaking that promise, for breaking her heart.

He layed back down, keeping the parchment close to him. He wished everything was different. That his father had died in the war, leaving himself and his mother to carry on with their lives. He was sure that if his father wasn't alive, he would have gone on to marry Hermione, and raise a family of their own. He closed his eyes, picturing their children. One would definitely have a passion for reading and books, and Hermione would be thrilled, shoving books under their nose at every given opportunity whilst Draco rolled his eyes. And one would have to be a Slytherin, and into Quiddich. He found himself smiling in amusement as he pictured Hermione's reaction at having a Slytherin, Quiddich playing child.

The door to the room suddenly clicked, and he sat up, prepared for another round of torturing. But as his stare met the familiar face of the person gaping at him in horror, Draco gasped.

'Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing here?!' He cried.

'Shh! Your father, he'll hear!' She hissed, rushing to his side. 'What has he done to you?! You look terrible! You're bleeding, and your _face!_'

He brought a hand up to his bruised cheek. 'Hermione, you need to leave. I told you not to come after me! Why didn't you just _listen _to me?!'

'Because I couldn't just sit back and allow you to die alone,' she said, her eyes shining with tears.

He looked at her, taking in her appearance. She looked exhausted, her eyes bloodshot and swollen. Her hair was a mess, the curls that normally tumbled down her front tangled into a knot, many escaping and falling down one side of her head, and her face looked gaunt and pale.

'What have I done to you...' He breathed.

'Nothing! You've done _nothing _Draco!' She said, taking hold of his arm. 'Now you better tell me what the hell your father's done to you!'

'No, I will not!' He protested, shaking his arm from her grasp. 'You need to leave, he could hear us, he could be back any minute! I will not have him find you here!'

'But-'

'No! No buts,' he said sharply. 'Now go, please! I will not have you die because of me! That's why I left in the first place!'

'I know very well that was why you left,' she answered him quietly, staring down at the floor.

'Then why didn't you listen to me when I said not to come after me? I _chose _to do this, it was what was best for you, what was safest! Why didn't you just listen to me?!' He slammed his fist on the floor angrily, wincing at the pain in his arm.

'I think that's broken,' Hermione said softly.

He looked at her furiously. 'Go. Now.'

'I won't,' she glared back, her eyes almost wild.

'Hermione-'

She shook her head. 'No, I'm not going anywhere,'

'Hermione. I told you not to come after me. This was my choice, I chose to die for you! I wanted you to forget me, live a happy life!'

'My life will never be happy without you.'

'You may feel like that now, but it will change,' he looked into her eyes, and took her hand gently. 'You'll meet someone else, fall in love. I'll be nothing more than a distant memory, which is what I wished.'

Hermione snatched her hand away, her cheeks red in anger. 'You foolish _idiot!_ Why don't you listen to me when I say that won't happen?! Look,' she took a step forward, staring at him furiously. 'I will never, ever be happy without you, Draco! Your death would kill me, I could never move past it!'

'This was my choice, and I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't have known that one day you would be happy again. I didn't want rescuing,' he said angrily.

She shook her head slightly, and he watched as she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and finally answering him. 'Well that works out perfectly. As I'm not here to rescue you.'

He frowned. 'Then what the...' He stopped as the realisation dawned on him, and shook his head violently. 'No. I will _not _allow it!'

'It's not up to you, Draco,' Hermione said, turning her back on him. 'This is my choice, just like it was yours to leave. I want to die with you, I want to be by your side when it happens.'

'You will do no such thing,' he snarled.

'You can't make me go,' she argued, turning to face him. 'And your father definitely won't let me live. So it's not up to you now, I'm staying until Lucius returns. Then I'm going to die by your side.'

'No. There is no way I'm allowing this. You need to leave,' he grabbed her, trying to ignore the pain that rippled through his body as he pulled her towards the door.

'Draco, get OFF of me! Put me down!' She shrieked, squirming against his grip.

'No,' he opened the door, throwing her out. 'I love you. And I'm so sorry.'

She remained on the ground, staring up at him with tears streaming down her face. 'Please-'

Draco slammed the door as she started to protest, and waited, praying she would not force her way back in. When nothing happened, he let his own tears fall, sinking down onto the floor and allowing his grief to overcome him.

Hermione

She looked up at Draco as he slammed the door in her face, unable to control the tears that were now falling from her eyes. She had expected him to be angry, but she hadn't expected him to reject her this way, to force her to leave him. She leant against the door, desperately trying to get her head together.

'Well, well. Who do we have here?'

Hermione's blood ran cold as she heard a voice, and Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, smiling broadly.

'I was, I was just-'

'You're the Mudblood aren't you? You're one of the 'heroes' from what is it called? Ah yes, the 'Golden Trio', he sneered.

She closed her eyes, trying to control the fear that was now coursing through her veins.

'So what business do scum like you have here then? I'd love to know.'

'I...' Hermione found herself lost for words as she stood up, completely frozen on the spot.

'Do you need me to repeat the question? You really are slow for someone who had a part in defeating the Dark Lord.'

She looked him in the eyes fiercely. 'I will _not _answer any of your questions.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really? Well I'm afraid that isn't your decision to make. Want to come upstairs _Granger?_ I have some people up there who I'm sure would love to _play _with you.'

'I am not going anywhere with you,' she said angrily.

His eyes darkened. 'You will do as I say.'

'Never,' she said, shaking her head.

'Well than I'm afraid you've given me no choice.'

Hermione gasped as he grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her up the stairs roughly.

'Get off of me!' She shrieked.

'Shut up you filthy, disgusting Mudblood,' Lucius snarled, opening a door and leading her into a room where four other men were sat around a table. Each were wearing dark cloaks which Hermione recognised all too well as Death Eater clothing. She swallowed, determined to stay calm.

'Look what I found skulking around downstairs,' he threw her onto the floor violently, and she cried out as her head collided with a stone pillar.

'That's the Mudblood who hangs round with Potter!' One of the Death Eaters cried, eyes wide in excitement.

'It is indeed,' Lucius smirked.

'What's she doing here?' Another one of the men piped up.

'Well that's what she won't tell me. So I thought I'd bring her up here, get some of you to find out for me.'

'You don't even have to ask,' the first Death Eater grinned, and Hermione shuddered at the enthusiasm in his voice.

'So I thought,' Lucius nodded, then knelt down, bringing his head close to Hermione's. 'I warned you. This is what happens when you don't play nice,' he hissed.

She backed away from him in fear, mumbling. 'Please, just let me go.'

He threw his head back laughing, and as he stood up, the Death Eaters joined in. 'I will do no such thing,' he turned to the men either side of him. 'Get her.'

'_Crucio!_'

Hermione screamed as the curse hit her, writhing on the floor as she was overcome with unbearable pain.

'STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE, STOP!' She bellowed, tears streaming down her face. It was as though her whole body was on fire, like hot irons were burning into every inch of her skin. She felt like she would go mad screaming, but she had to stop it, she had to make it stop...

Lucius laughed. 'Now, now Granger. I warned you what would happen if you wouldn't tell me the truth. And I'm afraid I just don't have the power to stop them when they start.'

'I'm begging you, please!' She cried.

'_Crucio!_'

Hermione felt herself being hit again with the same curse, and yelled out in pain, unable to control her screams. It was as if the pain would never end, like there was nothing that could cease such unbearable torture. She could hear the Death Eater's laughter and cheers over her tormented cries.

'STOP! PLEASE STOP!' She begged, crying out hysterically as the pain continued.

'Yes, do what she says. We won't be able to get anything out of her whilst she's making this much noise,' Hermione heard Lucius' cruel voice, and as the curse wore off, she felt him pick her up and pin her against the stone wall.

'Put me down, please,' she said weakly.

'Oh Miss Granger, do you really believe I would just let you go?' Lucius held onto her, wrapping a hand around her neck tightly. 'Now, I'm going to ask you one last time. What are you doing here?'

'I won't tell you,' she choked, glaring into his eyes.

His face turned a violent shade of red as he threw her to the ground. 'You will do as I say!'

'No! I won't!'

Lucius stared at her, and Hermione could see the fury in his eyes. 'Well you're going to have to learn the hard way then. I already have one person who will not listen to my commands. So I'm going to tell you the same as I told them. You have until tomorrow to choose to do the right thing. If not, well I'll have to kill you.'

She wimpered as he picked her up, dragging her aggressively back down the stairs to where he had discovered her. He opened the door furiously, and it slammed against the hard brick wall with a loud bang. As she looked inside, Hermione spied Draco curled up on the floor, sitting up in shock at the noise.

I have some company for you, Draco! I'm sure you'll be just thrilled to be held in a room with a Mudblood,' Lucius sneered, and threw her to the ground violently. She fell to the floor, hitting her face hard on the concrete.

'What the hell is this?!' She pulled herself up as Draco spoke.

'I found the girl skulking around outside your room. She won't give me answers, so I've told her the same as you; she has 24 hours to speak, or she's dead. Have a good evening,' Lucius said, his voice eerily calm as he smiled evilly at his son before he closing the door on them.

'Hermione? What has he done to you?' Draco looked terrified.

'He...he used a form of torture to try and get me to talk,' she said quietly.

His face paled as he realised what she was alluding to. 'No... Please no...'

'I'm okay,' she nodded, but a tear spilled down her cheek.

'I'm going to kill him,' he stood up, and she noticed him wince before heading towards the door.

'Please, don't do anything,' Hermione said weakly.

He turned to look at her. 'My father just tortured you. He caused you insufferable pain. I will not let him get away with this.'

'Please, just don't. Stay here, with me,' she sat back against the wall, closing her eyes. The lump on her head was throbbing intensely, and she felt weak, like her arms and her legs were made of lead.

'Are you okay?' Hermione could hear the concern in Draco's voice.

She opened her eyes, gesturing to space on the floor next to her. 'Can you come sit with me? Please?'

He nodded, walking slowly towards her and sinking down onto the cold ground. 'This is all my fault,' he murmered.

She frowned. 'Excuse me?'

'I should never have acted on my feelings,' he explained. 'I should have left Hogwarts the minute I felt anything for you. If I had done that-'

'Then I wouldn't have felt such happiness as I have these past few months,' Hermione whispered. 'Draco, I love you so much. And you are worth all of this.'

'No,' he shook his head. 'You've been beaten and tortured because of me.'

'It wasn't because of you at all!' She said, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. 'I _chose _to find you! You did everything you could to stop me, but I chose to come after you! If anything, this is all my fault.'

His eyebrows rose in disbelief. 'How is it your fault? I brought this upon us, not you!'

'I acted on my feelings for you. If I had kept quiet, you would never have left Hogwarts to die for me.'

'I would though, Hermione,' he sighed, gently stroking a stray hair away from her forehead. 'I love you, and whether we'd acted on our feelings or not, I know that I would have left anyway, to protect you. I would do anything for you, even if you didn't return my feelings.'

'Well I do,' she took his hand, threading her fingers through his.

He smiled sadly. 'Sometimes I wish you didn't. But a really selfish part of me is bloody glad you do.'

I'm glad too,' she mumbled, clenching her teeth in pain as she layed back against the wall.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Draco's brow was furrowed in worry.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. 'I'll be fine.'

'I'm worried. You don't look...well normal.'

She opened her eyes, amused. 'Well thank you for the compliment, I'll be sure to remember that one.'

He shook his head. 'You know what I meant.'

'I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. That wound on your head looks terrible, Draco. And your breathing doesn't sound healthy.'

He chuckled. 'Well I won't be having trouble breathing tomorrow.'

Hermione frowned. 'How the hell can you be so lighthearted about this? We're going to _die _tomorrow!'

'No,' he shook his head again, in disagreement. '_I'm _going to die tomorrow. I'm working on a plan to get you out of here.'

'What? Has that head injury caused you to go mental?' She gasped.

'I'm getting you out of here, Hermione,' he said simply. 'There's no way I'm letting you die.'

'Well that's tough. I've made my decision, and I'm sticking to it, whether you like it or not,' she answered stubbornly.

'Why won't you just listen to me?'

'Because this isn't your decision to make, and this is the last time we're discussing this.'

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly groaned, putting a hand to his head.

'Draco? Are you okay?' She grabbed hold of his arm, her eyes wide in panic.

'I'm fine,' he muttered.

'No. You're not,' she shook her head. 'I can't watch you suffer like this.'

'Honestly, I'm okay,' he said firmly, but as Hermione searched his eyes, she could detect the pain he was desperately trying to conceal from her.

'Please-'

'Just drop it, okay?' He snapped.

She blinked, hurt by his sudden outburst. 'Okay.'

They sat in silence, Hermione desperately trying to fight the angry tears that were threatening to spill. She could feel a dull pain in one side of her head, and as she brought her arm up to eye level, she was taken aback by the dark purple and black prints resembling finger marks that were visible across her wrist.

'Sorry.'

She glanced up as Draco's voice broke the silence. 'It's okay.'

'It's just...' He grasped one of her hands tightly, frowning down at it. 'I'm so scared.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise at the fear in his voice. 'I am too,' she said softly.

'Your wrist...it looks broken.'

She lifted her mouth into a small smile. 'My wrist is the least of our worries.'

'Whatever they did to you, I'm so sorry-'

'No,' Hermione cut him off. 'You have absolutely no reason to apologise. Your father, those men; they're evil. Pure and simple.'

'Okay,' Draco murmered, closing his eyes.

'Hey,' she nudged him anxiously. 'Stay with me, I need you.'

He chortled. 'You're Hermione Granger. You don't need anyone. You're the strongest person I know.'

'No. I need you, Draco. I mean it,' she said firmly.

'I know you do. And it terrifies me,' he sighed, holding out an arm and gesturing for her to come closer.

'It'll be over after tomorrow,' Hermione said as she layed her head gently on his chest, unable to supress a shudder as the realisation of their situation suddenly dawned on her.

'I was planning on asking you to marry me one day,' Draco said suddenly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. 'Draco Malfoy, are you proposing to me?'

'No. Well...' She felt him shift slightly. 'I knew that I wanted to marry you. It wasn't going to be a proposal as such...let's just call it a proposal to propose one day.'

She snorted slightly, amused. 'Oh Draco...'

'I know, it sounds pathetic,' Hermione could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

'No, it doesn't,' she paused as a sudden, overwhelming sadness overcame her, and swallowed down hard. 'I would have said yes.'

'You would?'

Hermione nodded against his chest. 'Definitely.'

'We could have been so happy...' He said sadly.

She bit her lip, trying to swallow the lump that was slowly rising in her throat. 'I know.'

'We could have had that house in Hogsmeade, the one you dreamt of, raised our children-'

'Children?' She repeated, sitting up to stare at him in amazement. 'You, you would have wanted children?'

'Yes,' a small smile was playing on his lips. 'Why not?'

'I just, I just never..never pictured you as the father type,' she spluttered.

'And why not?' He raised his eyebrows, looking amused.

'Draco, you can hardly tolerate first year students, let alone a child!'

'That's different, they're just asking to be hexed,' he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. 'And that's the attitude I was talking about!'

'It would be different with our children though,' he said, then smiled again. 'For starters they would be in Slytherin, and they would definitely be Quiddich players.'

'No!' Hermione gasped, horrified. 'They definitely would not! They'd be in Gryffindor, and they would love reading, and books!'

It was Draco's turn to look horrified. 'No. I don't think I could handle a mini Hermione, I can just about tolerate you throwing books at me every 5 minutes.'

'But you like reading!' She protested.

'Yes, I like reading, but-'

'Well there you go,' Hermione smiled smugly. 'Our children would love reading with both of our genes.'

'Are we really arguing about this?'

'You started it,' she said childishly.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'You are a piece of work, Hermione Granger.'

'You just can't admit when you're wrong,' she grinned.

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but he gasped out in pain, clutching his chest.

'Draco? Are you okay?' She cried out in worry.

'I just...' He paused, gasping for breath. 'I just need to rest.'

'What has he done to you...' She breathed, her stomach in knots of anxiety.

'Ssh...I'll be okay,' he put a reassuring hand on hers. 'I'll be okay..'

'You don't deserve this,' Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke. 'You don't deserve any of this, you're a good person.'

'I'm not. I'm a coward, just like my father,' Draco replied bitterly.

'No! You're not! You've made mistakes, yes, but you are no coward! You wouldn't be here if you were.'

'Thank you,' he sounded exhausted.

'You should rest,' she said gently. 'Here, let me sort you out.'

'I'm okay..really.'

'No. You're not,' she picked up the two thin pillows Lucius had left out, along with an old, worn out looking blanket, trying to the best of her ability to make Draco a bed.

'You're too good to me,' she heard him say quietly.

'I just want to take care of you.'

'You do more than enough for me already, just by being here, your presence; it just makes everything feel better.'

'Here; lay down. I'll help you,' she placed her arms around him tenderly, laying him down.

'Bloody hell Hermione, you're freezing!' He exclaimed.

'I'm fine,' she said as she covered him up with the blanket.

'No,' he grabbed one of her hands. 'You're shivering!'

'Draco, it doesn't matter.'

'Yes. It does. Come under here with me,' he opened the blanket, gesturing for her to join him.

'Fine,' she sighed, laying herself down and allowing him to place some of the blanket over herself. 'This is nice,' she breathed, feeling oddly relaxed given the circumstances.

'It is,' she felt him nod against her and her heart jumped in panic as he started coughing loudly.

'That cough doesn't sound good at all,' she commented anxiously.

'I'll be okay,' he cleared his throat, adding. 'Well, today anyway.'

'Don't,' Hermione shook her head. 'I don't want to talk about tomorrow.'

'We have to accept what's going to happen, Hermione,' he said gently.

'I know we do,' she sighed sadly. 'But not now, I don't want to spend our last night together discussing our deaths.'

'You know if I could I'd get you out of here, don't you? He pulled her closer, taking one of her hands and gently kissing it. 'You know this isn't what I wanted for you?'

'Well, I'd be quite worried if you actually wanted this for me,' she smiled slightly.

'I'm being serious,' he coughed again, and Hermione could hear the tightness of his chest as he struggled to regain his breath.

'I know you are. I know,' she bit her lip as tears spilled down her cheeks. 'Can you just hold me please? I just want you to hold me.'

'Of course. Of course,' he said softly, and she nestled in closer to his chest, listening to his heart beat. Suddenly feeling exhausted, she closed her eyes, her own heart silently breaking as she thought about tomorrow. As she drifted to sleep she found herself praying that they would find a way out of this, that herself and Draco would be able to live the life they dreamed of.

**I'm sorry it's taken me longer to update, I've been so busy lately! Thanks as usual to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed. There's not many chapters left now of this story! It feels strange since I started writing it almost 3 years ago, but I have started planning another Dramione, so I look forward to starting that. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, and I'm hoping the next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
